Forgotten Memories
by HotchRocks
Summary: Hotch goes missing while on a case and is presumed dead. Derek Morgan is promoted to Unit Chief. Three years later,the BAU helps with a case that reopens old wounds and causes new ones to emerge. No slash. **2011 CM Profiler's Award:Best Hotch/Reid fanfic.**
1. Chapter 1

*****A/N: I've had this idea in my head for awhile but didn't want to post it before completing the current two stories I was doing, but you know how it is when the muse wants what it wants. Chapter 1 is where the story actually begins. In this story, Morgan is the permanent Unit Chief of the BAU and the reasons why will become clear in the prologue. Hope you will read and review. I do not own Criminal Minds nor it's characters, but I do the DVDs and enjoy watching them. So enjoy.*****

**Forgotten Memories**

"_You don't go around grieving all the time, but the grief is still there and always will be" - Nigella Lawson._

**Prologue:**

It was three years ago; three years ago today, May 14, that it happened; that the members of the Behavioral Analysis Unit was shattered and forced to regroup after what happened. It was on this May 14 three years ago that Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, known as Hotch to his friends and co-workers, had vanished without a trace while he and his team were working a case involving a string of murders of young women all of whom had been former patients in a mental hospital, were recently discharged, and their deaths made to resemble suicides. It was on this day every year for the past three years that Hotchner's former team got together after work wherever they were, and went to a local bar to share a drink in memory of their fallen comrade even though they had no idea if he was even dead; and this year was no different. They remembered the details as if what happened had occurred earlier that day. How would or could they ever forget?

_The UnSubs were a married couple; of that much they were positive even if they didn't have any photos of them or a description for that matter. They had been responsible for the deaths of eight women so far and had kidnapped another victim, a young woman named Traci Hopson, twenty-one years of age with blond hair and green eyes. She had been recently released from the same mental hospital as the others within the last thirty days before her disappearance. And though they searched high and low with no success, they finally got a break on Hopson's whereabouts when somebody called the FBI tip line as to where they could find the girl as well as the address. It was that information that led Hotch and his team consisting of Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and Reid to drive out to the address which they soon discovered was a two-story house. Hotch assigned Reid, Morgan and Rossi to search the upper level while he and Prentiss took the lower level._

_Going inside through the front door, Hotch motioned for Prentiss to follow him as the others quietly made their way up the narrow stairwell. Reaching the second level, the three agents split up to search the rooms for any sign of their hostage or UnSubs while below, Hotch motioned for Prentiss to search three of the rooms at one end of the long hall while he took the others down the long hall and located around the corner from where she was._

"_Be careful," he whispered._

"_You too," she replied. _

_Having separated, Prentiss had searched one of the three rooms and found nothing. But the minute she entered the second room, a red flag went up as the feeling she was being watched was felt. The feeling became stronger as she slowly continued searching the room. She suddenly heard a sound behind her causing her to spin around, Glock aimed and steady, but saw nobody. Something wasn't right she told herself when another sound behind her caused her to spin around again and again nothing. Then, something struck the back of her head hard causing a sudden burst of pain and stars to appear in front of her eyes. The last thing she was aware of was a pair of hands catching her before her body hit the floor and then darkness overtook her. _

_She awoke slowly at the sound of somebody shaking her shoulder and voices calling her name; but her eyes, once open a crack, had trouble focusing. She knew she recognized the voices saying her name. She slowly turned onto her side and winced with the movement._

"_Easy, Prentiss," a different voice said softly. But there was a sense of urgency as well._

_Emily, with help from a pair of strong hands, managed to get herself up into a half-sitting position. She touched the back of her head with a hand and winced when she felt the tender lump. _

"_Emily, where's Hotch?" asked the voice she heard the first time. Closing her eyes for a few seconds she re-opened them and looked up at who had just spoken._

"_Rossi?" she squeaked. "Is that you?"_

"_It's me," David Rossi said. _

_"How long have I been unconscious?" she asked. Even speaking was painful._

_"At least thirty minutes," Morgan informed her. "Emily, do you know where Hotch is?"_

_Emily saw the worried look on her friend's face and became worried herself. "I don't know," she began. "We…we split up after you guys went upstairs. He ordered me to check the three rooms at this end while he checked the other rooms around the corner. Why?" Her eyes shifted from Rossi to Morgan who was kneeling on one knee. "Has something happened?" She saw Morgan and Rossi trade looks. "Somebody better say something and quick."_

"_We finished searching the top level and found nothing," Morgan began slowly. "We decided to come downstairs and join you and Hotch and help you search down here. We found you unconscious on the floor but, there's no sign of Hotch anywhere."_

"_What do you mean there's no sign of Hotch anywhere?" Emily asked as she struggled to her feet with Morgan's help. "He has to be here. He went down the other end of the hall and around the corner where the other rooms were to search for Traci. He can't have just vanished into thin air."_

"_Trust me, Emily," Rossi explained. "We searched every room on this level. Hotch is gone with no indication where."_

"_What about Traci Hopson? Did you find her at least?" Prentiss asked._

_Rossi nodded. "We found her upstairs in an attic apartment tied to a chair and in a catatonic state. She's not responding to anything or anybody and she isn't making any eye contact with anybody. Reid is with her until the ambulance gets here. And I'm gonna make sure they check you out too."_

"_I'm fine," Emily argued. "We need to find Hotch. He has to be here somewhere. He wouldn't just leave without saying something." She staggered a bit but caught herself before she lost her balance._

"_No you're not and no he wouldn't," Rossi added firmly. "Not voluntarily anyway."_

_Emily's head quickly spun towards Rossi's and she immediately regretted the movement and winced. "You think the UnSubs have him?" she asked worriedly._

"_We're not sure," Rossi said. "Did you see anybody while you and Hotch were searching? Anybody at all."_

"_Nobody, but…"_

"_But what?" asked Morgan. "You saw somebody?"_

"_No, but when I was searching this room, I had the feeling somebody was watching me. And then I heard a noise behind me and turning around didn't see anybody. Then after hearing another noise behind me, I turned again and that's when somebody struck me from behind."_

_Rossi exhaled through his nose as he looked at Morgan. "Then I believe it's safe to assume our UnSubs have Hotch."_

* * *

That was three years ago. Once the catatonic girl had been taken by ambulance to the hospital, and more agents and the local police were ordered to the scene, a more thorough search was conducted by all with the same results. There was no sign of the UnSubs or of the missing FBI agent.

After awhile, the BAU had no choice but to return home to Quantico, Virginia. It nearly killed them to have to leave without their Unit Chief and friend; but they had no choice in the matter. But despite being back in Quantico, they continued checking into all leads regarding Hotch's disappearance as well as searching for the UnSubs. They were positive finding one would lead to the other. However, soon after cases began filtering in faster thus reducing the time they could spend on searching for Hotch, and they spent whatever free time they had in-between cases to track down any and all leads.

However, after a few months of fruitless searching, several things happened. Leads began to dry up, and Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan was promoted by Section Chief Erin Strauss to the position of Unit Chief. However, Derek only accepted the position offered by Strauss on one condition; and that was that he would be the _Acting_ Unit Chief until Hotch was found and if he wanted the position back, then Morgan would gladly step down and let him have it. Strauss hesitated not wanting to seem too agreeable to the proposition; but Morgan knew he had her right where he wanted her because even though she threatened to give the position to David Rossi, he knew Rossi didn't want it, and neither Reid, Prentiss or JJ qualified. So unless she wanted to go outside the BAU she would have no choice but to accept his proposition. In the end she did with the promise that if Hotchner was found alive and wanted his position back, it was his with the knowledge that Morgan would go back to his regular position as Hotch's subordinate.

Three years later the inevitable happened; with no sign of Hotchner or the UnSubs and no indication as to whether Hotchner was even still alive, Section Chief Erin Strauss had no choice. She gathered the BAU team in her office and reluctantly informed them that after three years with no leads, the investigation into the disappearance of SSA Aaron Hotchner was to cease effective immediately, and that he was presumed dead. There were arguments raised at that point by the others and Strauss made it clear she didn't necessarily agree with the decision and could understand how they felt; but she had no choice. Also, Morgan who up to now had been the Acting Unit Chief, was made the new Unit Chief replacing Aaron Hotchner permanently effective immediately.

Morgan inwardly grimaced. He always hoped to one day make Unit Chief and have his own team, but never at the expense of his friend and mentor, Aaron Hotchner. He had always thought he would get Hotch's position when the man stepped down, but not like this. And there wasn't even any proof he was dead. With these things out of the way, Strauss ordered them to return to work. The team quietly left their seats and returned to the sixth floor, each one lost in his or her own thoughts. As they rode in the elevator back to the sixth floor, Morgan looked around at the team, now his team, and after taking and letting out a deep breath, spoke calmly.

"I don't care what Strauss says, I refuse to consider Hotch deceased. So what we're going to do is to discreetly continue to investigate any lead, no matter how slim, until we find him."

JJ wiped at something in her eye. "You still believe after all this time he's still alive?" she asked quietly trying to keep control of her emotions.

Morgan paused before he answered as he chose his words carefully. "I don't know, JJ. I really don't. But right now I'd be happy knowing one way or the other even if the other means he's dead. But what I can't accept is not knowing at all." Looking at the others he saw they were all in agreement; then they all exchanged looks with each other.

And the team did exactly that for an additional four months; but then the leads went away completely and they also had less and less time to look into Hotch's disappearance. It was then that while they hated to admit defeat, and as much as they had difficulty accepting it, each slowly came to the same conclusion, and that was it was time to mark the case "CLOSED', presume Aaron Hotchner was probably dead, and move on with their lives.

The day the case was officially closed, the entire team: Morgan, Rossi, JJ, Prentiss, Reid and Garcia, all left work at the end of the day and gathered together at the local bar frequented by FBI agents, to have a couple of drinks to not only honor their fallen teammate, but to bury the pain each of them was feeling. Once seated in a booth in the back with their drinks in front of them, they talked about their former Unit Chief.

"I can't believe Hotch's life would end this way," Garcia said with a trembling lower lip.

"None of us can, baby girl," Morgan replied. He took a sip of his Scotch on the rocks. "Y'know, I hoped one day to maybe be in charge of this team, but not this way. Not like this. Not at the expense of Hotch." He hung his head and shook it.

JJ took a drink of her white wine and sighed. "Derek, you have nothing to feel guilty about," she explained. "You were the logical choice to replace Hotch." She then wiped her cheek feeling a tear roll down. "I still find it hard to think of Hotch as being gone. It just doesn't seem real to me."

"I know what you mean," Rossi added before he took a drink of bourbon and sat the glass down in front of him. "Aaron is…was my best friend for years, and I always thought he and I would have either retired at the same time, or that he would not too long after I did again. I never thought he would just….disappear never to be seen again."

Prentiss took a sip of her beer as she looked at Spencer Reid who, up until now, had been extremely quiet. "Reid, you've quiet all day. You all right?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders as he gently turned his glass of club soda around and around carefully on the table. He didn't look at anybody. "Doesn't matter," he said softly.

"Speak up, kid," Morgan urged draping an arm around the younger agent's shoulders. "What's bothering you?"

Reid swallowed the lump in his throat. "After Gideon left, Hotch became the closest thing to a father I had. He promised he would always be there for me. And now he isn't."

"And he would've, Spence," said JJ looking at her close friend. "It's not like he just up and left like Gideon. He didn't plan on leaving."

"I know," Reid said now staring at his drink. "It's just every time I let somebody in, they leave. Only this time Hotch didn't even have a chance to say goodbye."

Garcia patted Reid's hand as she took a drink of her beer. "Just keep in mind, my junior G-man, that unlike Gideon, Hotch didn't just take off without giving advance notice. He was taken from us. That doesn't leave any time for goodbyes. Just remember he didn't leave because he wanted to."

Then, each person recalled something about Aaron Hotchner that meant something to that person. Reid was the first one to speak.

"I was just thinking of when you guys found me after Tobias Henkel," said Reid softly, lower lip trembling. "When you guys got to the cemetery, Hotch was the first one to hug me. I saw tears in his eyes even though to this day he'd probably deny it. He figured out my clue when I gave it and had selected him as the next to die. He knew. But it was the look in his eyes in that cemetery that told me how sorry he was that he hadn't been able to find me sooner to spare me from what Henkel did to me. And afterward, he spent as much time as he could with me at the hospital and when I had my uh…problem. He always made time for me to make sure I was all right or if I needed to talk. I'll never forget his patience and caring. Never."(1)

Morgan took another sip of his drink. "I remember that, kid." He smirked. "I remember when I had that trouble in Chicago after being arrested for killing a child. Hotch was a real hard ass and on my case for keeping secret that I had been sexually molested by Carl Buford. But never once did he turn his back on me during that whole nightmare or even afterward when he could have reported me to Strauss for lying on my application to the bureau. But he didn't, and I will always be grateful to him for that despite giving him a hard time. Man, I was this close to decking him in that interrogation room in the police station when he kept buttin' in after I told him to drop it." Morgan held his thumb and forefinger less than an inch apart.(2)

"I know what you mean, my dark hero," Garcia answered with a smile and gripping Morgan's hand. "I felt the same way after I was shot that time and Hotch found out about that encrypted file on my computer at work. I mean, he had every reason to fire me but he didn't. He didn't even report me to Strauss. By all rights he should have and by keeping it secret jeopardized his own job. But he stuck by me. And I'll never be able to ever thank him enough for having that faith in me when nobody ever had before then."(3).

JJ smiled sadly as she looked at Reid who managed to look at the blond media liaison when she touched his hand. "Remember when you, Rossi and Morgan were in Las Vegas when you suspected your father had possibly killed a child?"

"What about it?" Reid asked.

"What I never told you was that I went into labor while in Garcia's office; she suspected it right away but I dismissed it because the baby wasn't due for another three weeks. I was training Jordon Todd to replace me in three weeks, but apparently the baby had other ideas. Somehow she got me to Hotch who drove like a maniac to get me to the hospital in record time. He then called Will, waited with me and held my hand the entire time until Will was able to get there. Hotch never left my side. I guess it was because he's a father and knew what had to be done. He was yelling at everybody to make sure I had whatever I needed before the baby came." She smiled. "Funny thing is he was so sweet despite being a nervous wreck even though he was a father himself. He was wonderful the way he took charge," she looked at Garcia. "Not that you weren't great as well, Pen…."

"That's okay, my blond Goddess," said Penelope patting her hand with a smile. "It was fun to watch the boss man take charge and scare everybody to death in the hospital that day."(4)

"I could picture that happening," Rossi remarked. "I remember how supportive he was of me when we had that case in my hometown. I didn't want to go back there since it involved a part of my life I rather have left behind but he couldn't. So I went and had to reconnect with some people I really could have avoided seeing after all those years. After we caught one of the two UnSubs, and were headed back to Quantico, Hotch and I talked in the back of the plane where we were alone. We talked about how I wished I had married the woman Judge Shuler had married when I had the chance and then we talked about what Hotch would do after we caught Foyet and Haley and Jack came back. I then told him about those connections I had hoped to avoid seeing again. He listened patiently and didn't say anything at first. Then he looked at me and said as far as he was concerned, there was no need for Strauss to know because he wasn't worried that I might betray the bureau or him one day with those connections, and that it would stay between him and me. I always knew Aaron was a good friend, but that day, he showed me how much of a good friend he truly was, and I'll never be able to thank him enough for just listening."(5)

Prentiss shook her head before tossing back her dark tresses over her shoulder. "I remember when Reid and I went undercover with that religious cult and I had to tell Cyrus I was an FBI agent before he shot Reid," she said. "After everything was over, I was sitting in the ambulance having my injuries tended to, and Hotch walked over. He looked so stricken you'd think he had been the one who beat me. The guilt was written all over his face. All he could say over and over was 'I'm sorry.' "

Reid looked guiltily at the raven-haired agent. "I remember that. I felt so bad what happened to you. You never should have said anything."

"Reid, you think I'd let Cyrus shoot you? No way. If I had to do it again I'd do the same thing without hesitation. So don't feel guilty. You were not to blame, Cyrus was, and I won't let you keep blaming yourself. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Reid replied softly, still feeling guilty.

"Besides…." Prentiss continued. "Hotch apologized enough for all of us. It took me the entire plane ride back to Quantico to get him to stop blaming himself even though I suspected he still did but just didn't say it out loud anymore. He was always blaming himself for everything that endangered us or got one of us hurt. He was just so damn protective of all of us." She sighed wearily. "That's only one of the things that made him who he was and someone you would be eager to work for."(6)

"And on that note," Rossi said with a sigh. Slowly getting to his feet, he picked up his glass and held it up; the others following his lead. He chose his next words carefully.

"In memory of our teammate, Aaron Hotchner; the best friend, team leader, Unit Chief, father and husband anybody could ask for. You were taken from us much too soon, my friend. Rest in peace." Then, he and the others all clinked their glasses together.

A few days later life slowly began to return to normal in the BAU, with the exception that Aaron Hotchner's name was rarely mentioned anymore except on that special day every year when the team got together after work only because it was just too painful. But soon, a case would come their way which would turn the lives of Derek Morgan's team upside down, and reopen old wounds with shocking and unbelievable results.

* * *

(1)Tobias Henkel is from the episodes REVELATIONS and THE BIG GAME, season 2. I made up the scene after Reid and Hotch hugged in the cemetery.

(2)Morgan was arrested for the death of a child in PROFILER, PROFILED, season 2. I made up the discussion between him and Hotch about Morgan concealing his past from the bureau.

(3)Garcia was shot in PENELOPE, season 3. I made up the added discussion between Garcia and Hotch over her encrypted file.

(4)JJ had her baby in MEMORIAM, season 4. I made up Hotch's actions after he and Garcia got JJ to the hospital after she went into labor.

(5)Rossi revisited his 'old life' in RECKONER, season 5. I made up the part of the discussion Rossi had with Hotch about his 'past life' involving a friendship with someone in the mob.

(6) Prentiss being beaten by Cyrus is from MINIMAL LOSS, season 4. I made up the conversation between Prentiss and Hotch.


	2. Chapter 2

**** There really is a Central State Hospital in Louisville, Kentucky that has 192 beds, and a Sierra Vista Hospital in Sacramento, California which has 120 beds. Both are mental hospitals. All I did was use the names only.****

**Chapter 1**

Morgan sat in the plush leather chair behind the desk in Hotch's old office trying to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him, but found he had difficulty and knew why. Even though he and Garcia had carefully packed all of Hotch's personal belongings in two cardboard boxes, Morgan couldn't force himself to have them sent to Haley even after three years. A part of him was hoping that one day Hotch would be found alive, come back, reclaim his position in the BAU, and want his personal items back. So until that time, he requested Penelope store them in a closet in Hotch's office where they would be safe until such time as they either found him alive and Hotch decided if he wanted to come back, or his body was found in which case there would be only one option open. He had spoken with Haley when he called her and asked if they could hold onto Hotch's personal belongings from his office because there was still hope he would be found alive. Haley agreed only because she knew that despite the search for her husband being called off and he being presumed dead, his team still held to the faint hope he was alive. But before she had hung up her phone, she made Morgan promise that whenever the time came that the team truly believed him dead, to have those items sent to her; Morgan agreed before saying goodbye and hanging up. But Garcia suspected that wasn't all that was troubling her Chocolate God.

Try as he might, it was still Aaron Hotchner's office. Everything in it was Hotch as well as represented and defined who he was, or had been, and that couldn't be so easily packed away. So Morgan asked Garcia to find out about the office on the other side of Rossi's and see if it was available; Garcia promised she would and let him know as soon as she could. But as Penelope quietly left, he noticed David Rossi standing in the doorway. The older agent offered Garcia a weak smile as she walked by but made no effort to enter the office, instead standing in the doorway with both hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans as Morgan turned his attention to him.

"Something I can do for you, Rossi?" he asked, curious while at the same time grateful for another interruption of his thoughts.

"Not really," Rossi replied this time slowly stepping into the office until he stood in front of the desk. "I heard the tail end of your conversation with Garcia and understand you don't feel comfortable being in Hotch's old office."

Morgan sighed and clasped his hands, sitting them atop the paperwork; he continued looking at the older agent. "Yeah I do. I mean, everything in here reminds me of Hotch, and no amount of packing is gonna change that. I feel like by being in here this way is a betrayal of some kind."

Rossi nodded as he understood in a way. It felt strange to him too every time he came into his friend's old office now as well. He felt his best friend's presence in the room and although it gave him a bit of comfort, it was awkward as well. "I think I understand, Derek. But, I also think Aaron would be honored knowing you were occupying his office. It would mean much to the team because when they look up in this direction and see the lights on in Aaron's office and somebody occupying it, despite it not being Hotch, it might go a long way in offering the rest of us some comfort rather than seeing this office dark and empty with nobody inside. What I'm trying to say, Derek, is that if this office is dark and empty, it makes the possibility of Aaron's death that much more real to the team."

Morgan exhaled through his nose as he considered the older agent's words. "I understand what you're saying, Rossi," he said quietly. "But we have to move on and perhaps by me vacating Hotch's office just might bring some closure to the team. My being in here could be preventing that from happening. And that's what this team needs right now. It needs to focus on what's ahead."

"I think we got closure when we officially closed the case involving his disappearance. And that has nothing to do with you occupying his office. I'm not telling you what to do, Derek. It's just my opinion."

Morgan leaned back in the chair with his arms resting on the arms of the chair. "I haven't made a definite decision yet; I only asked Garcia to check into whether or not the office on the other side of you is available. But I'll think about what you said although I can't make any promises."

"I understand," Rossi said with a smile before turning around and walking back to his own office. Alone again, Morgan returned to his paperwork; but stopped after a few moments to look up at the open doorway and in the direction Rossi had gone.

After an hour or more, Morgan laid down his pen and looked around the office again while he thought about what Rossi had said; the agent could see Rossi had a point. Moving into Hotchner's former office did give Morgan a feeling of peace because he felt like his former boss was with him, at least in spirit. But on the other hand, he still felt uncomfortable. He breathed out through his nose and shook his head.

"I just wish I knew why taking over your office felt like I was betraying you somehow, Hotch," he said softly.

* * *

JJ stared at the folder in front of her after she hung up the telephone in her office, then cupped her chin in both hands with elbows on the table. She had just gotten off the telephone with the local police chief in charge of the police department in Sacramento, California, filled her in on his case, and asked for the BAU's help. She let out a deep breath. From the moment the police chief had begun explaining the details of the case to her, she had a sense of déjà vu. It couldn't be happening again, it just couldn't. Normally JJ would feel the rush of excitement whenever the BAU got a new case, but not with this one. This case not only caused a feeling of dread, but felt like a knife through the heart.

Deep down, she didn't want to take this case but of the four telephone calls she had received so far asking for the BAU's assistance, this one stood out the most. But it was also the least of the four she wanted herself and the team to become involved in. It would re-open old wounds that were still fresh for everyone; but they were all professionals and had a job to do regardless of how personal a case might be. And nothing would be as personal as this one; but that would be Morgan's final decision to make as to whether or not the team went to Sacramento to help.

"Something wrong, JJ?" asked a familiar female voice. Looking up, JJ noticed Garcia standing in the doorway of her office, a look of concern plastered on her face and in her eyes which were hidden behind red-framed glasses highlighted by her shoulder-length blond hair with its pink strands. She watched the media liaison rest her forehead in an open palm and shake her head. "JJ?" Garcia asked again.

JJ sighed and looked up at her friend. "I'm all right, Garcia. It's just that….I got a call about a case that I don't know if we should accept it or not."

"Why? What is it?"

JJ smiled slightly. "I guess I just feel a little off today considering a few days ago we remembered Hotch. I'll be all right." Her blue eyes narrowed. "Why are you here anyway? Is there something you need?"

"It's okay," Garcia said. "It's not important. It'll keep. We'll talk later. Bye." The tech analyst turned and fled before JJ could even get out of her seat or respond. Getting to her feet, she ran to the door in time to see Garcia disappear in the direction of the elevators and sighed wearily. She sensed her best friend was as on edge as she. Only two days ago they had gathered at the local bar in Quantico to remember Aaron Hotchner and it always left all of them a little shaky for a day or so afterward. That special day each year was tough on everybody, and even after three years it still wasn't getting easier. Swallowing the building lump in her throat, JJ walked back to her desk, grabbed the file, and walked out in the direction of Morgan's office to inform him of their new case in Sacramento.

* * *

Morgan was still reviewing paperwork when there was a knock on his door. Looking up, he noticed JJ standing in the doorway holding a folder. "What is it, JJ?" he asked.

"I received a call from the police chief in Sacramento, California," she replied stepping into the office and handed her boss the file. "They need our help with a case. I told him we'd be glad to help." She bit her lower lip and bowed her head which didn't escape Morgan. He paused before looking through the file.

"What kind of case is it?" he asked. He could see something was bothering the media liaison.

"They have a serial killer targeting women recently discharged from a mental hospital," she explained quietly. JJ noticed the pale look on Morgan's face and knew how he felt. "So far there are six dead women. All the deaths have been made to resemble suicides. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, it does," Morgan replied grimly. He flipped through the file as if his hands were stuck in glue. Just flipping through the file was proving difficult. "The exact kind of case we were working when Hotch disappeared."

"Think it could be the same UnSubs?" JJ asked folding her arms.

"Could be. We never did catch them." He handed the file back to the blond. "Get in touch with Reid and Prentiss; I'll get Rossi. Conference room in fifteen."

"Right," JJ answered as she headed out of the office leaving her Unit Chief still sitting behind his desk.

Morgan let out a deep breath as he forced himself to his feet, leaned forward with arms straight and palms flat on the desk with head bowed. Exhaling, he raised his head. _It's got to be the same UnSubs,_ he thought to himself. _And if it is, it's a sure bet they'll know where Hotch is. And if it is, I'm gonna fucking beat the information about Hotch out of them if I have to._ With that, Morgan left the office and went next door to get Rossi.

* * *

Fifty-one year old Jackson Hunt was the best psychiatrist on the staff at Sierra Vista Hospital in Sacramento, California. He was a well-respected man in his field of psychiatry, and today would have been just another day at the office for him except for one thing; today his son Ronald and his daughter-in-law Daria, would be bringing in a new patient, an Adam Hefner who, according to Ron, had suffered a break from reality and was currently in a catatonic state but didn't appear to be a danger to himself or anybody else. Reading the man's chart while waiting for the patient to arrive, he familiarized himself with a few things. According to the records , Hefner was six feet, two inches tall, and was forty-three years of age. He apparently didn't respond to anybody verbally and only stared into space. He spent a majority of his time in a stupor showing no response to being spoken to or prodded, and maintained little or no eye contact with anybody. To the untrained eye, anybody not familiar with catatonia, the man would appear to be a vegetable but really wasn't. And he was being transferred to Sierra Vista from a hospital called Central State Hospital in Louisville, Kentucky since the man's family had moved out to Sacramento from Louisville, Kentucky.

"Doctor Hunt?" asked a voice from behind him. The doctor looked around to see a petite nurse standing behind him.

"Yes, nurse?" he asked now facing the woman.

"I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Hefner's room is ready for his arrival."

Dr. Hunt let out a deep breath and ran a hand over his graying hair. "Thank you, nurse. I'll be glad when he gets here and we get him settled in his room. Also, I'll see to his medicines after I've had a chance to examine him and have had a chance to see what he was prescribed at Central State. By the way, has anybody spoken with Mr. Hefner's wife?"

"I tried calling her and ended up leaving a call back request on her phone asking her to call us immediately once she hears the message. Do you want me to have you paged when she calls back so you can speak with her directly, doctor?"

"Please." Hunt looked at his watch. "Well, I'd better start my rounds." He handed the nurse the file on Adam Hefner, smiled, and headed in the opposite direction. As he walked away he allowed a small smile to appear that nobody knew the reasons why except himself and what he knew.

* * *

"We received a telephone call from the chief of police in Sacramento, California," JJ began as she handed each team member a copy of the file she had showed Morgan earlier. "According to the police there, Sierra Vista hospital has had six of it's former female patients turn up dead in the past eight months."

"Sierra Vista," Reid murmured with narrowed eyes. "Isn't that one of the newer mental hospitals in the city?"

"It is," JJ continued as she pressed a button on the remote and the photos of six smiling women of different ages between the ages of seventeen and twenty-eight, and of different races flashed on the screen. "These six women were at one time or another, patients there, and after undergoing treatment for various mental disorders, were deemed able to be released and return to society and their families. But after a week of being released, each woman took her own life or so it's believed."

"And the police don't agree?" asked Prentiss as she bit her lower lip knowing what the case reminded her of.

"No," JJ replied as she sat down beside her. "Although the signs of suicide were evident with each victim, the chief of police in Sacramento doesn't believe suicide was the cause of death in any case and has asked for our help."

Rossi leaning back in his chair motioning with his chin towards the photos on the screen. "And did any of these women attempt suicide before being admitted to the hospital?"

JJ looked over her shoulder for a moment. "Jennifer Lawman, the first victim, had attempted suicide by overdosing on her antidepressants but was found by her mother unconscious in her room and rushed to the local hospital where her stomach was pumped. After she was released from the hospital, her mother had her admitted to Sierra Vista for severe depression. After thirty days there she had made such good progress that she was considered well enough to leave the hospital and return home. A week later she was found unconscious again from a pill overdose, but this time she died en-route to the hospital."

"What makes the police believe these women didn't commit suicide?" asked Reid brushing strands of his long, wavy brown hair out of his eyes.

JJ turned and gave the young agent a sad look or so it seemed. "Tara Jamison, the third victim, a week after being released from Sierra Vista, was found in her home alone, with a gun in her right hand having been shot in the right temple."

Reid looked confused. "I don't get it," he said.

"According to her ex-husband, Tara only wrote with her right hand. She was predominately left-handed and although she did know how to use a gun since her ex used to be a police officer, she always fired a weapon using her left hand only."

Morgan's eyes scanned his team. "Look, we all know this case is similar to the one we were working when Hotch disappeared three years ago and as the UnSubs from that case were never caught, it's possible they may be involved in this case. If anybody feels they cannot work this case tell me now. I promise I won't be upset." He looked around at each agent. "Reid?" he asked, eyes fixated on the agent he thought of as a younger brother.

Reid swallowed hard. "I'll be there," he said quietly.

"Prentiss?"

"I have no problem working the case."

"JJ?"

"I'm on it," she replied with a small smile.

"Rossi?"

The older agent exhaled as he closed the file in front of him. "We didn't get the UnSubs from the first case when Aaron disappeared three years ago," he said softly. "If these are the same UnSubs, I say let's get 'em. We owe it to Hotch."

Prentiss bit her lower lip. "Derek, what happens if these are the same UnSubs from before?"

Morgan looked at the raven-haired agent directly. "If it is the same UnSubs, then we're gonna make them tell us where Hotch is and if he's dead or alive." Seeing her nod her head, Morgan closed his file as well. "Okay everybody, wheels up in thirty," he said as he got to his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**** I do not know how many people are on staff at Sierra Vista, so I am using the number of people from a psychiatric hospital I was in many years ago which only had 67 beds, and increasing it slightly.****

**Chapter 2**

The BAU jet had taken off from the airport on time and had been in the air for several hours. Derek Morgan and the others were seated together reviewing the files on the six victims all former patients of Sierra Vista Hospital.

"Jennifer Lawman, 19; Donna Marvel, 19, Tara Jamison, 22; Samantha Lowry, 27; Susie Hanlon, 22, and Andrea Ackles, 20," JJ read off each name and their ages. She was kneeling in the seat behind Prentiss and Reid and facing Rossi and Morgan who sat side by side while leaning over the top of the double seat with a folder. "Each girl was single and living on her own except for Jennifer Lawman who lived with her parents as she was taking a year off due to her illness before returning to Cal-State Fullerton in the fall, and Tara Jamison who had her mother staying with her for awhile since her divorce."

"Garcia, anything connect these women besides all being in the same hospital?" asked Rossi. He scanned the photos of the victims momentarily before his eyes looked in the direction of the television monitor on which he was met with the faintly smiling face of Penelope Garcia. He could tell from her face that this case was upsetting her as well and was secretly glad she was back at Quantico where she wouldn't have to physically _see_ anything that was similar to the case in which Hotch had disappeared even though all of them were familiar with the circumstances.

"Nothing from what I could tell,sir," Garcia replied. " All of our young ladies did not even have the same psychiatrist during their times at Sierra Vista," Garcia explained. "Instead, it seems like every two girls had the same shrink. For example, Jennifer Lawman and Tara Jamison both saw Doctor Hunt; Donna Marvel and Andrea Ackles saw Doctor Bowman and Susie Hanlon and Samantha Lowry saw Doctor Halliday. Also, Sierra Vista is not a large hospital as it only has 120 beds and a staff of fifty-six which consists of ten shrinks, 15 nurses, eight regular doctors, eight nutritionists, eight counselors and seven medical social workers. The head shrink is a Doctor Jackson Hunt."

"Hey Garcia," Prentiss interjected. "Were any of these women hospitalized at this particular hospital either previously or at the same time?"

"No to both questions, my raven-haired beauty. But Jennifer Lawman had been seeing a psychologist named Abigail Kissinger who referred her to a shrink by the name of Reginald Ottinger who after evaluating her, prescribed an antidepressant that she overdosed on both times."

"Garcia, did any of these women know each other?" asked Reid.

"There's no indication they did, my resident genius."

"Garcia, check out this Doctor Jackson Hunt," Morgan requested. "Find out everything you can about him and get back to us asap."

"You got it."

"Okay, thanks Garcia," Morgan said.

"You're welcome, boss." Garcia then forced a small smile to her face. "Uh, one more thing."

"What is it, baby girl?" asked Morgan.

"Derek, please bring all of you back home safely. After losing Hotch, I couldn't stand losing somebody else."

Morgan smiled faintly as he studied Garcia's face on the monitor. "I promise you, baby girl, all of us will be coming back this time. And I promise you one more thing as well."

"What's that?"

"If the same two UnSubs that were involved when Hotch vanished are involved in this, we're gonna make 'em tell us where he is and if he's alive. So try and relax."

"I will if you say so. Stay safe my darlings." The monitor went blank.

"Hey JJ," Morgan turned toward the media liaison. "Who's the police chief in charge of the investigation?"

JJ thumbed through her papers and spoke without looking up. "That would be Chief David Madison. He'll be waiting for us at the precinct." She let her blue eyes scan her team.

"Who was the most recent victim?" asked Rossi looking up from the file.

"That would be Andrea Ackles," said JJ. "She was found in her car by one of her neighbors when they heard a motor running in the closed garage. Cause of death was from carbon monoxide."

"Then that's where we start from," Morgan advised the others. "Rossi, you and I will check out the latest crime scene and talk with the neighbor who discovered the body; Prentiss, you and Reid go to Sierra Vista Hospital and speak with this Doctor Hunt and see what he can tell you, and JJ, set up the time-line of each victim starting from the time each one was admitted to Sierra Vista, was discharged, along with when and how they died."

"You got it," JJ said making a note in her folder.

"Also include what type of mental illness each victim was treated for," Morgan added. He noticed JJ nod as she made another notation. His eyes then shifted to Reid and Prentiss. "Prentiss, while you and Reid are at Sierra Vista, keep your eyes open regarding members of the staff. Our UnSubs were a married couple, and may be working at this hospital as well. I want to know about any married couples working at that hospital, but if there are any, don't confront them as we don't want to tip them off. Just keep your eyes open."

"Sure," Prentiss replied softly and Reid just nodded without saying anything; he just chewed his lower lip. Inwardly he wasn't sure he could keep his mouth shut if he did discover a married couple on the hospital staff. He might want to drag them both into an empty room and let Prentiss use her Glock demanding they tell them where Hotch was and more so if he was alive. And if he wasn't, well, he might have to rethink what he'd do then.

* * *

The ambulance pulled up outside the front doors of Sierra Vista hospital. In front of the ambulance was a small American car; two people, a man and a woman, sat in the front seats. They watched in the rear-view mirror as the driver and his partner got out of the ambulance and walk around to the back where the doors were opened. That was when he and the woman got out of the car and made their way to the back of the ambulance as well to watch the stretcher in the back being removed. There had been another EMT in the back with the patient.

"Did Mr. Hefner cause any trouble?" the man asked calmly while putting an arm around the woman's slender waist.

"None at all, sir," said the EMT who had driven the ambulance while reaching inside and pulling the stretcher forward towards he and his partner while the man inside the ambulance eased the stretcher forward. "He hasn't moved or made a sound nearly the entire trip."

The man standing beside his wife appeared concerned when he heard the news. "What do you mean by _nearly_ the entire trip?"

The man easing the stretcher forward shrugged. "I was speaking with my partner during the trip, and the patient reacted to something we said. It was weird considering he was staring blankly into space the entire time"(1)

The man and woman exchanged looks before both turned their eyes back to the EMT pulling the stretcher forward. "What were you talking about?"

"That's just the thing. We were just…talking. But not about anything specific."

"You're sure?" asked the woman, curious.

The EMT inside the back of the ambulance could only shrug his shoulders. "Yes, ma'am," he said.

The man exhaled through his nose. "Anything else other than that?" _Dad probably won't like it when he hears this._

"He then began exhibiting signs of trying to imitate my movements during the trip and I became afraid he might injure himself so I gave him a mild sedative just to be safe." The loading stretcher, it's back elevated and locked in an upright position, and mechanical folding legs, folded under the stretcher when it was loaded originally into the ambulance, were now unfolded. The patient was strapped securely onto the foamed cushion and was staring at nothing, his brown eyes holding a blank stare, devoid of all life and light. The aluminum handles, one on each side, had been pulled straight up for safety purposes. The man and woman continued watching as the stretcher was rolled toward the front doors of the hospital, and followed behind it. The other EMT carrying a clipboard, following behind the stretcher as his partners, one holding the handle at the head while the other the handle at the foot rolled the stretcher forward.

"Jack isn't going to like that he reacted to the EMTs talking," he said softly into the woman's ear.

She smiled and spoke without turning her head and keeping her voice low. "If he remains catatonic there shouldn't be a re-occurrence of that problem. But your father will know what has to be done."

The man smiled at her. He kissed her cheek as they entered the hospital. "You're right, Daria," he said. "My father wouldn't want anything to happen to Mr. Hefner." As they entered through the front doors, they saw Dr. Hunt standing there near the nurses' station with the three EMTs and a member of his own staff; he was going over the paperwork on the clipboard the EMT had given him.

"These look to be in order, gentlemen," Hunt replied. He bent over and raised one eyelid to examine one of the patient's eyes. Frowning, he repeated the process with the other eye before looking up. "Why was this man sedated if I may ask?" He did not appear happy at this discovery.

Daria let out a deep breath, knowing this moment had been inevitable. "Jack, Mr. Hefner overheard one of the EMTs talking and he repeated something he heard." She then explained about the patient trying to repeat the movements of the EMT thus forcing him to sedate the man to avoid him injuring himself. She noticed Hunt grunt with displeasure but seemed to accept her explanation before letting the matter drop.

"Sorry dad," the young man said. "We didn't know until a few minutes ago."

Hunt waved them off. "It's not anybody's fault," he said with a touch of annoyance. "It couldn't be foreseen." He waved for the EMTs to follow him and the nurse which they did with two of them handling the stretcher down the long hall and around the corner where reaching their destination, Dr. Hunt opened a closed door and held it open for the men to manipulate the stretcher into the room. He then watched as the two EMTs unfastened the restraints on the stretcher and carefully moved the patient onto the full-size bed where they helped Hunt fasten the restraints on the man's arms and legs.

"This should keep Mr. Hefner from moving around too much and possibly injuring himself," the doctor told the others. "Thank you, gentlemen and have a good day," he told the EMTs as he handed the driver a signed receipt certifying he had received the patient he was waiting for. Then he, Daria, and his son, watched the three EMTs leave, closing the door behind them. Hunt looked at his daughter-in-law. "Any trouble in Louisville?" he asked.

"Just a bit, but nothing Ron and I couldn't handle," Daria said with a slight smile.

Hunt smiled back at her. "My dear, you and Ron did well. Now we can continue with the experiment and see if Mr. Hefner does better than those women here and the ones in Louisville." Hunt suddenly looked as if he remembered something. "Before I forget, the FBI is coming here to the hospital."

"The FBI?" asked Ron nervously. "What are they coming here for?"

"That stupid police chief called them asking for their help concerning the women. We must be careful and make sure Mr. Hefner isn't in the visiting area when any of them is here. If they see him it might trigger something that could cause him to start remembering before the experiment is complete."

"Is there anything we need to do, Jack?" Daria asked.

"Not right now. He'll probably sleep for several hours. I'll make sure to have one of the nurses page me when he wakes. Come, we must plan for the FBI's visit." He left the room followed by his daughter-in-law and son.

* * *

"_Be careful."_

"_You too."_

Why did those words sound familiar to him? Where had he heard them before? Somebody perhaps spoke them somewhere? He didn't remember saying them. Why couldn't he remember anything?

"Uhhhhhh," he groaned as he turned his head to the other side. But still the memory persisted even as he continued sleeping.

"_Be careful."_

"_You too."_

Why couldn't he remember? Was there even anything to remember?

"_Be careful."_

"_You too."_

There it was again. Those words. Why did he still hear them? Who said them? Why did she say 'you too' ? Wait. She? What she? There was no she. He turned his head to the side again and unconsciously pulled against his restraints. "Uhhhhhh," he murmured again. He was so immersed in the darkness he wasn't even aware of someone lifting his eyelids and of a penlight being flashed into his pupils.

"You're all right, Adam," a male voice said from somewhere in the fog. "You continue to rest and tomorrow, we will begin with the experiment." He patted the patient's shoulder and started to get up from the bed, but then just as quickly sat back down again. He stared at the sleeping man with interest.

"I understand, Adam, you reacted to hearing something during the journey here," the voice said calmly.

"Uhhhhhh," Hefner murmured again slowly continuing to move his head from side to side.

The man leaned closer to Hefner and put his lips up against the man's ear. "Soon you will not remember anything, Adam, except what I want you to remember," he said with a smirk.

The voice sounded so far away, like hearing it through an echo chamber yet it was so far away he could barely hear it.

"Your name is Adam Hefner," the voice said calmly.

The name meant nothing to him; he didn't even know who Adam Hefner was. He was so out of it he never felt the sleeve of his shirt being rolled up and his arm being exposed, nor did he feel the cold of an alcohol soaked cotton ball rubbing a spot on the exposed arm. He also had no reaction to the pricking of his skin by a syringe and the wiping of the same spot on his arm by another wet cotton ball, nor feel his shirt sleeve being rolled down again.

"What I just gave you won't hurt you, Adam. It's just something to keep you…how should I say…intoxicated for our purposes. But let me leave you with this thought. You are Adam Hefner. Understand? Adam Hefner_._" He again patted the man's shoulder. "See you in the morning, Adam." He got up this time and after tossing the cotton balls in the wastebasket, and putting the now empty syringe in his jacket pocket, walked out of the room. He then approached the nurses' station and looked at the nurse behind the counter. "Hand me the chart for Mr. Hefner," he said calmly.

Doing as she was told, the nurse handed the chart to the man who, flipping it open, began to write something. "I just gave Mr. Hefner a sedative that will help him sleep throughout the remainder of today and the hopefully until morning. Have somebody check him every two hours and then I'll check on him again myself come morning." Closing the chart he handed it back to the nurse and smiled tucking his pen into his breast pocket.

"Yes, Doctor Hunt," she said with a smile of her own.

* * *

_My name is Adam, _he told himself as he shifted positions on the bed. _My name is Adam. I don't know…don't know…don't know anybody by that name. Adam._

He settled down as the drug began to take effect. He felt like his mind was being ripped from him leaving only an empty void where once something should be. But what? He wanted to cry out but being unable to. He tried telling his mind to do something, anything; but found his body resisting the urge to move.

_Adam. My name is Adam. But there is something…someone…I don't know…can't remember. _Adam Hefner soon found himself staring blankly at the ceiling unable to move or speak. It was shortly afterward he fell into a deep but troubled sleep.

* * *

Daria and Ron were waiting in Doctor Hunt's office when the door opened and the doctor walked in, closing the door. Smiling, he patted his son on the shoulder as he walked around his desk and sat down behind it. Then, he smiled at both young people who sat facing his desk.

"Well?" asked Daria anxiously. "How is he?"

Hunt exhaled through his nose. "He should sleep for hours. I gave him a mild injection of the drug to keep him intoxicated. That, combined with the sedative should keep him quiet. But I asked the nurse to check him every two hours and inform me if something occurs before morning. But he should be fine as long as he stays in his catatonic state."

"Is there any chance he might remember anything, dad?" asked Ron with a concerned look at his father.

"I seriously doubt it, son. But he'll continue receiving the drug often enough to keep him quiet. Right now he doesn't know his own name much less who he is, so I seriously doubt he'll remember anything else. And if he should start, you know what will have to be done then." The last sentence was more of a statement that a question. But Hunt watched his son nod slowly.

Hunt leaned back in his chair with his hands clasped and resting on his stomach. "I must admit that at first I was against having him take part in our experiment, but now that I've met him, I believe he may be just what we've been looking for."

"He certainly is different from the others," Daria interjected with an amused grin.

"That he is, my dear," Hunt replied. "And he should do very nicely as long as we can keep him hidden from the FBI. If they see him, there's a good chance all our efforts will be for nothing."

* * *

(1) Echolalia is the parrot-like repetition of a word or phrase just spoken by another person.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Police Chief David Madison hung up the telephone and leaned back in his wooden chair, running both hands over his head of thick brown hair as he exhaled deeply. Despite being in his early forties with brown eyes, Madison was still the youngest police chief in Sacramento history. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he felt the beginnings of a headache. He only opened his eyes and looked up when he heard his name being called. One of his officers was standing in the doorway with three people behind him.

Sighing, Madison sat up in his chair. "What is it Charlie?" he said wearily.

Officer Charles Bannister entered the small office followed by the three agents. "Dave, this is the three agents from the FBI."

Madison, smiling, stood up and offered his hand to the most attractive, shapely blond woman he had ever seen. She was wearing a smart, expensive-looking navy blue pantsuit smiling warmly as she shook his hand. Madison told himself she had the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen; but eyes filled with just a touch of sadness. "You must be Agent Jareau. We spoke on the phone. Thanks for coming out here so quickly." He glanced at his officer. "That'll be all, Charlie."

"You're quite welcome," JJ replied as the officer left the room. She motioned with her hand at the others. "This is SSA Derek Morgan…" His eyes then met those of a black man who looked as if he could be a professional athlete instead of an FBI agent; he shook Morgan's hand firmly.

"And this is SSA…." JJ began.

"David Rossi," Madison grinned as he firmly grabbed Rossi's hand. "I've read your books. It's a real honor to meet you, sir."

Rossi smiled faintly. "Wish it could be under happier circumstances."

JJ waited until pleasantries had been completed. "You'll be meeting our other team members, Special Agent Emily Prentiss and Doctor Spencer Reid later."

"Pleased to meet all of you," Madison added with hands now on his narrow hips. "So, what do you folks need?"

Morgan folded his arms while taking a casual pose. "Agent Rossi and I would like to go to the crime scene where Andrea Ackles body was found and have a look around, and hopefully speak with the neighbor who discovered the body. And Agent Jareau will need two message boards and an evidence board to set up the time-line between all the victims, as well as everything you have on the six dead women."

Madison nodded as he walked out from behind his desk and led the agents out of his office. "That'll be no problem. I'll have Officer Bannister get you what you need, Agent Jareau," he said with a quick glance over his shoulder at the blond. He then glanced at Rossi and Morgan. "Then, I'll take you both to the crime scene."

"Also, Chief Madison," JJ said. "Have you had a press conference yet?"

"Not really."

"We'll schedule one when we're ready," JJ explained. "This way, you or one of your men won't have to deal with everything. I'm the liaison between you and your people, the FBI, the media, and the BAU." Her smile was as dazzling as the twinkle in her bright blue eyes.

"I don't envy you that job," Madison said with a chuckle. One look at the blond and Madison could tell she was not just another pretty face, but confident in her abilities and could handle things with very little or no trouble. Also, he sort of wished he was ten to twelve years younger.

Soon, he drove his regulation police cruiser with Morgan seated beside him and Rossi following in one of the SUVs. In the beginning, the drive was in silence while Madison, out of the corner of his eyes, watched the black agent's reflection in the window and noticed how sad it seemed despite the attempt to hide his feelings. Then, after a few minutes, the police chief broke the silence.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Agent Morgan?"

Morgan looked over at Madison. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Well, it might be none of my business, but, when you and your team first arrived, it seemed like all of you appeared to be a bit, oh, I don't know, preoccupied."

Morgan shrugged. "You sure you're not a profiler?" he asked the police chief with a grim smile. "It's just…we suspect the person involved in this case might be the same one who was involved in a similar case in Louisville, Kentucky where eight women died the same way they have here and…" he exhaled deeply as he took a few seconds to compose himself.

"And?" Madison asked, curious. He sensed what he was about to be told was not good news.

"And our boss, SSA Aaron Hotchner, disappeared three years ago while we were working the case. We never found him or his body."

Madison looked at Morgan with compassion. "I'm sorry. So, what if it turns out to be the same person? What will you do?"

Morgan sighed wearily. "We'll arrest 'im. Then get him to tell us where Agent Hotchner is and if he's alive. Charges of kidnapping a Federal agent and/or the murder of said agent will be added to the charges he'll face here regarding these women and the ones in Louisville." Morgan's eyes narrowed as he knew what the police chief was alluding to. "Don't worry, Chief, we'll do everything professionally and by the book. We know how to keep our personal feelings separate when we work a case."

Madison smiled. "I'm not worried about that, Agent Morgan. What are you and your team planning on doing first?"

"As Agent Jareau explained, we're going to go to Andrea Ackles home, and then Agent Rossi and I want to speak with the neighbor who found her body."

Madison nodded. "That would be Dewey Mason. He lives right next door to the Ackles home. I spoke to him while waiting for you folks to arrive. He's expecting us."

Morgan nodded. "Agent Prentiss and Doctor Reid will be visiting Sierra Vista Hospital and speak with a Doctor Jackson Hunt."

"Jack's a good man," Madison explained. "I've met with him several times during this investigation, and he's been very upset especially since two of the girls were former patients of his. He's afraid these deaths will give his hospital a bad name."

Just then Morgan's phone rang. "Excuse me," he said reaching into his pocket and removing his cell phone, flipped it open, and pressed a button. "Talk to me, Garcia."

"Okay, lover, I got the 411 on Doctor Hunt, and I have to admit he's impressive."

"Hold a minute. Rossi's behind me; I'm putting you on speaker. Can you connect us so he can listen in as well?"

"Of course, my marvelous hunk. I could blow up his cell phone if you want me to."

"I know you could, Garcia," Morgan said with a chuckle. The perky tech analyst always knew when he needed some cheering up; and as this case was reopening painful wounds of when Hotch had vanished, he needed it, as would the others. "But not today, sweet thing." He was aware Madison's eyes glanced in his direction and there was a smirk on his face.

"Okay, Doctor Jackson Hunt has been Chief-of-Staff at Sierra Vista hospital for the past seven years; he was Chief-of-Staff at Central State Hospital in Louisville and…."

"Wait a minute," Morgan interrupted. "He used to be Chief-of-Staff at Central State?"

"Yes, my dark champion. He was there for five years before applying for the same position at Sierra Vista when the previous COS retired. Sierra Vista has thrived under his leadership since he took over. He has received several citations for his work with the mentally ill as well as numerous awards and commendations. He is well respected in his field of psychiatry. He is widowed with one son, Ronald, who works at Sierra Vista as well and, believe it or not, used to work at Central State also and moved to Sacramento a month before his father did."

Morgan and Madison exchanged looks. "Garcia, is Ronald Hunt married?"

"Un memento," Penelope informed her boss as her fingers could be heard pecking away at her keyboard. "Yes. His wife's name is Daria Hunt nee Armbrister. She works as a registered nurse at Sierra Vista. Her husband is a nutritionist at Sierra Vista. Both have spotless records as well."

"Rossi, did you get that?" asked Morgan.

"Yeah," Rossi's voice was heard over the cell. "Garcia, when did Ronald and Daria Hunt leave Central State exactly?"

"Give me a minute." Penelope's fingers clicked on her keyboard again. "Okay, here we are. Both of them left Central State at the same time, and that was three years ago. Oh no…"

"What is it, baby girl?" asked Morgan with narrowed eyes.

"They both resigned from Central State two days before Hotch disappeared."

"Are you sure, Garcia?" asked Rossi, intrigued.

"Yes, sir," Garcia's voice was now breaking as she spoke. "I could never forget the day our liege went missing. It was two days prior, sir. Morgan, do you think they could be the UnSubs?"

"Can't be sure, Garcia," Morgan told her. "If they aren't, it's a hell of a coincidence. And they worked at the same hospital in Louisville where the other girls were once patients. Then they move to Sacramento and are now working at a hospital where there are six similar deaths. But they are two people we'll have to look into further. Thanks, Garcia." He disconnected the call. He had a strange look on his face.

"What are you thinking, Agent Morgan?" asked Madison.

"I'm wondering what happened to these two people three years ago that they were not heard from, and why they suddenly reappeared now. Where were they for three years?"

* * *

She stood beside the head of the bed on which Adam Hefner was sleeping peacefully. She stood by with arms folded watching him with an impassive face. She had to admit that the man was extremely good-looking even though asleep. _It's too bad,_ she thought to herself. _It's really too bad it had to be this way. If only…._

"Daria?" a male voice called out from the doorway causing the woman to turn and look over her shoulder. She spotted her husband standing in the doorway, eying his wife with a suspicious look in his eyes. "What are you doing here? You know dad doesn't want anybody in here when the FBI will be here within the hour. He'll sleep probably for several more hours. Besides…." He walked inside the room and stood beside his wife. "You've been staring at him quite a lot since he's been committed. You find him attractive maybe?"

Daria chuckled as she turned back to the man lying on the bed. "Don't be ridiculous, Ron. I won't deny that he's handsome. But that's as far as it goes. As far as I'm concerned, he's just another test subject for our experiment. And after he serves his purpose, we'll dispose of him as we have all the others." As her husband's arm slid around her slim waist, she looked into his face; she could feel his mind working. "Have you decided how he's going to commit suicide?"

"I have a few ideas rolling around in my head. But one thing I'm considering and I'll discuss it with dad is that since Adam's catatonic, he could perhaps show some signs of self-inflicted injury or even malnutrition. This way, when he does 'commit suicide' I could use one of those means."

Daria gave a quick kiss on her husband's cheek. "I hope Adam works out. We didn't have much luck with those women in Louisville or even the six women here. I don't know what Jack will do if Adam doesn't work out." A sudden noise behind them made them both turn and glance over their shoulder. Doctor Hunt stood in the doorway eying them with disapproval.

"The FBI's pulling up in the driveway and I need you two to disappear," he said. "Also, before you go, make sure the door to Adam's room is closed. The nurse at the nurses' station will check on him if necessary and has instructions to keep him sedated. We don't need the FBI seeing him before he serves his purpose."

As his son and daughter-in-law exited the room, Dr. Hunt studied the man lying restrained on the bed and smirked deviously. _Soon, Adam, soon. I believe you are exactly what I need for our experiment to succeed. If someone like you can be broken and manipulated, then it's all I can ask for._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The dreams played over and over in Adam Hefner's mind as he thrashed about on the bed; troubling dreams that held no meaning for him at all. They were about people he didn't know….

_"Be careful," he told her._

_"You too," was her reply._

_They had split up after exchanging those words. He went one way and the woman the other. He had gone into one of the rooms with his gun in one hand and a mini-flashlight in the other, and, after his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, slowly entered the room and looked around._

_"Traci!" he called out to the empty darkness without receiving an answer. "Traci Hopson!" Still there was no answer. But he felt the hairs on his neck bristle as a red flag warning became apparent. He felt as if he was not alone in this room. But there was nobody present._

_He turned around with his weapon pointed in one hand and shined the light beam in one end of the room. "Come out with your hands up!" _

_A noise from behind him made him whirl around again shining the light in another corner. Again there was nobody. What was going on here? A sudden moaning sound from behind him made him turn around again and shine his flashlight in the far corner where he found a young woman, lying on the floor curled up in a ball, whimpering so softly he hadn't even heard it prior to now. Her arms were wrapped around herself. _

_With eyes narrowed, he hurried to the woman's side and dropped to one knee beside her. Whoever she was, she was not Traci Hopson. Had there been another girl since Traci? He placed a hand gently on the woman's head and equally as gently stroked her hair attempting to calm the woman who was trembling. _

_"Don't hurt me," she begged in a shaky tone as she began to shy away from the outstretched hand. "I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me anymore."_

_"I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a calming voice. "Can you tell me your name?"_

_"Don't hurt me anymore, please. Please don't hurt me." She squeezed her eyes tightly shut refusing to look at him. She just continued to whimper as if in some kind of pain. A noise behind him again made him turn while remaining on his knee beside the woman; his flashlight illuminating a man about six feet tall standing beside the door holding what appeared to be a club of some kind._

_"Get away from her," the man with the club demanded as he took a step closer._

_Still kneeling beside the frightened woman, he aimed his weapon at the approaching man who was slapping the weapon into the palm of his opposite hand and continued approaching. "Drop your weapon and put your hands up where I can see them," he ordered. The man continued approaching._

_Suddenly, he yelped dropping the flashlight and grabbing the back of his thigh once he felt the pin prick. Looking down, the woman, now seemingly recovered, was leaning on one elbow and holding a syringe in one hand. She had a grin on her face._

_"What did you…what…?" he managed to get out before a weird sensation overtook his body, and suddenly he found himself unable to speak or move. He fell forward onto the floor; even his weapon was too heavy to hold now and slipped from his fingers. He knew immediately he had been given a paralyzing drug. As he couldn't move or speak, but was awake and could feel things, he felt the woman's body press against his back as she leaned over him and picked up his dropped weapon before scooting around him and was now in front of him gazing into his eyes. She was smiling._

_"You're probably wondering why we're doing this to you. It's very simple really. You know what we look like for one. The other is that you'd be perfect for the experiment; a big, strong man like you. So in control. It'll be enjoyable to see how out-of-control we can get you." She looked up at the man who still carried the club._

_"We can't stay here any longer," he told her in a low voice. "We need to get out of here and take him with us. He brought others with him and they're all in the house searching for us and the girl."_

_"How do we get him out of here then?"_

_"Simple. I have a stretcher hidden behind one of the secret panels. We can use that to help get him out of here as he can't speak or move. I've taken care of the woman so she won't interrupt us. Once we get him out of the house and into the woods, we can then load him into the ambulance and head to our location where we can keep him until it's safe to move him. We'll have to get him somewhat prepared for what needs to be done." _

_"Get the stretcher," she ordered. She waited until the man had walked away before leaning over and running a finger along Hotch's jaw line. "You are a looker," she said softly. She kissed the tip of Hotch's nose and glanced over her shoulder to make sure the other man hadn't returned yet; he hadn't. Turning back to Hotch she stroked his cheek. "Jack probably won't like us bringing you to him at first. But once the idea of breaking a big, strong FBI agent appeals to him, he'll come around. And anyway…." running her hand now down the agent's body, and let it linger on his groin area. She groped him through his trousers. Her eyebrows arched and a pleasurable smile appeared. "…you are certainly well endowed, I see. Perhaps it won't be a total waste after all." She turned and spotted the man carrying a folded stretcher; she stood up and walked over to him, leaving Hotch alone. His eyes watched the two of them as they went about their business knowing he couldn't do or say anything to stop them. And what had the man done to Prentiss? What did he mean by he had taken care of the woman? Was Prentiss dead? No. He wouldn't think like that. He couldn't afford to. He blinked back the gathering moisture in his eyes._

_The man reached under the stretcher after it had been opened and locked it after laying it flat beside Hotch. Then, he stuck his hands under Hotch's armpits and moved the upper half of his body onto the stretcher while the woman moved his legs. Once that was done, the woman stuck Hotch's weapon in her waistband and his mini flashlight in her pocket as the man picked up a sheet and after shaking it open, quickly covered Hotch with it from head-to-toe. _

_"Let's go," he said as he crouched down grabbing the front end of the stretcher while the woman picked up the other end and the duo then left the room by exiting through the hidden wall panel being sure to close it behind them. _

"Uhhhhh," Adam groaned, his head tossing from side to side as he strained against his restraints. He needed to get free; to get away from these dreams of people he didn't know. If the woman in the beginning looked familiar to him, then why couldn't he remember who she was? What was he doing in that place to begin with?

He suddenly felt a hand gently stroking his hair in a calming fashion. "Relax, Adam. Sleep." She continued stroking his hair until his breathing evened out and he seemed to settle down. "You need to rest before tomorrow when the experiment starts. The doctor needs you rested, not agitated." To drive home her point, Daria leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against Adam's and kissed him passionately as she ran one hand down his chest to his stomach before heading lower to his groin area where she began groping him again. She could feel the man moan as he tossed back and forth against the restraints. Hearing the door opening, she quickly sat up straight on the edge of the bed waiting to see who was coming in. She smiled when she saw her husband come in.

"I somehow thought I'd find you in here with him," Ron sneered. "I'm beginning to think you have a thing for him."

"Don't be silly, Ron," Daria cooed getting to her feet and approaching her husband. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I told you before he is quite handsome, but you're the only man I want and need," she cooed with a final glance over her shoulder at the sleeping figure. _"Not that I wouldn't give anything for one night with Adam," _she told herself. She then looked at her husband. "Why are you here anyway? Has something happened?"

"My father has two FBI agents in his office right now and I was about to take off for the lab but couldn't find you. I have to make certain everything is ready for tomorrow. Also, I don't want either of us seen by either FBI agent right now. So, let's go." He held open the door and as his wife passed him by and into the corridor, he stared at the sleeping figure. He frowned. _"Adam, I suspect my wife has more than a scientific interest in you. And should that prove to be the case, I might have to do something about it." _He told himself before following her out the door and closing it behind him.

* * *

"You certainly have a lot of citations and awards, Doctor Hunt," said Emily Prentiss as she studied the contents of some of the framed items on the wall. "Very impressive," she added turning to look back at the doctor seated behind his desk with hands folded on top and a broad smile on his face.

"Thank you, Agent Prentiss," he said with just a bit of feigned embarrassment. "I take great pride in my work with the mentally ill. Making them well again is my top priority." His eyes then shifted to those of Spencer Reid who sat in one of two cushioned chairs in front of the expansive mahogany desk with his long legs crossed and his arms folded across his body. Reid's face was unreadable. "So Agent Reid…or do I refer to you as Doctor Reid?" He studied the young man with his longish brown hair, boyish features, and gentle brown eyes.

"Dr. Reid is fine," Reid said just a bit shyly.

Hunt chuckled. "It's rare to find someone as young as you as a medical doctor and an FBI agent as well. How old are you if I may ask?"

"Twenty-five. And I'm not that kind of doctor. I have PhDs in Chemistry, Mathematics, and Engineering; can read 20,000 words a minute, have an IQ of 187, and have an eidetic memory."

Hunt arched his eyebrows in genuine surprise. "You're a genius then?"

Reid smiled, embarrassed, and hung his head just a bit. "I uh…yes."

"Then let me congratulate you, sir," Hunt admitted. "I've never actually met a true genius before. I am truly honored, sir."

Prentiss, meanwhile, had sat down in the other cushioned chair beside Reid. She crossed her legs and rested her arms on the wooden arms of her chair. "Doctor Hunt, Dr. Reid and I understand how busy you are and appreciate you taking time out to speak with us."

"Always eager to help the FBI," Hunt admitted shifting in his seat. "I know you both might want to speak with Dr. Bowman as he treated Andrea Ackles, but he is off today but will be in tomorrow. He's the best one to talk about Andrea as he was her personal therapist. Now, how can I help you agents? I assume your visit has to do with the young ladies who were killed after being discharged from here?"

"Yes it does," Prentiss gave a slight shake of her head tossing a strand of her raven hair over her shoulder. "We understand two of the deceased women were being treated personally by you?"

Hunt turned a charming smile in the direction of Prentiss. "That's correct…." he grabbed two file folders from the corner of his desk and opened both of them laying them side by side. "….a Jennifer Lawman and a Tara Jamison. Lovely girls, both of them. They were making such excellent progress while they were here. I had such high hopes…." he sighed wearily. "Just goes to show even the best of us can never tell sometimes, can they?"

"Exactly what were they being treated for, Doctor Hunt?" asked Prentiss who was intently studying the older man.

"Let's see." Hunt looked through the folder marked 'Lawman' first. "Jennifer was being treated for bipolar depression while Tara was being treated for depression with rapid cycling." He eyed the female agent. "Are you familiar with rapid cycling, agent?" Prentiss had to shake her head indicating that she really didn't have any idea although she had heard of the term. But as Hunt opened his mouth to respond, Reid beat him to it.

"Rapid cycling is when a person experiences four or more mood swings or more commonly called episodes in a twelve-month period. Each episode can consist of depression, mania or even a mixed state. Bipolar depression, on the other hand, involves periods of excitability alternating with periods of depression. The mood swings with bipolar depression between mania and depression can be very abrupt," he explained with excitement while looking at Prentiss.

Hunt, duly impressed, arched both eyebrows. "I couldn't have explained it any better than that, Doctor Reid."

The young agent, seeing Emily staring at him with amazement, turned away feeling a bit embarrassed for running off at the mouth. Swallowing, he shut his mouth as if embarrassed.

"How were both girls progressing?" Emily asked.

"Very well in fact. Jennifer was being treated with an anti-depressant which had originally been prescribed by her psychiatrist Dr. Ottinger. Once she was admitted here to Sierra Vista and she was given a thorough examination and evaluation by me, I saw no need to change her medication."

"What was she taking?"

"Let's see. She was taking lithium, the maximum dosage allowed. Unfortunately, she had tried overdosing on it prior to being admitted here. But that still didn't, in my opinion, warrant changing her medication."

"And what about Tara Jamison?" Reid asked.

Hunt went through his other folder again. "Tara was prescribed Zoloft which she was doing well on. That, group therapy, and one-on-one therapy with me. Jennifer also had group therapy and one-on-one therapy."

"And both women responded well?"

"Yes indeed. I would never have recommended they be discharged after thirty days if they hadn't. I would have found some way to keep them here."

"I don't understand," Emily stated. "If thirty days wasn't sufficient time why would you have to find a way to keep them here longer. It seems to me you would just have to recommend they remain here."

Hunt smirked. "You obviously haven't been confined in a mental hospital, Agent Prentiss. The insurance companies only allow thirty days maximum coverage for hospitalization in a mental health facility. You have to fight tooth and nail if your patient requires longer hospitalization."

Prentiss folded her arms. "Did you feel either woman required a longer stay?"

Hunt shook his head. "Looking back at it now, perhaps I should have keep both Jennifer and Tara here longer. But at the time, I felt in my opinion, that they were sufficiently recovered enough to be discharged and return to their daily lives."

"I notice, doctor, that you address both women by their first names," Emily said shifting in her chair while never moving her eyes from the doctor. "Isn't that a bit unusual?"

Hunt smiled. "Perhaps, Agent Prentiss," he said. "But here at Sierra Vista we address all our patients by their first names. We prefer to maintain a family-like atmosphere. I believe it makes our patients feel less like they're in a mental health facility and more like they're at the home of a family member or friend. It goes a long way to making them feel safe here."

"Let me ask a question, Doctor Hunt," Reid said playing with his fingers. "What exactly is the procedure when you get a new patient? What I mean is what happens when a patient is admitted here to Sierra Vista?"

Hunt sighed. "Well, after their personal information is received and a file created, they are given a complete physical examination by one of our licensed physicians to that we can have a record of any and all physical conditions or ailments which may interfere with the treatment program that needs to be set up for them. An example is that if it's discovered a patient has hypertension, there are certain antidepressants which may be dangerous to that medical condition and we need to know things like that. Our patients well-being physically is as important as their mental health here. After that is done, the patient is assigned to a psychiatrist and the routine and the rules here are explained to the patient."

"And what are the rules if we may ask?" asked Prentiss.

"They're very simple really. Each patient has a strict routine that must be observed. They must be up by seven a.m. and be showered and dressed by seven thirty. Breakfast is from seven forty-five to eight-fifteen. They must each attend group therapy, individual therapy with their assigned doctors, participate in art classes, and if they have free time they can spend it either in their rooms or in the common area where the patients can play board games, watch television, read or sit and talk. We try to keep the free times to a limit as we want to keep them occupied and have a structured routine. We feel that will go a long way to helping the patient when he or she returns to society." He frowned. "It just worries me what all these deaths are going to do to the hospital's reputation." He paused as there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in," Hunt announced looking around as did the agents. The door opened and Daria stood just inside the doorway.

"Yes, nurse? Can whatever it is wait a few minutes? I'm busy with the FBI right now."

"I'm sorry, Doctor Hunt. But you asked that someone keep an eye on Mr. Hefner and let you know if there's any change in his condition."

The sudden change in Hunt's face didn't escape either Reid or Prentiss. "Is this Mr. Hefner a patient, doctor?" asked Prentiss.

"Ah yes. Yes he is. He just arrived today. His family moved out here and had him transferred to Sierra Vista." Getting to his feet, Hunt excused himself for a minute and escorted Daria outside, closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" he said in a low voice. "I agreed you and Ron should stay out of sight until after the FBI left."

"I know you did, but you needn't worry so much. The FBI has no idea what Ron and I look like and nobody ever saw us. And those at Central State think we moved somewhere other than Sacramento."

Hunt, reaching out, ran both hands up and down his daughter-in-law's arms before giving them a gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry. It's just that nothing must go wrong before we carry out the testing on Adam. He could be the one we've been looking for. By the way, you said something about there being a change in his condition?"

"Yes. He's becoming restless and tossing and turning. He might be fighting the effects of the drug. What do you want me to do?"

"Give him another injection but slightly increase the dosage this time. He must be kept quiet while the FBI is here. Also, after you give him the injection, stay with him and keep an eye on him. I'll stop by and check on him after I get rid of the FBI."

"Consider it done," Daria replied with a slight upturn of the corners of her mouth. She turned and hurried away. After she was gone, Hunt re-entered his office to see Prentiss and Reid standing and looking as if they were preparing to leave. He feigned surprise.

"Leaving already?" he asked. "I thought you'd want to ask me more questions?" His eyes shifted back and forth between the agents.

"We understand how busy you are," Reid stated extending his hand which Hunt shook. The psychiatrist was somewhat surprised by the firm handshake of the skinny agent. "How's Mr. Hefner?" he asked sticking both hands in his pants pockets and shaking his head slightly to get a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"He'll be fine. He came to us in a catatonic state. I'm hoping to accomplish with him what I failed with Jennifer and Tara as well as those other poor women."

Prentiss bit her lower lip as she pushed back a strand of her just below shoulder-length hair over her shoulder. "Doctor Hunt, would it be possible for Dr. Reid and myself to look around the hospital? Perhaps talk to some of the staff?"

"And maybe a few of the patients as well?" Reid tossed in. "Perhaps they saw or heard something while these women were patients here as your staff might have been otherwise occupied."

"Absolutely not!" Hunt replied with a touch of anger in his voice that surprised both agents although they hid their reaction. "My patients expect their privacy to be maintained while here and be safe from outsiders prying into their lives." His face softened a bit. "I'm afraid I must deny your request, agents." He held open his office door for them. "I'm afraid I must go now. Our newest patient, Adam Hefner is having problems and I must check on him. Poor man, we had to have him restrained when he got here." He walked out the office and were soon in the common room.

"Why is he restrained if he's catatonic?" asked a curious Prentiss. Again before Hunt could answer, Reid jumped in.

"Ah, Emily, although catatonic patients normally have a lack of response to external stimuli and are resistant to movement or instructions, there have been instances where they can still cause themselves self-inflicted injury." Reid noticed Hunt staring at him with an amused grin on his face.

"Doctor Reid, I would love the opportunity to work with you and study how your mind works. I bet you would present a real challenge." His face brightened. "In fact, why don't you stop by sometime so we can talk some more. I find you most fascinating indeed."

Reid blushed. He was not use to compliments from those other than his mother and his fellow agents. He blinked back tears as he recalled how Hotch always encouraged him and complimented him on his genius. He was glad to see Hunt didn't seem to notice.

"We'll see," was all Reid uttered before he and Prentiss started to walk away; he stopped and turned back. "Oh, by the way, One of us will be back tomorrow to speak with Doctor Bowman. But we'll check before we stop by."

"That will be fine," Hunt said as he watched both agents turn and leave the building. _"Yes Doctor Reid. If things don't work out with Adam. You will be a wonderful addition to our testing," _he told himself._ "Your mind most definitely would provide a challenge. Perhaps you and Adam together will be what we need."_

_But first things first_, Hunt thought. He still had Adam. But he tucked away the knowledge that Spencer Reid was waiting in the wings should Adam not survive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Prentiss, standing beside the open driver's side door of the SUV, held open the door as she watched Reid buckle his seat belt as he sat on the front passenger seat. Something was and had been nagging her since she and Reid had left the hospital.

"Something troubling you?" Reid asked looking at his partner with her faraway look in her brown eyes. "Emily?" He asked when he got no initial response.

Prentiss awoke as if from a trance and shook her head to see the young agent watching her with a worried expression. "What? Did you just say something?" She started climbing inside the vehicle sliding behind the steering wheel and closing the door. She began buckling herself in.

"I said is something bothering you?" Reid repeated. "You've been a bit distracted since we left the hospital."

Leaning back in her seat, the raven-haired agent faced the younger man as she brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm not sure. It's just….did you notice how defensive Dr. Hunt became when we asked if we could look around and maybe speak with some of the patients and staff?"

Reid shrugged after a few seconds. "Not really. I mean, these patients expect complete privacy. It's the same way in Bennington Sanitarium where my mother is. The doctors there would probably have the same reaction as Doctor Hunt if you asked them to look around and speak with some of the patients or staff. It'd be considered an invasion of the patient's privacy."

"That's not what I meant," Prentiss said, exasperated. "What I meant was the amount of anger in his voice at our request. It was more than just an outright refusal. He actually seemed enraged that we even asked."

"He was wasn't he?" Reid asked now that he had thought about it. "Even the doctors at Bennington don't have that intense a reaction to a request like that." He looked at Emily as she turned the key in the ignition. "You think he's hiding something?"

"I don't know," Prentiss replied. "But I think we definitely need to check into it. Also, something bothers me about his interest in you." She saw Reid's eyebrows arch in confusion. "Don't ask me why yet because I don't know. But after what happened with Hotch, I'm not overlooking anything at this point." Giving the steering wheel a turn, she began pulling away from the curb.

* * *

Chief Madison parked his vehicle outside the home of Andrea Ackles with Rossi parking his SUV behind his. Then, the three men got out, and with Madison leading the way, followed him up the brick walkway of the dead woman's home to the front door.

"Nice house," Rossi commented glancing around at the outside and admiring the well-kept flower gardens lined up along both sides of the front door. "I understand Andrea lived alone?" he asked Madison.

"Yeah, she did," Madison replied. "According to her neighbors, she enjoyed tending to and working in her garden." He pointed to the rows of multi-colored flowers. "She planted and raised these flowers all on her own. Was always eager to help her neighbors if they needed it, and to use that old line, everybody liked her. She was a real sweet girl according to everybody." He opened the door of the small house and allowed the agents to pass inside. He stood nearby watching them look around at the furnishings and photographs on the wall. Morgan craned his neck to get a closer view of the framed photos; they were of a smiling Andrea with different people, some older and some younger. But in every photo, the young woman was happy and smiling.

"Doesn't look like a woman who would take her own life," said the black agent. "She looks very happy in each of these photos."

Rossi glanced at the photos before turning his attention to a framed certificate on the wall.

"Huh. She was honored by the local YWCA for her teaching swimming to handicapped youngsters."

"Definitely not a woman to take her own life," Morgan repeated as he glanced at the certificate before he followed Rossi upstairs with the Police Chief behind them. The three men looked around the bathroom and bedroom finding nothing of interest. They then returned downstairs, exited the house, and then headed in the direction of the garage where a yellow crime-scene tape was draped. Rossi and Morgan ducked under the tape and looked around while Madison stood on the opposite side of the yellow tape with arms folded, watching.

"Where's her car?" asked Rossi staring at the empty space where a car had once been parked.

"It's still in our lot," Madison replied. "Our people went over it with a fine tooth comb. Found nothing wrong with it whatsoever."

"And the cause of death was from carbon dioxide?" asked Morgan.

Madison nodded. "No doubt. Also, there were no needle or puncture marks anywhere on her body. No alcohol. No drugs. Well, nothing other than the anti-depressant she was prescribed. But there was no overdose or abuse of the medicine found. Those were the first things I had checked when we found her. I was thinking maybe somebody either drugged her before placing her in her car and turning on the engine, or maybe she passed out from drinking. No such luck."

As Morgan and Rossi ducked back under the yellow tape, they spotted a middle-age man they guessed was somewhere in his late twenties, walking towards them from next door.

"Chief Madison?" the man called out. The Chief turned slightly and glanced over his shoulder. He waved the man over.

"Morning, Dewey," Madison said. He then gestured to the two profilers. "Dewey, these are two of the FBI agents I was telling you about….David Rossi and Derek Morgan. Gentlemen, this is Dewey Mason. He lives…lived, next door to Andrea. He found her body and called us."

"Mr. Mason," Rossi said as he shook the man's hand; Morgan shook it next. "Chief Madison tells us you were a friend of Miss Ackles?" asked the older profiler.

Wrapping his arms around himself, Mason shrugged. "I moved next door about three months ago," he explained. "She was a tremendous help to me when I moved in."

"How so?" asked Morgan.

"Well, she organized some of the neighbors to help me move my belongings inside and my first night here she invited me to her house for a home-cooked meal seeing as my gas stove wasn't turned on yet. She was a very sweet girl. I had no idea she was…." he didn't finish.

"Was what, Mr. Mason?" asked Rossi crossing his arms.

"You know…." Mason continued, somewhat embarrassed. "That she had mental problems."

"You mean because she was troubled?" asked Morgan, his eyes narrowing.

Mason nodded. "Well, yeah. I mean, who would have thought such a sweet girl would end up killing herself?"

"That's the second time you said she was a sweet girl, Mr. Mason," Rossi pointed out. "Sounds like you had a crush on her perhaps?"

"I didn't….I mean, maybe….well, I did like her," said Mason, caught off guard by Rossi's question and that he had been found out. "But she was troubled, y'know. I couldn't get involved romantically with a troubled girl."

Morgan shook his head sadly. "Tell us about finding her body."

"I already told the Chief," said Mason.

"Now tell us," Rossi said in his authoritative voice.

Mason swallowed hard. "Well, it's like I told Chief Madison. I was sitting on my porch and saw Andrea leave her house. She waved to me and told me she was going into town. That she had an appointment I think. I saw her go into her garage and I went back inside. I had a TV dinner in the oven, and after it was done, I sat down and ate it. I then came back outside to sit on the porch again, and that's when I heard a car engine running and smelled fumes. Anyway, I left my porch and approached Andrea's house and noticed the fumes smelled stronger as I neared the garage and the sound of the engine was louder too. I opened the garage and went inside, and the whole garage was full of fumes. That's when I saw Andrea in the front seat of her car. I ran back inside my own house and called 911."

"You didn't see anybody hanging around Miss Ackles garage or house prior to her leaving and entering the garage?" asked Morgan.

"No sir," said Mason. "Not a sole. Then again I was inside for about an hour eating my lunch."

"Did Miss Ackles ever tell you or complain she was being threatened or hounded by anyone?" asked Rossi.

Mason shook his head. "No, sir. Far as I could tell, she got along with everybody."

Rossi sighed. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Mason."

Glancing at the police chief, Mason nodded to the two agents, then turned, and headed back to his house.

* * *

Doctor Hunt, with his daughter-in-law behind him, walked into the room and found his son standing beside the bed on which the patient was apparently sleeping.

"How is he?" asked Hunt as he came closer, removing his stethoscope which was draped around his neck.

"Sleeping, father. He was a bit restless earlier, but he's calmed down since." Ron Hunt glared at his wife's smirking face. He stood aside as his father approached the bed and after placing the ear plugs of the stethoscope in his ears, placed the round disc against the sleeping man's chest and listened.

"His heart and respiration are good." He stood up and gazed at the unconscious man's face. "I got rid of the FBI, but I've a feeling they will be back." He looked at his son. "Get a wheelchair. We must move Adam from this room, and into the hidden laboratory. Tomorrow morning we will begin the experiment."

"Yes, father," Ron answered as he walked away. Seconds after he left the room, the doctor turned to his daughter-in-law.

"After Mr. Hefner is secured in the lab. I want you to check and make certain everything is ready for the experiment tomorrow. I don't want any delays. Also, make sure we have a good supply of the drugs on hand and that the electroshock equipment is working. I have to erase his current memory first. I don't want Adam to have any recollection of who he is, or of his friends or family. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Jack," replied Daria. "I'll see to everything at once and make sure all is in readiness for you." She smiled sweetly when her father-in-law caressed her cheek with his hand in a loving fashion. Seeing the door open, Hunt quickly dropped his hand to his side just before his son rolled the wheelchair into the room Positioning it beside the bed, Ron locked it so it wouldn't move, then he and his father together released the restraints. Then, the two men dragged the unconscious man off the bed and got him into the wheelchair where Adam's head lolled before falling onto his chest. Doctor Hunt fastened the strap across the man's chest to keep him from slipping out of the wheelchair.

"Take him to the hidden lab, Ron, and make sure he is strapped onto the table and ready for tomorrow."

"Right away," Ron replied as he released the chair and rolled it away in the direction of the door. Reaching the door, he looked over his shoulder. "You coming, Daria?" he asked.

"I'll join you in a few minutes, sweetheart," she purred. "I need to go over some things with Jack first." Seeing her husband nod, she watched him push the wheelchair until he was gone, and closed the door behind him. She then turned and faced Doctor Hunt with a seductive smile and wrapped her arms around his neck while he enveloped her in his. Hunt then plundered her mouth, forcing his tongue into her mouth and could feel her youthful firm body respond to his administrations. He then slid one hand down her back until it rested on her butt, and gave it a squeeze, feeling her press herself against him eagerly. After a few minutes, they both came up for air.

"You are too good for that son of mine," Hunt said looking into her eyes. "But you're perfect for me. I will make you famous when my experiment finally works."

"You really think this Adam is the right one?" Daria asked with a tilt of her head.

"I do. He will help us prove that the human mind can be erased clean and have different thoughts planted into it thus creating a different person entirely. But first we must put him in a completely catatonic state and then erase his mind."

"But what if what happened to the others happens to him?"

Hunt smiled. "Don't worry, my dear. I already have a new candidate in mind if we lose Mr. Hefner. He's an FBI agent I met earlier today. A genius in fact."

Daria playfully hit Hunt's chest with the palms of her hands excitedly. "Who is he? Have I seen him? Tell me."

"He was in my office earlier today. His name is Spencer Reid. He has an IQ of 187 and has an eidetic memory. If we lose Adam, we will simply replace him with Spencer Reid." He gave his daughter-in-law a quick peck on her forehead. "But you'd best be going. We don't want Ron to become suspicious."

* * *

JJ was writing some information down on the board with her blue magic marker when she heard the door open and glanced around to see Prentiss and Reid enter.

"Where's Morgan and Rossi?" asked Prentiss studying the board.

"They're not back yet," the blond replied taking a break and facing the two agents. "How'd you make out at the hospital? Anything?"

"Not really," Reid replied with a chuckle as he sat down at the table. "But Emily thinks Doctor Hunt there might be interested in me."

JJ's eyebrows arched. "Well you are a genius. Who wouldn't want to study your mind?" she teased.

Prentiss then went on to explain Hunt's reaction to her request for her and Reid to speak with some of the patients and staff..

JJ shrugged. "I admit his reaction was a little extreme. But I don't see how what he said indicates he's interested in Spence."

Prentiss pulled out a chair and sat down with a toss of her hair over her shoulder. "I don't know. Maybe I'm making something out of nothing. It's just that with what happened with Hotch, maybe I'm just being over sensitive."

"Probably," JJ replied with a grin.

"Ha, ha," Reid said sarcastically. "Very funny. At least I have somebody maybe interested in my mind. Not like Chief Madison is with you."

"What are you talking about?" JJ asked with arched eyebrows, looking at the youngest profiler.

"Oh come on," Prentiss said, looking at the media liaison, incredulous. "You mean you didn't notice the way Chief Madison was looking at you when we first showed up?"

"You're both crazy," JJ replied disbelievingly. "I'm not interested in Chief Madison."

Prentiss smirked. "You tell the Chief that? Because he's sure interested in you."

JJ shook her head and pushed a strand of long, blond hair over her shoulder. "I think you're both crazy. Can we please get back to this case?"

"She's in denial," Prentiss said looking at Reid.

"Obviously," Reid replied with a smirk.

"Forget it," JJ replied with an exasperated expression as she turned back to the board and continued writing the information beneath each girl's photo. "I have to finish this before Rossi and Morgan get back."

Becoming serious, Prentiss stared at each woman's photo independently. "All these women dead," she said. "Somehow I can't help but wonder if we're overlooking something that could tell us who killed them."

"And who took Hotch," Reid chimed in looking equally serious but at Prentiss.

"You think the same people who killed these women also took Hotch?" asked Prentiss.

"I do," Reid replied gently. "I just have to wonder what they're doing or have done to him seeing they've had him for three years, and we haven't found any trace of him or even a body."

"You think Hotch is still alive after all this time?" JJ asked looking around, pausing in her work. Her bright blue eyes looked at both profilers sadly.

"Strangely enough, I do," Reid replied. "I have to believe he is. To think otherwise would make his being missing more difficult than it already is." He looked back and forth between the women. "Why? Don't both of you think Hotch is still alive?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Luckily before either Prentiss or JJ could answer Reid's question, the door opened and Rossi and Morgan trudged in.

"You both look like your visit to the last crime scene was uneventful," said Prentiss.

"Not completely," replied Morgan as he collapsed into a chair beside Reid. "Rossi and I discovered that the next-door-neighbor, Dewey Mason, who found the body, had a crush on our last victim."

"But he couldn't deal with Andrea having, as he put it, mental problems," Rossi explained as he studied what JJ had written on the boards so far.

"Mental problems?" echoed Prentiss with arched eyebrows. "Is that what he calls it when somebody suffers from depression?" She watched Rossi slowly sit down. "Unfortunately, a lot of people think the same way he does."

Reid, who up to now had been slouched in his seat, suddenly straightened up. "For a long time there's been a stigma attached to anyone who suffers from an emotional disorder such as depression," he explained. "A lot of people either don't believe such a thing exists, or that a person can just uh, get over whatever's troubling them, so to speak. Some people even refuse to believe that a person can get so depressed over something that they can't function."

"Lovely," JJ muttered as she returned to the board to finish up her notations.

"Yeah, But it doesn't surprise me," said Rossi. "Unfortunately, depression is one of those illnesses that isn't as readily accepted as others. But it is a documented and recognized illness."

"Do you accept it as a recognized illness?" asked Prentiss looking directly at the older profiler.

Rossi thought for a few seconds before exhaling deeply. He looked at Prentiss. "Yes, I do," he said with no hesitation. "In this job you can't tell me you don't?" He saw Emily shrug her shoulders but remain silent.

"You answered that awful quick," said Morgan eying Rossi. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Rossi shrugged his shoulders and eyed Morgan. "No. I've just been around longer and seen a great many things that cause me not to dismiss something just because it isn't physical or can't be seen by the human eye." He sighed wearily. "Now, why don't we see what Prentiss and Reid found out at Sierra Vista."

* * *

When Daria Hunt walked into the hidden laboratory, she found her husband waiting for her. He was staring at her steely-eyed as he stood beside the stainless steel table on which the unconscious Adam Hefner was strapped down securely on.

"What took you so long?" he asked her coolly.

"I had to speak with your father about something if you must know," she replied with hands on hips indignantly. "And what's wrong with that may I ask?"

"What about?" Ron asked, watching his wife's face for any indication she was lying.

"He wanted me to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow, and that we have the necessary drugs and that the electroshock equipment is functional so he can begin the experiment. Ron, what's this about? Just what are you accusing me of? Because if it's what it sounds like, that's….well, it's just plain sick!"

"I….I'm sorry," Ron said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately. No, that's not quite true. I do know." He looked directly into his wife's eyes. "I've been seeing the way you look at Adam. You're attracted to him, aren't you?"

"Silly boy," Daria cooed as she approached her husband and lovingly caressed his face and repeatedly kissed it all over. "I'm not attracted to Adam. But I don't blame you for thinking that, though. I mean, he is a handsome man. But he's not my type. You are." She pressed her lips against her husband's with all the passion she could muster, and held his body tightly against hers; all the while imagining it was Adam's body she was holding and whose mouth she was plundering with hers. After awhile, she pulled back for need of air.

Ron smiled affectionately at his wife. "I'm sorry I accused you. It's just that I love you so much, and couldn't stand the thought of another man's hands touching you, or of you desiring another man. Not even an unconscious one." He glanced at the man on the table then back at Daria. He caressed her face. "I'd better let you get your work done. Dad will be livid if things aren't ready for tomorrow. Do you need any help?"

"I can manage," she said with a smile. "But I'll try not to take too long, lover," Daria promised with a smile. She then watched her husband turn and walk out of the door leaving her alone with the unconscious man. Once she was satisfied he was gone, she stood beside the table and studied the man laying on it. "Tomorrow is the beginning of the end of the life you knew, Agent Hotchner," she said. "If all goes well, in a few days you won't remember anything or anybody from your old life; those memories will be permanently erased from your mind. In their place we will plant new memories, new wants, new desires, new needs. You will be a completely different man from the one you are now." Leaning over, she took one of Hotch's hands in hers and pressed it, palm flat, against one breast and held it there. "Feel this? It can be yours along with the rest of me. Somehow I will find a way to program your desire of me into you separately from Jack's programming. And I will see that it is, along with the urge to get rid of my worthless husband so you and I can be together." Still holding Hotch's hand against her breast, Daria bent over and passionately kissed Hotch's lips, completely unaware of the pair of angry eyes watching through the slightly cracked open door.

* * *

After quietly closing the door of the lab, he stormed his way back to his office where he slammed the door, and began to angrily pace back and forth. _That slut!_ How could she do this to him? She had only asked that he be patient. That was all. To just be patient. But then what had begun as a dream of the experiment began to become a reality, and he should have noticed when she had begun acting 'distant' once she had become involved. At first it wasn't a problem as they were using women in the experiments, and he had to rely on those few 'stolen' moments. But then she had brought Adam back from Louisville, and those few moments disappeared. And to make matters worse, once Adam had arrived, he felt her starting to slip away even further. He silently cursed himself believing he should have seen the warning signs. But he hadn't, and he had nobody to blame but himself.

But what he had just witnessed was unacceptable to him! She was attracted to the new test subject. Why did she have to bring _him_ here? Why couldn't they have just brought another woman? But worse of all, she had looked in his face and lied. _Lied! _Sure he wasn't in the same league as other men, but that didn't mean he didn't deserve at least respect. Well, he wasn't going to stand for being treated this way and especially not by her. He'd show her! But how?

He thought about killing her, but then he couldn't bring himself to do that; besides, despite his anger, he could never in good conscious consider hurting her. Then, a smile slowly appeared on his face. He could simply get rid of Adam. That would be the logical answer. Get rid of the temptation and she would again be his. But first, he had to find a way to do it that wouldn't arouse suspicion. Also, he knew he'd probably have to wait until he knew whether the experiment worked, because Adam would be watched and monitored like a hawk the entire time considering what happened with the women. The man would never be left alone. And as he was not allowed into the hidden lab, he would also have to choose the right time to make his move. And once Adam was gone, he would make sure Daria Hunt never betrayed him again. He would just bide his time, wait, watch, and observe.

* * *

Rossi inhaled and exhaled through his nose after listening to Prentiss and Reid repeat what happened during their talk with Doctor Hunt. He stroked his beard while lost in thought.

"Sounds like the good Doctor Hunt is a bit protective of his turf," said Morgan, looking at Prentiss. "But it doesn't sound to me like he's hiding anything just because he got upset when you asked to look around and talk to the staff, although I wouldn't put much stock in anything the patients might tell you."

"True," Rossi replied folding his hands on top of the table and straightening up in his chair. "But Emily's right about one thing. This Doctor Hunt did seem to express an interest in Reid. And given what happened with Aaron, we can't afford to ignore any small thing or take anything for granted."

"So you think this doctor might be connected to our UnSubs somehow?" Morgan asked him.

"That's not what I'm saying at all, Derek. I'm just saying that we have to be more aware of everything from this moment on. This Doctor Hunt could be interested in Reid for exactly the reason JJ said; he's never met anybody as young as Reid with his abilities and that's all. But I do agree we need to have a look inside that hospital and talk to some of the staff."

"Maybe we can use that," Morgan said. He then turned to Reid. "You and Prentiss are going back to the hospital tomorrow to see Doctor Bowman about Andrea Ackles and Donna Marvel?" He saw Reid nod his head. "Okay, after you and Prentiss speak with this Doctor Bowman, Reid, see if you can find Doctor Hunt and keep him occupied for an hour or so."

"Okay. But why?" asked the younger agent curiously.

"Because while you talking with Doctor Hunt, I'm hoping our Princess here can get to talk with some of the staff and see if they noticed anything strange." Morgan looked at the younger profiler. "Think you can do it?"

Prentiss smirked at Reid. "If Reid can keep the good Doctor busy for about an hour or two with that big ole brain of his, I should be able to."

Morgan then looked at JJ. "Schedule the press conference for tomorrow afternoon," he told her. "We should have the profile ready before then."

"Got it," the blond replied. "Do you want anything included that these UnSubs may be responsible for the disappearance of a Federal agent?"

"Leave any mention of Hotch out for now," Morgan told her. "First, we don't know for sure if it is the same UnSubs; second, if it is, we don't want to alert them that we suspect they may be holding Hotch, and third, if we let it be known we suspect they have him, they might just panic and kill him." He saw JJ nod, then looked around at the others. "Is there anything else we need to go over?"

"Yeah, something just came back to me," Prentiss said. "Garcia said earlier that Hunt had a son named Ronald, and a daughter-in-law named Daria, and both work at Sierra Vista. When Reid and I were talking to Doctor Hunt, I seem to remember a nurse interrupting our interview with him." She looked at Reid. "His expression seemed to change when she came in."

"Yeah, it did," Reid said as he remembered. "It was almost like he wasn't happy to see her."

Rossi, Morgan, and JJ exchanged looks.

"Who was this nurse?" asked JJ. "Did you get or hear a name at all?"

"No," Reid explained. "Dr. Hunt just hurried her out of his office, then excused himself and followed her outside closing the door behind him."

Rossi leaned forward and dialed a number on the desk phone resting on the table in front of him. He listened to it ring about three times before there was a pickup on the other end.

"_You have reached the office of the All-Powerful Penelope Garcia. Come before me, mortal, and speak. Your wish is my desire."_

"Garcia, it's Rossi."

"_I thought you people forgot about me. I was hurt. My babies were ignoring me."_

"We're sorry, baby girl," Morgan added with a chuckle.

"_You, my chocolate Adonis, are forgiven. But the rest of you…."_

"Garcia, you told us earlier that Doctor Jackson Hunt had a son named Ronald, and a daughter-in-law named Daria," Rossi said interrupting the tech analyst.

"_Yes, sir. I also said that their records were clean. Has something else happened?"_

"Nothing yet. Can you send us photos of the two of them?" asked Rossi. He heard typing over the phone.

"_Oh God. Do you think they're the ones who maybe took Hotch?"_

"We don't know anything for sure yet, kitten," Rossi said gently. "Just send us the photos as soon as you can."

"_I am sending them to you now."_

"Thanks, Garcia," said Morgan.

"_You're welcome, my lovelies. Be safe. Garcia out."_ The call was disconnected.

Minutes later, JJ returned with the photos of Ronald and Daria Hunt, and handed them to Prentiss.

"This is definitely the woman who came into Hunt's office while Reid and I were there. But I never saw this guy at all." Prentiss then handed the photos to Reid.

"I have to agree with Emily," the young profiler said. "This is definitely the same woman. But I never saw this guy either." He handed the photos to Morgan who, after looking at them, handed them to Rossi.

"Okay," Morgan began. "Here's what we're going to do. Prentiss, tomorrow you and Reid will return to the hospital and speak with Doctor Bowman. Afterwards, Reid, keep Doctor Hunt occupied while Prentiss finds and talks with Daria Hunt. Rossi, you and I will talk with the medical examiner about the six victims. JJ, schedule the press conference for four or four-thirty tomorrow. We'll all meet back here about three, and put together the profile." He then looked at his watch. "Okay. Then I suggest we all get some dinner and then get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

Daria had just finished checking out the electroshock machine when the door opened causing her to turn around, and found herself facing Doctor Hunt. She smiled warmly.

"Thought I'd see how everything stands for tomorrow," he said, smiling. "It's going to be a big day."

"I was just finishing up when you stopped in," Daria said. "Everything is ready, and the electroshock machine is working perfectly. You're set to go tomorrow morning."

"And our test subject?" Hunt asked looking at the unconscious man.

"He hasn't moved or uttered one word."

"Excellent." Hunt leaned over and lifted one of the man's eyelids and then the other. "Pupils look good." He removed his stethoscope from around his neck and listened to the man's heart. "His heart and breathing are good as well." He draped the stethoscope around his neck again. Just then there was a knock on the door. Both Daria and Hunt looked up. "Enter," Hunt said calmly.

The door opened, and Daria was surprised to see her husband walk in. "You wanted to see me, dad?" he asked quizzically.

Hunt approached his son. "Yes. I want you to stay here and keep an eye on Agent Hotchner. I'll have Daria relieve you in about four hours." He noticed his son's sudden look at his wife with a frown. "Is there a problem?" he asked looking between the two people.

Ron exhaled sadly. "No, sir. I can monitor Agent Hotchner for you. But I'm not a doctor. What do I do if something happens?"

"Nothing should happen, son," Hunt announced reaching into his coat pocket and removing a syringe, removed the cover from the needle end. He walked back over to the table and rolled up Hotch's right sleeve. Inserting the needle, he pushed down the plunger forcing the drug into his vein. "He should sleep throughout the night. The drug I just gave him will keep him catatonic even if he should happen to wake up which I doubt. If anything goes wrong, Daria will be on the premises. Just have her paged and she'll know what to do." He looked at Daria and smiled before turning back to his son. "Tomorrow morning we will begin with the electroshock." He then looked at his daughter-in-law. "I suggest you get some rest, Daria. You have to relieve Ron in four hours."

"Yes, sir," Daria said. Glancing back at her husband, she winked at him before following her father-in-law out the door, leaving her husband alone with Hotch.

It was when he was alone with the man, that Ron stared hard at Aaron Hotchner with a look of intense hatred in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Doctor Hunt, too excited about beginning the experiment today, plus aware that the FBI would probably be showing up again, decided to arrive at the hospital while there was a skeleton crew on duty which would change once the day shift came in several hours later. So, he quietly entered the hospital only to be acknowledged with a smile by the nurse at the nurses' station as he passed by heading down the hall before anybody else saw him. He knew things were usually quiet at this time and unless something happened with a patient, the staff usually didn't notice too much. He walked in the direction of his office, but then went past his office and to the locked storage closet around the corner from his office. Seeing nobody around, Hunt removed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, walked inside, and went to the back of the closet.

Resting his hands on the wall, he slid it aside to reveal a hidden door. He exhaled deeply. It had taken three years to organize everything; to find the right location for the lab, and to get the equipment and everything else well after hours. Then, after so many failures with women, Hunt believed he would never succeed with his experiment; then, by a stroke of luck, Agent Hotchner was brought to him, and he began to believe again. Began to believe that with Hotchner being a man and apparently someone in charge of others as Daria had informed him, things might be different this time. None of the women had been leaders; Hotchner was a leader which made him stronger than those he led and that intrigued Hunt tremendously. Maybe he would succeed with Hotchner where he had failed with the others. He smirked. If he succeeded with the FBI agent, nobody would dare laugh again at his theory that a person's mind could be permanently erased and a new and different person created by implanting new and permanent thoughts in their place.

Exhaling again, he knocked three times, and waited. The door opened inside, and the Doctor found himself greeted by the smiling face of Daria standing there, waiting. Walking inside, he then slid the wall shut over the door and then closed the door behind him knowing the door hidden by the wall, was concealed from anybody who came inside the storage closet for anything. And as the room was insulated, he knew if anybody did come into the storage closet, nobody would hear anything. He smiled at the woman.

Daria enthusiastically wrapped her arms around her father-in-law's neck and plundered his mouth, pressing her body against his. He held her tightly in his arms. When they pulled apart, Hunt looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What was that for?" he asked recalling the few hours they had spent in one of the empty patient rooms available.

She looked up into his brown eyes. "That was for last night," she purred as she ground her hips against his. "Too bad you couldn't have stayed longer," she said wraggling her eyebrows. She gave him a quick peck on the mouth.

"Unfortunately, I'm not as young as I used to be, my dear," Hunt said with a smirk.

"You could've fooled me, Jack," she purred giving him another peck on the mouth.

With a sigh, Hunt reluctantly released Daria and approached the stainless steel table. "Perhaps later. But first, were there any problems with Agent Hotchner during the night? Any reason not to proceed?"

"Everything was fine last night. When I relieved Ron he told me nothing happened. There were no problems while I monitored him either. Agent Hotchner slept throughout the night and didn't wake up once. I also monitored his heart and respiration every two hours, and all was well." She looked up. "There's no reason not to proceed."

Hunt rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Excellent. Then let's get started, shall we?" Smiling, he reached into a box on a shelf, and pulled out two pairs of latex gloves, handing one pair to Daria. He put his on and waited until she had donned hers as well before proceeding. He let his excited eyes fall on Hotch.

"Daria, start an IV of succinylcholine to relax his muscles, while I insert a rubber block in his mouth. Wouldn't want him to bite his tongue when we start the electroshock."(1)

As Hunt opened Hotch's mouth and inserted the rubber block inside, Daria rolled up Hotch's right shirt sleeve, and inserted the needle into the exposed arm, afterwards wrapping a strip of tape around the arm to hold the needle in place, then checked to make sure the muscle relaxer hanging from the IV pole was flowing easily. She then placed an oxygen mask over Hotch's mouth so as not to deprive him of oxygen during the procedure.(1)

"Be sure to monitor Agent Hotchner's heart rate the entire time," Hunt instructed his daughter-in-law. "We don't want any problems during the ten minutes the procedure will take." He then proceeded to rub conducting jelly on both of Hotch's temples and, after doing so, Daria followed by connecting electrodes to both of his temples. Seeing that all was in readiness, Hunt then turned to the electroshock machine behind him, and pressed a button. He took a step back as an electric current shot through Hotch's brain, causing the profiler's body to jerk upward straining against the restraints, and a grimace appear as he appeared to be in terrible pain. Hunt noticed Daria look at him nervously seeing the agent's body react. But Hunt smiled.(1)

"Nothing to worry about. He's having a grand-mal seizure which only lasts for twenty seconds. It's perfectly normal," he said.

* * *

Morgan trudged into the conference room of the police station holding a Styrofoam cup of coffee as the sun was just starting to rise, but was still too early for any of the team to arrive yet. But after several restless hours on a hotel mattress that Morgan suspected might have been stuffed with tree branches, he decided to get up and come in early and try and get some work done before the others arrived. Not expecting anyone to be in the conference room at this hour, Morgan was more than surprised to find Reid seated at the table with elbows on the table and his chin resting on the back of his interlaced fingers. The young agent appeared to be deep in thought and hadn't even noticed Morgan's arrival.

"Hey, pretty boy, you couldn't sleep either?" Morgan asked. Reid didn't respond or even raise his eyes; in fact, he didn't even appear to have heard the question. "Reid!" Morgan repeated a bit louder this time.

Reid, looked up, startled. "What?" he asked seeing and hearing the black agent for the first time. It was obvious from the look on his face, that the young genius hadn't expected anybody from the team to come in at this hour either.

"What are you doing here?" The Unit Chief asked as he removed the top from his Styrofoam cup and took a sip of the hot dark liquid. "Couldn't sleep?"

Reid hung his head and shook it. A slight tinge of red appeared on his cheeks.

"Then what?" asked Morgan, now concerned. "Talk to me, kid. What's troubling that big ole brain of yours that has you here before the sun rises?"

Reid, swallowing the lump in his throat, looked up into his friend's face. "I had a dream about Hotch," he said softly.

Morgan sat down slowly and looked into the younger man's hazel eyes. To him, the younger man's eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Tell me about it," he said.

Leaning forward, Reid looked into Morgan's eyes. "I could see Hotch being held in a cell or room of some kind, and he was being tortured mercilessly. He was begging for someone to help him. I, I could see and hear him begging for help, but I couldn't get to him. I, I tried so hard to reach him, but it was like whenever I got close to him, he somehow remained out of reach." He paused and chewed his lower lip.

"Reid, listen to me. It's normal for you to dream about Hotch. This case is dredging up a lot of painful memories of what happened three years ago that we're still dealing with. But you can't…."

"He was dead," Reid said interrupting, his head bowed again, unable to meet his boss's eyes.

"Who was dead?" Morgan asked with narrowed eyes. He had an idea what his best friend was about to say but kept mum for the moment.

"Hotch," was Reid's answer. "He was dead, just like the other women. By the time I reached him, he had been killed just like the six women. Suicide. Or made to resemble suicide. I couldn't get to him in time, Morgan. I just couldn't get to Hotch in time to save him."

"So you came here instead of talking to me or Rossi about the dream?"

Reid shook his head. "I left the hotel and took a walk. I uh, eventually found myself near the police station and decided to come here figuring maybe I could get something done before I have to head to the hospital with Emily."

Morgan nodded his understanding. "Reid, listen to me. We all miss Hotch and want to know what happened to him after he disappeared. But torturing yourself by telling yourself that he's dead isn't going to help you. We don't know if Hotch is dead; all we know for sure right now is that he's missing, and until we find his body, he's considered still alive, and you have to hang onto that thought."

Reid swallowed the lump in his throat. "I know you're right. It's just that it's been three years." He raised his head this time and looked into Morgan's eyes. "Do you still think after three years that Hotch is alive? Tell me the truth."

Exhaling through his nose, Morgan answered without hesitation. "The truth? Yeah, I do."

The corners of Reid's mouth turned upward slightly. "Why?"

Morgan chuckled. "Why? Because Hotch is a survivor, and will do whatever he has to to stay alive until help arrives or he can find a way out himself. Also, if our UnSubs had already killed him, I'm positive they would have left his body where we could find it. The fact that we haven't found him yet also tells me he's still alive. And believe me when I say we will find him." He paused for a minute before continuing. "I just don't know what he'll be like when we do."

Reid nodded and a smile broke out slowly. "Thanks," was all he said. "I guess I just needed to hear somebody else say that they believe Hotch is still alive."

Morgan smiled back. "You're welcome." He looked at his watch. "Now, why don't you sack out on that couch in the corner for awhile. The others will be wandering in here in about two or three hours."

Reid slowly got to his feet. "Think I will. Thanks again."

Morgan watched the younger profiler and best friend walk over to the worn couch in the corner and stretch out on it using his messenger bag as a pillow. The minute Reid closed his eyes, Morgan took a long draught of coffee and looked thoughtful hoping he hadn't just lied to his best friend.

* * *

As Doctor Hunt removed the electrodes from Hotch's temples, and then the rubber block from his mouth, he noticed Daria removing the IV from the patient's arm and then bandage the puncture site. She also removed the breathing mask. Hotch's face was bathed in sweat although he was still unconscious; his head lolled to the side. As Daria undid the restraints, Hunt proceeded to check Hotch's heart and respiration.

"Everything sounds good so far," he said draping the stethoscope around his neck. He noticed his daughter-in-law's expression. "What's wrong?"

"How many more treatments will he need before we know whether or not his memory has been completely erased permanently?"

Hunt inhaled and exhaled through his nose. "Probably about six to twelve more over a two week period," he said. "If after two weeks, everything goes according to plan, we'll then begin implanting new memories into his mind and make sure they become permanent."

Nodding, Daria undid the last restraint, then looked at Hunt for instructions.

"Let's get Agent Hotchner back to his room. I gave him enough of a drug yesterday so keep him asleep for several hours before the electroshock. But by my estimate, he should be waking up in about an hour or less, and I want you with him the entire time because he needs to be monitored carefully. Also, when he wakes up, he's bound to be confused and disoriented, and I want somebody with him to keep him calm and under control. And finally, I'm positive the FBI's going to be back here later to speak with Dr. Bowman and I don't want them to discover their missing agent. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Daria answered as she and Hunt moved Hotch's dead weight from the table to the wheelchair. After the man had been securely strapped into the wheelchair, Daria wheeled the chair in the direction of the door. The agent's head fell onto his chest.

Nearly an hour later, again strapped down on his bed in his room, Hotch moaned as he moved his head from side-to-side slowly, and struggled to open his eyes not really feeling like it, as well as his lids felt like lead. He swallowed hard and groaned, but managed to crack his eyes open just enough to look around his surroundings. His head was pounding mercilessly, and the room appeared to be moving. Also, his entire body was sore; and oddly, his jaw ached for some inexplicable reason. Looking around the room he was confused. Where was he? What was this place? He started to raise a hand to his head and found he couldn't. Moving his eyes only, he noticed the restraints, then closed his eyes again and let his head fall to the side on the pillow. That's when he heard the sound of somebody moving closer, and again opened his eyes just a slit to see who it was.

Standing beside the bed was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen since….who? He couldn't remember right now. If only his head would stop pounding and the room cease spinning. She had reddish-gold hair drawn back in what appeared to be a French braid, and the most piercing hazel eyes he had ever seen. She slowly sat down beside him on the bed and began to gently caress his cheek.

"Who….who are you?" Hotch asked in a rusty-sounding voice.

"I'm Daria," she said huskily. "Do you know your name?"

Hotch couldn't take his eyes off the woman. "My name is….is…." he scrunched his face as he was drawing a blank. Why couldn't he remember? "My name is….it's….I don't know. Do you know who I am?"

Daria nodded as she continued stroking Hotch's cheek lovingly. "Your name is Adam. Adam Hefner."

Hotch's eyes narrowed. "Adam?" The name rang no bells with him whatsoever.

"Yes. Your name is Adam." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Do you know where you are?"

Hotch let his eyes dart around before falling back on Daria again. "I….I'm not sure."

"You're in a hospital."

"Hospital?"

"Umm-hmm. You had an accident of some kind. Don't you remember?"

Hotch scrunched his face again trying to get his mind to work even if just a little, but found it wouldn't. "No," he said grimly. "I don't remember anything." He lowered his eyes and looked down again at the restraints, then again at Daria with a puzzled look. "Why….why am I tied down? Am I violent?" He appeared frightened. "Did I attack someone?" He was now beginning to panic. He was so confused and afraid, and what made it worse was not being able to remember anything.

"Shhh," Daria said softly, then gently stroked Hotch's dark hair, and noticed immediately the man began to calm down a bit. "You reacted violently when you were brought in. We had to strap you down as a precautionary measure and for your own protection. But once we're certain you won't act violently, we will release you. Now, why don't you just try and get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Good idea," Hotch said, tired. "My head hurts so much. My entire body hurts." He closed his eyes while Daria continued stroking his hair and soon, a gentle, even breathing was heard, and she knew he was sleeping. Daria lightly kissed Hotch's forehead, then rising from the bed, walked over and sat back down in the chair near the door and just stared at Hotch.

It was while he was sleeping that the words echoed in his mind again. Words that had no meaning whatsoever.

"_Be careful."_

"_You too."_

Hotch turned his head away from Daria and found himself staring at the wall through partially open eyes. Right now, he was too afraid to close his eyes and sleep. He kept seeing a group of about six people; people without faces or names. People he couldn't recognize nor remember.

"_Be careful."_

"_You too."_

_Why did those words pop into my mind just now? _he thought to himself. _And who said them?_ For the life of him, he wished he could remember.

* * *

(1)Information about Electroshock Therapy Treatment is from .


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Despite my research, I'm not very good as far as the medical aspect but did my best. So if there are any miscues, please keep that in mind.  
**

**Chapter 8**

Later that same morning, Rossi, with Morgan beside him, walked into the medical examiner's office where they met Doctor Lena McCloskey, Chief medical examiner who had been waiting for them. The two men shook hands with the doctor, then followed her to the examination room. Rossi watched her as she walked in front of them, heels clicking on the tiled floor as well as emphasizing her shapely legs, and smiled a devious smile as his mind went places he knew they shouldn't, at least not right now.

When they were introduced, the older profiler guessed Doctor McCloskey was about thirty-five, her reddish-gold hair delicately pulled back from her face in a bun on the back of her head with tiny pearl earrings. And despite the white lab coat, he could still notice the slight 'wiggle' when she walked. _If only I was ten or fifteen years younger, _he thought to himself. He smirked as he sighed and shook his head. He noticed Morgan eying him with a smirk knowing what the older man was thinking.

"My mind just wandered for a few seconds is all," he said calmly. He saw Morgan smile at him, chuckle, and shake his head, amused. He knew Rossi's history with the ladies was as legendary as the profiler himself. That and the fact the man had been married three times. Reaching the exam room, the profilers noticed the aluminum table with a covered body lying on it. Dr. McCloskey walked around the table and pulled back the sheet.

"When you called, I had the body ready for your examination," she said grimly.

Both profilers stared down at the body of what had once been a beautiful twenty-year-old woman named Andrea Ackles, her honey-blond hair splayed out behind her head. Her complexion was still, for the most part, flawless except for a faded blemish on her temple. Curious, Morgan bent over to take a closer look at it. Then, straightening up, he asked the ME for a pair of latex gloves which she handed him. Putting them on, Morgan leaned over very close to get a good look; he gingerly touched the blemish.

"See something?" Rossi asked the black agent, curious.

"Not sure," was Morgan's reply not looking up. He then walked around the head of the table and checked the other temple finding the same mark. "Doctor, what are these blemishes she has on both temples?" He fingered the blemish.

Dr. McCloskey looked down. "We're not really sure. At first we thought they might be birth marks, skin blemishes, or maybe even marks from forceps. I didn't do the autopsy on her."

"This looks like a very faint burn mark," Morgan said. In his peripheral vision he noticed the doctor bend over to get a closer look. Her eyebrows knitted in concern.

"I think you're right," she admitted.

Rossi leaned over to get a closer look. "They look round in shape." He looked up at the doctor. "Any idea what might have caused these?"

"Well, from the shape, I would venture a guess as to say they were probably caused by electrodes being placed on her temples," said McCloskey.

"Electrodes?" asked Morgan standing up with his eyes still on the doctor. "You mean like the types of electrodes doctors use when doing a brain scan?"

"Yes."

Morgan and Rossi exchanged troubled looks. "I don't recall seeing anything on the autopsy report about the victim having undergone ECT? Do you?" He looked at Rossi.

"No. Looks like somebody mistook it for a blemish. Did you run a tox screen on her?" Rossi asked looking at the doctor.

"Yes. The official cause of death was listed as carbon monoxide poisoning. But we did find levels of Prozac in her blood which were well within the normal range with no signs of abuse. An external examination didn't show any signs of trauma, but did show something interesting. In addition, we also found trace amounts of a paralyzing agent in her urine. "

"And what was that?" asked Rossi with narrowed eyes after a quick glance at Morgan.

McCloskey looked at her clipboard and then at Rossi. "We found traces of succinylcholine in her urine along with a large amount of a psychotropic drug which is associated with causing catatonia."

"Any idea as to how they were administered?" the older profiler asked.

"That was the other thing we found interesting. Take a look at this," McCloskey said as she lifted part of the sheet covering the body exposing one hip, and Rossi noticed a very small mark the size of a pin and barely noticeable. He bent over to get a closer look as did Morgan who, by now, had walked around to the other side of the table. Morgan stripped off the latex gloves and looked directly at his partner.

"Y'know, I wondered how the UnSubs got the victim in her car then started the engine without her putting up a struggle of any kind."

"They injected her with a paralyzing agent to keep her from fighting back, then took her to her car, put her inside, turned on the engine, then closed the garage door leaving her to die from the carbon monoxide," said Rossi grimly.

"How much do you want to bet the others had the same so called blemishes on their temples," said Morgan a bit frustrated because they didn't have the other bodies to examine.

Dr. McCloskey turned away and picked up another clipboard. "Funny you should say that, agent," she remarked, turning. "I pulled the records of the other victims, Jennifer Lawman, Donna Marvel, Tara Jamison, Samantha Lowry and Susie Hanlon. According to the reports, they all had the same blemishes on their temples, trace amounts of succinylcholine, and the same psychotropic drug. Small needle marks were found on their hips also." She looked at both agents.

Morgan and Rossi looked at each other.

"These UnSubs are putting their victims into catatonic states and then using ECT on them. They're conducting experiments on their victims," Rossi said.

* * *

Reid followed Prentiss through the doors of Sierra Vista hospital and approached the nurses' desk. The blond behind the desk, having not been on duty the day before, looked up and smiled a forced smile as she, and others, were a bit unnerved by the FBI invading their premises.

"Can I help you?" she asked nervously.

Prentiss and Reid both flashed their credentials. "I'm Agent Prentiss and this is Doctor Reid. We're from the FBI. We have an appointment to see Dr. Bowman."

"One moment, please," the nurse replied as she picked up the phone, pressed a button and waited while Reid and Prentiss turned their backs to her and looked out at several patients sitting in the day room. Suddenly Prentiss's cell vibrated. Fishing it out of her pocket, she looked at the caller ID before pressing the phone to her ear.

"Yeah, Morgan," she said. "Reid and I are here now waiting to see Dr. Bowman. Why?" Her eyes darted to Reid who looked at his friend quizzically. "You're kidding. Okay, thanks." She put the phone away and grabbing Reid's arm, took a few steps away from the nurses' desk so she wouldn't be overheard. "That was Morgan." She then repeated what she had been told. She saw Reid's eyebrows knit. "Now why would somebody inject somebody with a psychotropic drug, treat them with an antidepressant, then subject them to ECT?" she asked.

Reid looked thoughtful for a few seconds. When he spoke, he kept his voice equally low. "They wouldn't. The only time someone would be subjected to ECT is if there's no improvement with any of the antidepressants. And the only reason to inject someone with a psychotropic drug is to put them into a catatonic state to begin with. Did Morgan say anything about the other victims?"

Before Prentiss could respond, however, the nurse at the nurses' desk called out to them; they turned around.

"Excuse me, but Dr. Bowman will see you now. Go down the hall and take the elevator to the third floor. Room 307."

"Thank you," said Prentiss, then turned back to Reid. "Morgan said the others showed the same things.

"It sounds like the UnSubs are deliberately putting these women into catatonic conditions, and then using ECT on them, although I can't see why as yet."

Prentiss grabbed Reid's arm and turning him, guided him towards the elevators. "C'mon, let's go see what this Doctor Bowman can tell us."

As they headed down the hall to the bank of elevators, Reid caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye; he pulled his arm away from Prentiss. He watched as she pushed the up button.

"You go ahead," he suggested. "I have something else to do."

"Like what?" Prentiss asked as the doors slid open just after a 'ding' was heard.

"I'm going to see if I can find Dr. Hunt and talk to him. If I can, I'll wait for you outside."

He watched as Prentiss stepped inside the elevator; as the door started to close, she suddenly stopped the doors with a hand. "Be careful," she said, concerned. Seeing Reid faintly smile, she let her hand drop and stepped back. Reid watched the doors close before he turned and walked a few steps in the opposite direction until he stood outside the door on which was a name plate which was nothing more that a piece of paper on which a name was printed in block letters and taped to the edge of the door above the doorknob; that name was Adam Hefner.

The young profiler couldn't explain why he was so drawn to that room except that he felt a connection somehow. It was as if some invisible force was summoning him to that room. Also, he thought how close 'Adam Hefner' was to 'Aaron Hotchner.' Could it be? Could Hotch be on the other side of that door? And if he was, what shape would he be in after all this time? Swallowing the building lump in his throat, Reid hesitated for a few minutes before gripping the doorknob and turning it. But before he could open the door, it was suddenly opened and a woman with reddish-gold hair looked out, but kept her body positioned as to effectively block the doorway not allowing him any view of what or who might be inside.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked coolly looking into Reid's hazel eyes. It was obvious to her that Reid wasn't expecting someone other than the patient to be in the room, and was glad she had noticed the doorknob turning. She stood waiting.

"I…I'm sorry," Reid stammered. "I uh, was looking for Dr. Jackson Hunt and was told he might be in here. I need to speak with him."

"Dr. Hunt isn't here right now," Daria replied still coolly as she studied the profiler's face. "Wait a minute. Aren't you one of those FBI agents I saw yesterday?"

Reid smiled nervously. "That's me. I'm Doctor Spencer Reid and I'm with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI."

"Profiler?" Daria asked with raised eyebrows. She looked Reid up and down. This guy was a Fed? To her, he resembled a string bean with eyes. Easing herself outside the room without allowing the young man any view inside, Daria closed the door quietly. "As I told you, Dr. Hunt isn't here right now. He worked very late last night but is expected in this afternoon. Maybe you can come back then?"

"You….you're Daria Hunt, right? Dr. Hunt's daughter-in-law?"

"Yeah. What about it?" she asked wanting to get away from Reid as quickly as she could as he was beginning to make her nervous by how he was studying her.

"Nothing. It's just I'd like to talk with you if you have some time," Reid stated. He sensed her nervousness.

She looked back at the door behind her. "I can't right now," she said. "I'm on duty until I'm relieved later. Mr. Hefner is on a new medication and can't be left alone. He has to be monitored closely."

"I see. Well, perhaps we could talk inside Mr. Hefner's room if we keep our voices down." Reid reached for the doorknob, and wasn't surprised when Daria stopped him by grabbing his hand before he could.

"We can't," she said quickly. "Doctor Hunt doesn't want anybody in this room except medical staff." She exhaled through her nose. "Look, I really cannot leave the patient alone. Can we perhaps talk later today?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders. "Sure," he said with a smile. _Better not to force the issue, _he thought to himself. "You can find me at the Sacramento police department; Doctor Spencer Reid." He reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out a business card, and handed it to the woman. She looked at it. "Or, you could call me and I can come back here if you want?"

"I'll call you when I get off work later. And I'll be sure to tell Jack you were looking for him," Daria said. "I promise. Now, I really have to return to my patient."

"Okay. See you," Reid replied and started to turn then stopped. "Before I forget. How is Mr. Hefner doing by-the-way? I heard he's catatonic?"

"Yes, poor man," Daria said reaching behind her and grasping the doorknob. "So far there's been no change, but we're hopeful. But if anybody can help him, it's Jack." She opened the door behind her and started backing inside. Her eyes never left Reid's face as she gradually disappeared inside and closed the door. Even then, Reid continued to stare at the closed door. He didn't know whether or not Adam Hefner was really Aaron Hotchner, but there was one thing of which Spencer Reid was now positive.

Daria Hunt was definitely lying about something, and he was going to find out about what and why.

With her back against the door, Daria leaned the back of her head against it and looked up at the ceiling swallowing hard. This was just great! One of those FBI agents cornered her right outside Agent Hotchner's room and almost got a look inside. And it was only by a stroke of luck that she prevented it from happening. Jack will not be happy about these events whatsoever. She had to get to a phone to call and warn him. Her eyes then fell on Hotch who was still lying on the bed apparently asleep and wondered what she was going to do if the FBI remained in the hospital until Hunt showed up? Also, the agent might not have come here alone. To get to a phone would mean leaving Hotch alone and she couldn't do that; not with that curious FBI agent on the premises. Also, her husband was on his day off and unavailable. She realized she was totally on her own right now with nobody she could turn to as nobody knew what she, Ron or Dr, Hunt were doing.

* * *

He had watched the skinny FBI agent talking to Daria and wondered what they were talking about as he couldn't get close enough to hear. He secretly wondered if she was trying to seduce the skinny man, but discarded that notion as the man looked more like a college preppy than an FBI agent anyway. Then he watched her disappear back inside the room knowing the patient in there was that Adam Hefner. Once he noticed the skinny man get into the elevator, and the doors close, he walked down the hallway stopping outside the door of the room he had seen her disappear inside of, and his lips drew back in a sneer as he saw the name on the door and cursed under his breath. She was apparently in there alone with _him_. What was she doing in there with him? In his mind, he imagined her on the bed with Adam, seducing him, kissing him, making love to him whether he was unconscious or not. It didn't matter. She was with him and it had to end and soon. Then, with a low growl, he abruptly turned and stormed away in the opposite direction.

* * *

The hazy faceless images returned to his mind again as Hotch became restless, his head flopping from side-to-side. He still couldn't make out who these people were, what they wanted, nor why there were appearing in his mind. Then, just as suddenly, three of the people stood aside and allowed two more people to step forward, one he recognized as a woman, the other was very small, possibly a child. Their faces were also unclear.

"_Daddy!" the child cried out running toward him and colliding with his legs, wrapped his small arms around his legs and pressed the side of his head against them. He found himself looking down, puzzled, at the small child who now was looking up at him with brown eyes and a wide-eyed smile on his face. "I love you, daddy!" he said._

_Daddy? Why was this child calling him daddy? Did he have a son? If he did, why couldn't he remember him?_

"_Aaron," the woman called out to him. He looked up in the direction of the woman. "Aaron, it's me, Haley. You have to come back to us. We need you! Jack and I need you." He looked up at her quizzically and in confusion. Haley? Who was Haley, and who was Aaron? His name was Adam. And who was this child clinging to his legs and calling him daddy? Yet somehow, the name Jack did sound familiar, and he felt he should know that name. Hotch gripped his head in both hands and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Dammit, why couldn't he remember? _

Hotch's eyes flew open with a look of utter panic and confusion in them as he allowed his eyes to dart around the room. Why were these images coming to him? Why couldn't he see or remember them? Why was this happening to him? Better yet, _what_ was happening to him? He was so confused and frightened right now. If only he could see something or someone that he knew. Then, his eyes landed on Daria.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Hotch felt his confusion and panic dissipate a bit as his eyes focused on Daria's face. Although he couldn't remember her name right now, her face was familiar to him. He noticed the woman seemed anxious and upset for some reason.

"I'm sorry," he said nervously. "But I can't remember your name. What is it?"

Forcing a smile to her lips, Daria straightened up taking a deep breath to calm herself as she walked over to the bed, and sat down on the edge. "My name is Daria, Adam," she said hoping she sounded calmer than she felt. "You don't remember me?"

Hotch shook his head. "No," he admitted. "Sorry."

Daria looked at the man knowing that with ECT treatments, some patients had trouble remembering new things, so it was no surprise that the patient didn't remember her name. "It's all right. You'll be seeing a lot of me. Your doctor and I will give you a treatment tonight and for the next few days that will soon help you to remember things you currently can't. So don't worry about not being able to remember things right now. I assure you after these treatments are completed, you will remember everything."

"Everything?" Hotch asked with arched eyebrows. "Will these treatments help me remember the people in my dreams?"

Daria tilted her head to the side, concerned. "What dreams? Can you describe them to me?"

Hotch knitted his eyebrows and licked his lips. "Not really. There are people in my dreams. I can't see their faces but I feel like I should know them. Except…." He narrowed his eyes.

"Except what?"

"The last dream there was a woman and a child, a little boy. He kept calling me daddy. And the woman called me Aaron. She said her name was Haley and that she and Jack needed me. And while I don't remember any Haley, the name Jack sounds familiar." He looked at the woman with a sad look in his eyes. "Am I a father?" he asked.

Daria thought back to the picture she had seen in Hotch's wallet; a picture of a smiling woman with short blond hair with a smiling little boy sitting on her lap. She assumed this was the Haley and Jack he was talking about; his wife and son. She had often wondered how she would deal with the issue were it to come up and was glad she had removed his wedding ring from his finger. After all, she believed she couldn't program Hotch to desire her if he knew he was married with a family now could she? She quickly reached a decision, and smiled faintly at Hotch.

"No, Adam. You are not married and have no child. I don't know why you dreamed that, but I assure you, once the treatments are complete, you will no longer have those dreams or see those people."

* * *

JJ looked up at the sound of the door opening in the conference room to see Rossi and Morgan walk in. Both agents bore grim expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" she asked seeing their faces.

"It's not good," remarked Rossi as he pulled out a chair and plopped down on it. He then proceeded to tell the blond what he and Morgan had learned. He saw a look of horror cross JJ's face as she digested the information.

"It never ceases to amaze me how people can find new ways to torture others," she said grimly, a sad look in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, no matter what we see in this job…." said Morgan as he poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down. "…there's always an UnSub out there that manages to show us a new method of depravity we haven't seen before."

"I gather Reid and Prentiss haven't returned yet," said Rossi.

"Not yet," said JJ. "And I haven't heard from them either."

Morgan took a drink of his coffee. "Well, here's hoping they'll have found out something that will lead us to these UnSubs because all we have so far is that Ron and Daria Hunt transferred from a hospital in Louisville to a hospital in Sacramento shortly after his father transferred from the same hospital in Louisville to the same hospital in Sacramento. We have nothing that proves they are our UnSubs."

"Or if they're responsible for Hotch's disappearance," Rossi added solemnly. He inhaled and exhaled through his nose. "I just have a funny feeling if we can prove they are our UnSubs, we might find out what happened to Aaron after all this time."

Morgan and JJ exchanged looks before Morgan took another drink of coffee. He recalled Reid's dream and it's outcome, and didn't mention anything about it to the others. He didn't want to upset his friends added to the fact Reid told him about his dream in confidence.

The door opened again, and Chief Madison walked inside. Immediately his eyes fell on the media liaison and found her cheeks with a slight touch of crimson and a twinkle in her blue eyes. She lowered her head and allowed her eyes to look at the papers in front of her, a shy smile on her face. She had to secretly admit that while Madison was a handsome man, she didn't feel even a slight attraction on her part. And she didn't need to be a profiler to know that Reid and Prentiss might be right about the police chief being interested in her in a romantic way; but she didn't want to let them know that. No sense in encouraging them when there was no return feelings on her part. She raised her head again to look at the police chief.

"Something we can help you with, Chief?" she asked.

"Just wanted to see if there's anything you folks needed or wanted?" He then looked at Rossi and Morgan. "And was the ME able to shed any light on the investigation?"

Rossi turned in his seat and explained what the ME was able to tell him and Morgan and saw Madison's face change when he learned about the dead women being subjected to ECT and were being used as lab rats in an experiment.

"My God," Madison exclaimed, shocked. "This is a peaceful town where everybody pretty much knows everybody. Who would do such a thing?"

Morgan glanced up at the lawman. "We only have two suspects right now; Ron and Daria Hunt."

Madison's eyebrows shot upward, and a look of disbelief appeared. "Ron and Daria? Ron is Jack's son and he and his wife are good people. Sierra Vista is lucky to have them and Jack. Why would you even suspect them for Christ sake?"

"Because all three of them are the only ones who originally worked in Central State Hospital in Louisville where eight women were killed," said JJ. "And now the same three are employed with Sierra Vista and six more women have died the same way as those in Louisville."

"And you believe the Hunts are responsible?"

"We're not saying they are," added JJ. "But we're not saying they aren't either. All we're saying is that right now they are suspects who have been at both hospitals where similar deaths have taken place."

* * *

Reid and Prentiss both walked into the elevator on the third floor with Reid updating Prentiss about his strange encounter with Daria Hunt, and that her husband and Dr. Hunt were not in the building. And while Prentiss didn't give a thought about Ron and Jack Hunt not being in the hospital, she did find it strange that the doctor's daughter-in-law acted so evasive although she could understand the woman's protectiveness of a patient's privacy. However, she didn't make any comments until she and Reid were both outside the hospital and heading to their parked car.

"So what caught your attention while I was waiting for the elevator to go to the third floor?" Prentiss asked as she opened the car door on the driver's side.

Reid hung his head and shrugged. "I noticed the name Adam Hefner on the door and I thought how similar it was to Hotch's name. I guess I sort of hoped…."

Prentiss paused holding the driver-side door open and tilted her head sideways. "Reid, don't tell me you were hoping to find Hotch in that room?"

Not answering, all the young genius did was lift his head and look at the raven-haired agent, a sad look in his hazel eyes. Climbing inside the SUV, he buckled his seat belt. With a shake of her head, Prentiss got in behind the wheel looking at the young agent as she buckled herself in. "Reid, look at me." She saw Reid lift his eyes and look at her.

"I know what you're going to say," he said quietly.

"You do?" asked Emily.

"You think I'm setting myself up for a big letdown by telling myself that Adam Hefner is really Hotch."

Prentiss exhaled through her nose. "I don't want to discourage you by telling you not to believe Hotch is still alive. We all want to believe he is. But we also have to keep in mind that it's entirely possible he may not be after three years. Bottom line is I just don't want to see you get your hopes up so high that you're completely devastated if we discover he isn't." She started the vehicle's engine and let it warm up a bit. "Also, we need you focused on this case."

"I know and I'm not," Reid replied. "But I have to believe Hotch is alive. I mean, Gideon left; Elle left. I can't let myself believe Hotch is gone also. It would be too difficult to handle. But it's the only way I can work on this case without going crazy considering it could be the same UnSubs who took Hotch three years ago."

As she turned the steering wheel and pulled the SUV out of it's parking space, Emily glanced at the young genius out of the corner of her eye. She was secretly worried about Reid knowing how the young man felt about Hotch as well as his issues regarding abandonment. She also prayed that their former Unit Chief was still alive, but a part of her also feared that Hotch might be dead and his body just not found yet. And if that be the case, she feared what that outcome would do to Reid who thought of Hotch as a father figure after Gideon had left. And although Prentiss had never met either Jason Gideon or Elle Greenaway, she had heard about the two former agents, and especially how Reid considered Gideon a father figure to replace the father who walked out of his life when Reid was a child and his mother was sick with schizophrenia.

She remembered how hurt and mistrustful Reid was when Gideon left; how reluctant he was to let anybody get close to him besides Morgan. Then Hotch sort of took the young man under his wing, taking over for Gideon in a way. She hated thinking what would happen to the young man if Hotch was dead, or never found. All she knew was that regardless, she would be there for Reid either way.

* * *

Daria, still sitting on the edge of Hotch's bed, began stroking his dark hair gently causing a small smile to appear on the profiler's face as he let his eyes close.

"That feels so good," he murmured sleepily.

"That's right, Adam," she said softly. "Close your eyes and rest. You're going to be just fine. Dr. Hunt and I will make sure of it. Tonight you will have another in a series of treatments to begin to restore your memory. And believe me when I tell you that after your very last treatment, you will remember." She soon heard Hotch's breathing even out and knew he was sleeping. Slowly getting to her feet so as not to awaken the now sleeping man, she quietly walked to the chair to sit down when she noticed the doorknob turning again and froze, fearful that the skinny FBI agent was again trying to gain access to the room. Glancing back over her shoulder she made sure Hotch was still asleep, then, quickly raced to the door hoping to keep whoever was on the opposite side out if that person was unwanted. But as her hand gripped the doorknob, the door opened, and Dr. Hunt walked inside, quickly closing the door behind him. He saw Daria heave a large sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing her expression relax.

"I thought it was that FBI agent again trying to come in," she replied. "What are you doing here? You weren't due in until later."

"I got a call from one of the staff informing me that the FBI was here, so I thought I should come in a bit earlier. Are you all right? What happened? Did they see Adam?" Hunt gripped Daria by both shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes, concerned.

"I'm fine," she lied. "And no, they didn't see Adam. But that Dr. Reid almost got in here earlier. I noticed somebody turning the doorknob and managed to open the door before he could. I was able to block the doorway and prevent him from seeing inside. But he wants to speak with me today and I stupidly agreed to call him later and set up an appointment to speak with him." She sighed. "I wanted to warn you, but I was afraid to leave Adam alone with that Dr. Reid nosing around."

"Well, one of the nurses at the front desk told me the two agents left a short time ago so they're not here." He released Daria and approached the bed looking at the sleeping man. "How is Adam doing? Has there been any change?"

Daria quickly explained to the doctor what she and Hotch had discussed and what the man had remembered but wasn't sure about, especially regarding his wife and son. Hunt rubbed his chin, then looked at his daughter-in-law.

"I want you to contact Dr. Reid and tell him you'll meet with him, and for him to come here. But before that, we need to give Adam a second ECT treatment. I must then leave and meet with Ron at his home. After your meeting with Dr. Reid, come to the house as we need to discuss a few things pertaining to Adam."

Daria seemed panicked. "Why must I meet with the FBI?"

"Because, my dear, if this Dr. Reid is suspicious as you say, you will _erase_ that suspicion by agreeing to meet and talk with him. If you _don't _contact him and he has to track you down, he will become even more suspicious, and _that_ could be disastrous for us. _Now_ do you understand?"

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand why I must do it." She allowed a small smile to appear.

Hunt smiled. "Good girl. Now, go and get a wheelchair so we can take Adam to the lab."

Nodding, the woman quickly hurried out of the room as Hunt approached the bed and gently shook Hotch's shoulder. "Adam, wake up. It's time for your next treatment."

Hotch slowly opened his eyes, and at first they couldn't focus. When they finally did, his body tensed and panic could be seen when he saw a strange man leaning over him, with a hand on his shoulder. He flinched as if the hand burned him, and tried to pull away from the touch. "Who….who are….who are you?" he asked, frightened.

"I am Dr. Jackson Hunt, Adam," Hunt said with a smile. "I am your doctor."

Hotch, trying to move away, found the restraints had no give to them. He was trapped. "I don't know you." He looked around frantically. "Where's Daria?" he asked nervously.

Before he could receive an answer, the door opened and Daria reentered, pushing a wheelchair in front of her. Hotch seemed to calm down a bit when he saw her which did not escape the watchful eyes of Hunt. He sensed a bond forming between the patient and his daughter-in-law and he didn't like it. But now was not the time to worry about so minor a detail. He would correct that as the treatments continued. Once the chair was beside the bed, Daria locked the wheels to keep the chair from moving.

"Now, I am going to release the restraints, Adam," Hunt explained, still smiling. "I want you to move into this wheelchair afterwards."

Hotch looked curiously at the wheelchair. "Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"We are taking you to the lab where your treatments are done," Daria explained. She noticed Hotch's apprehension. "Don't worry. I'll be with you the entire time. Do you understand me?" She saw Hotch nod his head that he did and smiled slightly. She then looked Hunt and nodded before stepping back and watching as Hunt undid the restraints freeing Hotch before he also took a step back from the man.

At first Hotch didn't move, but then he slowly sat up when he saw Daria nod her head at him. Taking a deep breath, he then just as slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his feet firmly on the floor. But as he then tried to push himself up to a standing position and move to the wheelchair, he found he didn't have the strength and fell back down into a sitting position, a look of frustration on his face. After a minute, he tried again, but this time with the assistance of both Daria and Dr. Hunt. After Hotch was in the wheelchair, Daria strapped him securely into the chair including strapping down his wrists onto the arms of the wheelchair. She then looked at the doctor while Hotch looked at the restraints with a bit of apprehension and confusion as he faintly recalled he had been violent before, yet, he didn't feel any violent tendencies at the moment.

"Get Adam down to the lab and wait for me," Hunt explained to Daria. "I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to contact Ron first and let him know we are coming to his home later, to remain there, and wait for us."

"Will do," Daria replied. She then unlocked the wheels and rolled the chair out of the room. As she pushed the wheelchair down the hall, Hotch looked back at the woman.

"I don't like my doctor," he said. "Something about him creeps me out for some reason."

"Why do you say that, Adam?" she asked, curious.

Hotch shrugged. "I don't know. He just scares me. There's something evil about him. I feel it but I don't know why. Or maybe I know why but can't remember."

Daria smirked. "He's the best doctor on staff here," she said. "You couldn't ask for anybody better."

Hotch hung his head. "I hate not being able to remember."

Daria let the corners of her mouth turn upwards. "When your treatments are finished, I assure you that you will remember everything."

Hotch shrugged. "If you say so." He watched as Daria stopped in front of a door marked 'Storage Closet,' and removed a set of keys from her pocket. His eyebrows knitted together as he watched her unlock the door. _A storage closet? Why am I being brought to a storage closet? _

Daria must have read his mind as she opened the door and proceeded to push his chair inside and close the door. She sensed Hotch's apprehension as she noticed him looking around in confusion. "There is a lab in here," she assured him. "But we had no other place to build it but in a back room." Stopping the chair when they reached the back of the closet. Hotch watched in surprise as the woman moved the wall aside to reveal a door. Daria then opened the door to reveal a laboratory and pushed Hotch's chair inside. She then walked away and slid the wall back into place before closing the door.

Rolling the chair close to the stainless steel table, Daria again locked the wheels, then looked at Hotch. "Now we wait for Dr. Hunt," she said with a grin.

They didn't have long to wait as almost ten minutes later, they saw the door open and Dr. Hunt walk in. He slid the wall over the opening and closed the door before joining Hotch and Daria.

"Let's get Adam onto the table, Daria, shall we?" Hunt said as he undid the restraints.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long. Blame it on an earthquake, Hurricane Irene, mandatory evacuation, and a bad case of writer's block. Also, I noticed that this story hasn't had many reviews since I resumed writing it, and I can only think it's due to the period of time that passed before I did resume it. **

**Chapter 10**

Hunt studied the expression on his daughter-in-law's face as he undid the restraints holding Hotch to the table after the ECT treatment was finished. The profiler's head was slowly lolling from side-to-side as he mumbled incoherently.

"Once we get Agent Hotchner back to his room, make sure you content Dr. Reid and have him come here to question you."

"But wouldn't you prefer I sit was Agent Hotchner and monitor him?" Daria asked hoping Hunt would change his mind about her talking with the FBI, in particular, one Spencer Reid, as she moved the wheelchair closer to the table and locked the wheels. She continued waiting for him to respond as together, they moved Hotch to the wheelchair and Hunt strapped the agent in with Hotch's head falling forward, chin resting on his chest.

"We've already discussed this, Daria," Hunt said sternly. "You know why you must speak with Agent Reid. I'm not going to discuss it further." He took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose. "Besides, I'm sure Agent Hotchner will be fine if left alone for a short time. After you finish speaking with Dr. Reid, check on Adam before you leave the hospital. Ron and I will be waiting for you."

"Yes, sir," Daria said glumly as she released the lock on the wheels and pushed the wheelchair forward with Dr. Hunt walking just ahead of her.

The eight images in Hotch's mind were hazier than before, their faces more obscured than before. He could barely see them right now. His eyes opened a slit and tried to focus without success and he groaned as he weakly rolled his head around before his chin again fell onto his chest. He could see the hazy image of a child running towards him and wrapping his arms around his legs.

"Daddy!" the child said happily looking up at him with a toothy smile. "Daddy!"

"Aaron?" the faceless woman said staring at him. "Aaron, come back to us. Jack and I need you. Please come back to us."

Hotch lifted his head which felt heavy to him at the moment, and rotated it slowly. "Come back…." he muttered. "Must…come back…have to…come back…." He let his head fall forward again and was silent. The images in his mind faded slowly until they were gone completely.

* * *

The others looked up when Reid and Prentiss walked in. The young agent, ignoring the others, silently collapsed into a chair and stared dejectedly at his hands as he picked at his fingernails. Prentiss, sighing sadly, looked at her friend, worried, before turning and facing the others. She went on to explain what transpired in her meeting with Dr. Bowman.

"Bottom line is he didn't order any ECT treatments for either Andrea Ackles or Donna Marvel," she concluded. "In fact, he said both girls were responding to their medications and doing well."

"Then somebody else decided on their own to conduct experiments on these and the other women knowing that because of their psychiatric histories, nobody would question it," said Rossi, pyramiding his fingers in front of him.

"What I don't get is what these UnSubs are trying to do with these ECT treatments," said Morgan, confused. "I mean, we know they're subjecting these women to electroshock treatments, but what kind of experiments are they conducting that requires them to use electroshock in the first place?"

Rossi's eyes narrowed. "The ME said there was a drug that causes catatonia in people in the lab work on Andrea Ackles along with trace amounts of a paralytic drug. Now hear me out first. What if these UnSubs were purposely putting and keeping these women in a catatonic state, and then using electroshock to bring them out of it?

"But why put them into a catatonic state to begin with?" asked Prentiss.

"That's the question I don't have the answer to yet," Rossi replied.

"What's wrong, Reid?" Morgan asked seeing the young man's expression.

Reid didn't look up. "Nothing," he said listlessly.

"C'mon, Reid," Morgan said. "Don't sit there with that face and tell us nothing's bothering you when it's obvious something is. You know you can tell us anything. Now what's wrong? "

Reid would only shrug his shoulders. How could he explain what was bothering him so that he didn't sound like he was crazy or maybe delusional? Especially when he wasn't exactly sure himself of what he felt.

"Then talk to me," Morgan said quietly. "What's troubling you, kid?" Reid didn't respond but continued looking at his fingers.

Rossi and JJ exchanged concerned looks with each other before the blond slowly got to her feet and walked over to the man she considered her baby brother, and sat down beside him, facing him, resting a hand on his arm. The young agent looked up and allowed his hazel eyes to look directly into JJ's bright blue ones. She didn't need to be a profiler to see the pain in his eyes and believed she knew the reason behind it. She believed it to be the same reason they all felt but had to push into the background while on this case. She allowed a slight smile to appear on her lips.

"We still miss him, too," she said gently. "So you're not alone." JJ saw the corners of Reid's mouth turn upward slightly as he blinked repeatedly. Looking into the blond's eyes, he could see she knew and understood how he felt.

"I know," Reid said softly. "It's just that it's hard focusing on this case knowing that Hotch disappeared while we were working an identical case in Louisville three years ago with possibly the same UnSubs being responsible."

"Listen kid," Morgan said gently. "If you find you can't concentrate on this case tell us now. We won't hold it against you. We know it's got to be tougher on you especially so soon after Gideon's leaving like he did. But we could really use that big ole brain of yours to catch these UnSubs."

Reid swallowed the growing lump in his throat then exhaled deeply. He would not give up no matter how difficult things became during this case. Afterall, he owed it to Hotch to see things through, even if, in the end, they never found out what happened to their former Unit Chief. He looked between Rossi and Morgan. "I can do my job," he said.

"There's no question as to whether or not you can do your job," Rossi began. "That's never been the issue. The issue is whether or not you believe you can handle it if in the end, we find out what happened to Hotch, and the news isn't good, or we don't find him at all."

Reid looked at the older profiler and knew what he had said he didn't want to think of as even a remote possibility. He couldn't allow himself to think that. He was so positive Hotch was still alive that any other possibility had never even entered his mind until Rossi alluded to it just now.

"I owe it to Hotch to help solve this case," Reid said now looking Rossi directly in the face. He swallowed hard. "And if the worst case scenario happens, I'll owe it to Hotch to stay focused and find his killers. But I feel he is still alive but in serious danger."

"Why do you feel Hotch may be in danger besides him being a prisoner?" asked Prentiss now looking at the young man with concern. "Just because we haven't found him or his body yet doesn't mean he might not have been killed. Our UnSubs could have just hidden his body where we haven't found it yet."

Reid turned in his seat to allow himself to look at her. "Think about it," he began becoming excited. "We haven't found any new female victims since we were called to help with this case? Why?"

Prentiss was momentarily stumped and shrugged. "Maybe there are and we just haven't found them yet. But just because we haven't, doesn't mean that there aren't others. So I don't see where you're going with this."

"That's just it," Reid continued glancing around at the others. "Don't you see? UnSubs like this don't stop taking victims just because the FBI is involved. They would want to continue leaving bodies just to show their superiority to the local police and the FBI. I believe they stopped because they had now had something better. They had Hotch. And once they had him, they didn't need any more female victims. They had an FBI agent in their hands to use."

Rossi's eyes narrowed as he thought about what their young genius was saying. "He's got a point," he said. "It's possible these UnSubs are using Aaron the same way they were using these women. To use in some kind of sick, twisted experiment of theirs."

Reid turned his full attention to the older agent. "Exactly. And if they are, Hotch will lose ten percent of himself with each ECT treatment. And depending on how many treatments he received so far, he may never regain the parts of himself that he's lost. But what worries me is what they've been doing to him for three years. They could have spent much of that time putting him into a drug-induced catatonic state for the express purpose of conducting the ECT treatments. But, I'm also afraid if they've already given him the allotted number of electroshock treatments which would be between six to twelve in total, he may have already lost himself completely, and we won't be able to get him back no matter what." He saw the others all exchange looks amongst themselves.

"Meaning what?" asked a horrified JJ.

Reid looked at her. "Meaning, if and when we find Hotch, we have to be prepared that he might not be the same person that we knew, and may never be again. It's also possible he may not even know who we are or even remember us. Electroshock therapy can often affect a person's long-term memory, sometimes permanently."

Morgan turned his attention to the younger man. "Okay, I can see where you're coming from, Reid," Morgan said. "But what I'm not seeing is how do you know Hotch is being given these electroshock treatments? I mean, we have no proof he's even being held in that hospital."

"While I was waiting for Emily, I tried to get inside the room of one of the patients, an Adam Hefner. Dr. Hunt's daughter-in-law blocked my entry into the room. She also seemed extremely nervous with me being so close to even seeing inside. I also got the distinct impression she was doing all she could to keep me from seeing who was in that room. Add that to the fact that the name Adam Hefner is very similar to sounding like Aaron Hotchner." Reid saw Morgan and the others look at each other and then him again.

"But that still doesn't mean this Adam Hefner is really Hotch," said Morgan. "I mean, it's a psychiatric hospital, Reid. They naturally would guard a patient's privacy there from prying outside eyes."

"I know that, Derek," Reid replied. "And I can't explain it. But I truly believe Hotch is in that hospital even if this Adam Hefner turns out not to be him. It's the perfect place in which to keep him prisoner and hide him from outside eyes using a patient's privacy as a cover story."

Morgan sighed as his eyes fell on Rossi and noticed him tapping his pyramided fingertips together. "What are you thinking about, Rossi?" he asked.

Rossi straightened up in his seat. "We need to get a look at this Adam Hefner. If it is Aaron, we'll need to move and move quickly," he said.

"And what if it isn't Hotch?" asked Morgan matter-of-factly. "We could be letting ourselves in for a big letdown."

"Maybe," Rossi replied with a glance at Reid. "But at least we'll know. Plus, I think the risk is worth it." He then looked at Reid. "Do you think…." Before he could continue, he was interrupted by the ringing of Reid's cell phone. Removing it from his pocket, the young agent looked at the caller ID and saw who was calling.

"It's Daria Hunt," he announced looking at Rossi.

"Convenient," was the older agent's reply. "Answer it."

Reid pressed the cell to his ear. "Hello?" He listened to the woman on the other end while glancing at Rossi as he did so. "I understand. No. No, it's fine. I can be there in about an hour. Goodbye." He disconnected the call and tucked his phone back in his pocket. "She wasn't able to talk to me at the hospital before and I told her I had some questions for her. She wants me to come to the hospital now to speak with her."

Rossi nodded. "Interesting. Take Morgan with you. I don't want you going there alone even though it's only to speak with Daria Hunt."

"What about the profile?" asked Morgan as he got to his feet.

"We can handle it," Rossi said. "I don't want Reid to go alone."

"Why?" asked the young profiler. "I can handle the questioning on my own."

"I know, and I'm not worried about that in the least," Rossi assured him. "I just figure while you're talking with the good doctor's daughter-in-law, Morgan might be able to look around and see if he can get inside the room of our mysterious Mr. Hefner."

Morgan and Reid exchanged looks. "Let's go, kid," Morgan said as he started towards the door with Reid following.

"Just keep in mind…." Rossi reminded them, "If our Adam Hefner turns out to be Hotch, don't try to handle things yourselves. We don't want to tip anybody off that we're onto them. If you find Hotch in that room, call us, and we'll get an army out there."

* * *

"Help…me…." Hotch, eyes closed, moaned in a weak voice as his head slowly flopped from side-to-side. "Help…me…" His eyes were even too heavy to open. In fact, his head felt too heavy to even lift, and the energy he expelled just turning his head was rapidly tiring him out. "Where are…you?" he asked, not even knowing who he was asking for help from. In fact, Hotch was so out of it, he didn't hear the door of his room open, nor the footsteps of the man who entered silently before standing beside his bed looking down at him.

"You bastard," the man hissed in a low voice, his face contorted in anger. "You think you can take her away from me? Guess again!" He began clenching and unclenching his fists as his arms hung at his sides. He despised the man lying on the bed seemingly oblivious to his presence which was just fine with him.

Hotch, hearing a voice which sounded as if it were floating from somewhere above, struggled to open his eyes just a slit, but found they could not focus on anything. Everything was hazy. All he could make out was a blurry shape standing over him. "Help…me," he struggled to say in a voice just above a whisper.

"I cannot allow you to have Daria," the man said coldly as he reached a hand forward and removed one of the two pillows beneath Hotch's head. He then squeezed the pillow tightly in both hands as he tightly gripped the pillow, his eyes never leaving the profiler's face. "You think you can just come into the picture and take her away from me? I will not let you have her. She belongs to me!" He started to leave over the dark-haired man bringing the pillow close to Hotch's face.

"Daria?" asked Hotch, puzzled. Where had he heard that name? But more importantly and at the same time, he couldn't recall even having heard that name before. "Who's…Daria?" He swallowed hard. "Never heard name before. So…tired…" he murmured tiredly, closing his eyes.

The man paused holding the pillow just above Hotch's head at hearing the agent's question. But then, just as quickly, the man snickered and lowered the pillow onto the now seemingly unconscious agent's face and held it in place with both hands, applying pressure.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short, as I am having trouble deciding in which direction to take this story. So, I have established a poll and hope you readers will help with this decision. Please take the time to vote. The winning choice will be the direction I will use for this story. Thanks.**

**Chapter 11**

He could feel Hotch's struggle as he continued pressing down on the pillow covering the agent's face. _Soon_, he thought, _very soon it would all be over and his competition would be gone._

"What the hell are you doing?" a voice shouted from behind him. He turned to see Daria Hunt standing just inside the doorway glaring at him. Quickly closing the door, she marched directly towards the bed, shoving aside the man and tossing the pillow on the floor. Grabbing her stethoscope from a nearby table, she checked Hotch's vitals and slowly breathed a sigh of relief to find his heart, though beating a bit fast, was beginning to slow down and return to it's normal rhythm. She lifted one eyelid and then the other before turning angrily at the man standing before her. "You're _damn_ lucky he's still alive and will seemingly be all right. What the hell were you thinking?"

"What was _I_ thinking?" the man hissed grabbing Daria's arm so tightly she yelped. "I was thinking how much you desire and want him for yourself! _That's_ what I was thinking."

Daria tried unsuccessfully to free her arm from the vise-like grip on it. She chuckled nervously. "You are delusional as usual. I don't desire him. But I'm not blind, either. Yes, he's attractive, but I'm not in love with him. You have to believe that!"

The man jerked her arm and saw the woman grimace. "Why should I believe you? Tell me why, bitch! I've seen how you fawn all over him."

"I haven't time to tell you anything right now," Daria explained. "The FBI are due here soon to question me. What do you think will happen if they decide to look around and discover him dead? Hmm? All of us here will be in trouble; Jack, Ron, me, and anybody else they decide is guilty. You kill him and they won't stop until they find you. Or did you even stop to think about any of that?"

Daria could feel the tight grip on her arm lessening until she could pull away and rub the spot where she had been grabbed. She was glad she was wearing long sleeves because she was positive there would be bruises where she'd been grabbed. She rotated her arm and winced a bit. "I suggest you go and return to your duties while I meet with the FBI. As soon as I'm done with them I have to meet with Jack and my husband at home to discuss what our next step will be in the experiment. But before I go, let me warn you of one thing. I won't tell Jack what you nearly did. But should Agent Hotchner not be alive tomorrow morning you will be facing Jack's wrath, and you don't want that believe me because it will not be pleasant to say the least. Now, if you'll excuse me." She turned abruptly and walked towards the door. As her hand gripped the knob, she suddenly paused and looked back with a small smile.

"I just thought of something you can do for me to distract the FBI just in case they start looking around."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked suspiciously. He listened as Daria explained what she wanted done. Reluctantly he agreed to do it. "But you'll have to hurry. They could be here any moment."

"It'll be done," he said as she turned and opened the door but stopped again when she heard her name called. Annoyed, she turned to look over her shoulder.

"What is it now?" she asked tersely.

"When will I see you alone later? I need to see you."

Daria sighed tiredly. "I will find you after the FBI leave," she said. "I promise. But now I really have to go."

After watching the woman leave, the man glanced over his shoulder at the unconscious man on the bed and snickered. "You're lucky," he said. "You got a reprieve for now. But I promise you, if I discover Daria has lied to me about you, I will kill you." He then grabbed the wheelchair and rolled it over to the bed.

* * *

Morgan pulled the car into the parking lot of the hospital and turned off the engine before removing the keys and pocketing them. He was glad he had parked away from the front so he could observe the front doors without being seen himself. He turned to Reid who was in the front passenger seat.

"Remember Reid, conduct your interview of Daria Hunt then get out of there. I'll be seated right here watching the front door the entire time. As soon as I see you leave with Hunt's daughter-in-law, I'll wait five minutes, then go inside and pretend like I'm meeting with you to question Daria and instead look around and see if I can find this Adam Hefner's room and get a look at him."

Reid nodded. "You can't miss it. His name is taped on the door. I'll try and keep her occupied as long as I can." Opening the door, Reid slowly exited the vehicle, then, he leaned over and looked at Morgan. "If it turns out to be Hotch, don't stop to tell me," he said seriously. "Just get him and yourself out of there safely."

"Reid, I hope you're not asking me to…"

"I'm not asking, Morgan, I'm telling. If Hotch is in there get him and yourself out of there. I'll be all right." Without giving Morgan a chance to respond, Reid shut the door, turned quickly, and walked in the direction of the hospital with Morgan's eyes watching him as he soon disappeared up the steps and inside the hospital. Mumbling a few choice swear words under his breath, Morgan slammed the palm of his hand down hard on the steering wheel. He watched his friend walk up to the nurses' station, and a few minutes later he saw a woman he assumed to be Daria Hunt approach Reid, shake his hand, and gestured for him to follow her down the hall until they were both out of sight. Then, with a sigh, Morgan sat back to wait.

The wait seemed to take forever as Morgan was not known to be a patient person by any means. But finally, when he figured sufficient time had passed, the agent got out of the vehicle and jogged toward and up the front steps of the hospital and inside. Taking a minute to slow down his breathing, Morgan then headed straight to the nurses' station and turned on his most charming smile which was returned by the brunette who watched him approach. He noticed her look him up and down approvingly before letting her brown eyes finally settle on his handsome face. He pulled out and held up his credentials for her to see.

"I'm Agent Morgan with the FBI. I came with an Agent Reid to question Doctor Hunt's daughter-in-law, but I had to park the car while he came inside a few minutes ago. Can you tell me where her office is?" He tucked his credentials away.

"Was this Agent Reid a tall, thin guy with long brown hair. Looks more like a college preppie?" the nurse asked with arched eyebrows.

Morgan chuckled but maintained the smile. "That's him."

"Her office is on the third floor, office number is 310. You can't miss it."

"Thank you." Morgan started to walk away but suddenly stopped. "Just one more thing. Can you tell me how to get to the third floor?" He gave the woman a wide smile and saw her smile coyly back at him in return.

"Sure. Just go straight down the hall and around the corner. You'll see a bank of elevators."

"Thank you," Morgan said before turning the corner and disappearing down the hall. He had gone a few steps when he saw the room across from him with the name Adam Hefner written in block letters taped to the door and paused. Looking both ways first, Morgan grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it, finding the door unlocked. He again checked both ways before opening the door and stood in the doorway looking inside, staring at the dark-haired man lying on the bed with his head turned away from him and facing the opposite wall.

Morgan swallowed the building lump in his throat as his eyes began to burn. "Hotch," he uttered softly as he took a step forward.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this update. Would have posted it sooner, but the entire chapter, upon completion, mysteriously vanished, never to be seen again. Still don't know what happened. Fortunately I had printed it out and then had to rewrite it again. Also, the poll will be available until the 24****th**** of this month for those who haven't voted yet.**

**Chapter 12**

"Hotch?" Morgan repeated as he took another tentative step into the room only to pause again as if afraid to come any closer and be disappointed. "Is it really you?" he asked gathering his composure. Glancing over his shoulder, Morgan knew he might not have much time. He forced his legs to walk toward the bed and reaching out a hand, touched the dark-haired man on the shoulder, and drew back his hand when the man turned his head in his direction, and Morgan's face fell. The man on the bed wasn't Hotch. In fact, except for the dark hair, the man bore no resemblance whatsoever to their missing agent. Looking up at the ceiling, Morgan closed his eyes, let out a deep breath, and shook his head.

"Excuse me," an angry female voice said from behind him. "But what are you doing in here? You're not allowed in here."

Turning, Morgan spied the woman he had spoken to at the nurses' station. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I saw the name on the door and thought it kinda sounded familiar, so, I uh, thought I'd just take a quick look just to be sure it wasn't somebody I knew. I meant no harm or disrespect."

Seeing the pained expression on Morgan's face, the nurse's face softened. "Is Mr. Hefner familiar to you?"

Morgan glanced over his shoulder one last time and sadly shook his head. "No. No he isn't." He then faced the nurse and slowly walked past her and out of the room, but paused in the doorway and looked at her. "Again, I am sorry, ma'am." As he walked down the hallway, the nurse closed the door behind her and hurriedly caught up with Morgan who, standing by the bank of elevators, pressed the 'up' button and waited.

"You're the first, you know," she found herself saying for some unexplained reason.

Morgan turned and looked over his shoulder curiously. "The first what?" he asked.

The nurse folded her arms across her chest. "The first visitor Mr. Hefner's had since he's been here. Poor man. Not even his wife has come to see him, or even called to check on him. It's so sad when you think about it really. Most of our patients seem to enjoy their loved ones coming to see them even if it's only now and then."

Ignoring the ding of an elevator as the doors slid open, Morgan gently took the nurse by the arm, and led her away from the elevators and towards a far corner where they could talk uninterrupted. "Exactly how did Mr. Hefner end up in this hospital to begin with? I understood he was transferred here from Louisville?"

"I believe he was," she replied. "And I understand that he is catatonic. But we have had other catatonic patients here in the past some of whom do make a little eye contact with their loved ones, even if not for long periods. And while I can't explain how or why, I've seen it happen. It's remarkable."

"I'm sure it is," Morgan answered with a grin, then became serious. "You said Mr. Hefner has had no visitors. Does he react or respond to anyone such as other patients or staff?" Something was beginning to gnaw at him but as yet he didn't know exactly what.

The nurse looked around to make sure nobody was around before turning back to the profiler. "I don't see how he could," she replied keeping her voice low. "Besides no visitors, he's never allowed to come into the day room and be with the other patients. The poor man. Dr. Hunt keeps him in his room all the time and in restraints. Also, the only ones allowed in his room besides Dr. Hunt are his son and daughter-in-law. Now, I've been here for several years, and I don't recall ever seeing Dr. Hunt doing that with a patient."

The feeling Morgan had was becoming stronger. "Is it normal to keep a patient in restraints?"

"Yes. Especially if the patient shows a tendency towards violent behavior in the past or at present. We isolate them from the other patients not only for the patient's protection, but for the protection of other patients and staff."

"And Mr. Hefner has shown violent tendencies towards others?"

"That's another funny thing. Since he's been here he's shown no indication of violent behavior and according to his chart, there's no history of it when he was in the hospital in Louisville." When she saw Morgan look at her with a raised eyebrow, she leaned closer to the agent. "When nobody was around, I sneaked a look at his chart. But please don't tell anybody because I'm not suppose to see the charts of patients I'm not assigned to; it's a rule Dr. Hunt implemented."

"You said you sneaked a look at Mr. Hefner's chart. Did anything look unusual or strange to you?"

The nurse shook her head. "Nothing other than what I already told you."

Sighing, Morgan reached into his pocket, removed a card, and handed it to the woman. She looked at it briefly before again looking up at Morgan. "Thank you very much for your help. If you should think of, see, or hear anything else unusual, don't hesitate to give me a call."

* * *

The man stood over Hotch smiling, as he strapped him down on the table inside the hidden lab. Hotch had been mumbling incoherently as his head lolled from side-to-side, and his eyes remained closed. Grabbing a pair of latex gloves from an open box on the shelf, he quickly put them on hoping to complete what he needed to do before the FBI agent was finished questioning Daria. The fact that she didn't know where he had hidden the agent at least made it possible that he could finish before she found him. Finding the rubber block, he stuck it into Hotch's mouth, then rolled up the man's sleeve and inserted the needle on the opposite end of a tube attached to a bottle of succinylcholine into his arm, and secured it with tape. Satisfied, he then placed the oxygen mask over Hotch's mouth. He hummed a tune as he applied conducting jelly on both of Hotch's temples before connecting the electrodes. Then, with a devious smile, he turned on the machine, pressed the button, and folded his arms while watching the profiler's body jump as the current flowed into his brain.

For ten minutes, he chuckled as he watched Hotch grimace, his body convulsing causing him to bite down on the rubber block in his mouth when the grand mal seizure happened. Checking his watch, he turned off the machine, stood back, and smirked. He would never tell Daria or anybody else of this extra treatment. Removing the electrodes from Hotch's temples, he then used a tissue to wipe the jell away before removing the rubber block followed by removing his gloves which he stuck in his pocket. This way, he figured, he could destroy the FBI agent without laying a hand on him. He smiled as it occurred to him that this way was much better than killing the man outright as he had tried to earlier. And if he was careful, the federal agent's brain would be irreparably damaged thus making him not only useless in this experiment Hunt was conducting, but forcing Hunt to dispose of the man. To him, best case scenario would be the agent ending up being nothing more than a vegetable.

He continued staring at the agent wishing he could repeat the treatment he had just given him, but knew he'd be running the risk of Daria catching him if she somehow figured out where he had taken Hotchner, and that would not do at all. After double checking to make sure any and all traces he had done anything were non-existent, he then grabbed a stethoscope from the shelf and checked Hotch's heart and respiration. As he did so he noticed beads of sweat covering the agent's face.

* * *

Morgan crossed his arms across his chest after the nurse he had been speaking with had departed and returned to work. The gnawing feeling which had surfaced from the moment he saw the man in Adam Hefner's room, had turned into suspicion. Suspicion that something strange was going on, and the revelations by the nurse proved it. Morgan wished he could get a look at or at least obtain a copy of Hefner's medical records, but he knew right now there was no proof to present in order to obtain a warrant to get a look at the medical records.

Just then, he heard a ding of an elevator and turned to see Reid emerge, alone. The younger agent seemed momentarily surprised to see his best friend waiting near the elevators. His eyebrows arched and he was about to speak, but Morgan held up a hand stopping him.

"Not here. Outside," Morgan said gently pushing Reid forward with a hand on his back. Catching the hint, Reid silently walked beside Morgan down the corridor, and then outside the front doors to where their vehicle was parked. They maintained their silence until both got inside and were buckling themselves in.

"Well?" Reid finally asked, his face hopeful, eyes focused on his friend's face as the black agent turned on the ignition. Morgan looked directly into Reid's hazel eyes.

"I got a look inside Adam Hefner's room," he began slowly. "Reid, the man I saw in there wasn't Hotch. Didn't even look like him except for the dark hair."

"Are you sure? I mean from the doorway…."

"I stood right beside the bed. The man turned his head and looked at me. I'm sorry, kid, but it wasn't him." Morgan then began backing up the SUV; but from the corner of his eye, he saw Reid fall heavily back against the seat with his head bowed and swallowing hard at the news.

"I was so sure it would be Hotch," Reid said so softly that Morgan almost didn't hear him. The older man glanced at his friend as he prepared to pull out of the parking lot.

"Look, kid, I know you had your hopes up that maybe at last we had found Hotch, and I can understand that. And I can also understand how difficult it must be for you knowing that the man you suspected to be him wasn't. But one thing I have to admit is that there is definitely something odd going on in that hospital." He drove out of the parking lot.

"What do you mean by odd?" asked Reid with narrowed eyes, his hopes having been dashed, now suddenly renewed.

Morgan proceeded to explain what happened in Hefner's room, and ending with the conversation with the nurse.

"You know that's not totally unusual," Reid explained. "Some people in catatonic states do respond to others like you or I. But in some cases they do make little id any eye contact with a person. You have to keep in mind that catatonia is a disturbance of motor behavior that can have either a psychological or a neurological cause."

"I understand that," Morgan replied keeping his eyes on the road. "It's just that…I don't know how to explain it. But something feels off to me by what that nurse told me, and for the life of me I wish I could put my finger on exactly what it is."

"You think she was lying about something?"

"That's just it. I don't think so. But what puzzles me is that this Adam Hefner is kept isolated from all the other patients, and not allowed into the day-room even if he doesn't communicate with anybody. That, and the fact that that it seems only Dr. Hunt, his son and daughter-in-law are the only ones allowed into his room. No other staff is even allowed access to his records."

"Hmmm," Reid uttered chewing his lower lip. "That is strange. Normally when a patient is hospitalized in a mental facility, he or she does have their own doctor to care for them and prescribe medications, but the entire nursing staff helps care for the patient so nobody gets overworked. And considering Mr. Hefner is restrained, I don't see the need for nobody but the Hunts to be the only ones caring for him." He glanced sideways at his friend. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure exactly, kid. But I gave the nurse my card and asked her to contact me if she sees or hears anything odd." Morgan then glanced at Reid with sympathy. "I'm sorry that this patient turned out not to be Hotch. I know how much you believed he might be. But I warned you not to get your hopes up too high in the beginning."

Reid shrugged his shoulders, bowed his head, but didn't reply. He didn't want to admit his disappointment that Hotch hadn't been found; yet, he still believed their missing Unit Chief was in that hospital somewhere and was in danger if alive. But then again, Morgan had seen the man in question with his own eyes, so why did he still feel the way he did? Reid suddenly lifted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"What if Hefner really is Hotch, and they knew we were suspicious, and moved Hotch so he couldn't be found when we showed up this evening?"

Morgan glanced at the younger man. "Exactly what is it you're trying to say?"

Shifting in his seat, Reid faced Morgan. "Now hear me out first before you say anything. When I was here earlier, Daria Hunt did everything she could to prevent me from seeing who was in that room. She had even told me the patient had to have somebody watch over him as he was starting a new medication. Then we come back this evening, and not only is there nobody in the room watching the patient, but you're able to get inside with no trouble."

Morgan suddenly pulled the vehicle to the curb and directly faced his young friend. "Are you thinking that once they knew you were coming back here, they moved Hotch from the room you tried to see inside of earlier to someplace else?"

"Either that, or they removed the name tag from his door and exchanged it with the name tag of another nearby room."

Morgan tapped a forefinger on the steering wheel for several seconds as he mulled over what Reid had just said. Finally, he turned back to the younger man. "How certain are you that Hotch is in that hospital?"

"As certain as I've ever been of anything in my entire life. And you know I speak only from facts and statistical probabilities. Morgan, my belief is not based on wishful thinking, or even on hope, but on the fact that it makes sense they would keep Hotch in the one place where he could be closely watched and monitored at all times. And if they're doing to him what I suspect they are, the Hotch we know could be lost forever."

Morgan looked into the younger man's eyes, and saw a look he had never seen before, and that was the look of fear. "Reid, we have nothing on which we can obtain a search warrant allowing us access to Hefner's hospital much less a search of that hospital. And you know better than anybody that we're dealing with confidentiality issues here. And judges are not flexible when it comes to violating any patient's confidentiality in a hospital. Besides, what fact or facts do you have that Hotch is even in that hospital? I saw Adam Hefner, remember?"

"I know you saw _a_ man. But I believe Hotch was moved somewhere else the moment Hunt's daughter-in-law asked me to come to the hospital to question her."

Exhaling through his nose, Morgan shook his head and eyed Reid. "Kid, I understand what you're saying, and believe me when I say I know how much you wanted it to be true. How much we all wanted it to be true that we had finally found Hotch. But it makes no sense if you stop and think about it. What I'm saying is, if they were hiding Hotch in this hospital, why go through all the trouble of having you come here just to have to turn around and then hide him? It makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense, Morgan. It's exactly what I would do," Reid began.

Willing to give the younger man the benefit of the doubt, Morgan shifted in his seat and faced his friend. "Okay. Convince me."

"Convince you?" Reid asked with arched eyebrows.

"Yeah. Convince me that Hotch is in that hospital."

Licking his lips, Reid counted off on each finger with his opposite hand. "Okay. First, since the women who were discharged from this hospital have died, no other women have disappeared or even found dead. We know UnSubs don't suddenly stop killing just because the FBI becomes involved. We've seen it before. They have to show the locals and the FBI that they're smarter than all of us put together. Second, if Hotch was dead, why not just leave his body where it could be found by the police or us? There's no point in hiding where nobody can find it, therefore, he must still be alive even after all this time. Three, I could tell Daria Hunt was extremely nervous when I tried to see who was in that room earlier, and I believed she positioned herself so that I could neither see nor get inside. Why do that unless she was hiding something? And lastly, I believe she contacted me and asked me to come here to talk with her and then had Hotch either hidden, or moved from his room to prevent him from being found."

"See, that's the part that makes no sense even if I agree with everything else you said. Why would she have you come out to the hospital if Hotch was being held here and then hide him? I would think she'd come to the police station instead."

Reid, however, had expected that question; had been prepared for it in fact. "I believe she had me come here for one reason only. And that was to convince me she wasn't hiding anything here, but she also had Hotch moved somewhere else in case I had the opportunity to look around again or somehow manage to get inside that room this time."

* * *

The man looked up when the door to the lab opened and the corners of his mouth turned upward when he saw Daria walk in. Closing the door, she stood with hands on her hips when she saw Hotch on the table apparently unconscious.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," she said with a hint of anger. "What are you doing in here? How did you even know about this lab?"

Smirking, the man leaned forward, both hands, palms down on the edge of the table. "I've known what you, that worthless husband of yours, and the great Doctor Hunt have been doing since those girls died who were discharged from here. I've been covertly watching and saw you wheel one of those girls into the storage room, and started wondering why you were taking a patient into the storage room?" He chuckled deviously. "Imagine my surprise when I came in here for some supplies one day, and decided to have a look around. It didn't take me long to find the false wall panel. I know what you've been doing to our friend here so don't deny it."

Glaring at him but not answering, she marched directly to the table and peered down at Hotch, and noticed his face bathed in sweat. She lifted one eyelid and then the other; her eyes narrowed with worry. She quickly snatched the stethoscope hanging from around her neck, and listened carefully to Hotch's heart. She looked up at the still smirking man.

"His heartbeat is erratic," she announced suspiciously, turning her dark eyes on the man before her. "What did you do to him?"

The man arched both eyebrows. "Me?" he asked innocently. "I didn't do anything to your precious Agent Hotchner. You told me to move him from his room and hide him, and I did. Maybe the exertion from being moved caused problems. Maybe what you and the doctor have been doing to him is affecting him. All I know is I didn't do anything to him." He watched Daria look around finding nothing out of place nor any indication something was amiss.

Still suspicious however, she began undoing the restraints. "Help me get him in the wheelchair and back to his room. Then I have to leave and meet with my husband and father-in-law. I'm sure they're wondering where I am by now."

The man's face suddenly darkened and he roughly seized her wrist causing her to cry out. "You're not going anywhere until after I get what you promised me. Do you understand me?"

Swallowing the building lump in her throat, Daria saw the maniacal look in the man's eyes and saw that he was deadly serious and she knew him well enough to know that when he was angry, he was capable of snapping her neck like a twig if he wanted to. In fact, it was his possessiveness that led to her breaking things off with him to begin with. But he still scared her. Jerking her wrist free, she rubbed it gently while never looking away from him. "I haven't forgotten," she said timidly.

The man slowly smiled. "Excellent. Now, let's get Agent Hotchner back to his room, shall we?" he asked sweetly. "I can't wait to collect my reward from you as soon as possible."


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I just want to say thank you to all those who nominated Forgotten Memories for Best Team/Case Fic and Best Hotch/Reid Fic. I am truly honored and send my congratulations and good luck to my fellow nominees as well. Sorry this chapter is a bit short, and I promise the next one won't be. Also, I also want to announce that the winner of the poll was 'A'. **_

**Chapter 13**

Morgan sat looking intently at Reid after the young profiler had finished explaining himself and mulled over what he had just heard. Just then, Morgan's cell rang. Sighing, he pulled the phone from his pocket and checked the caller ID. Recognizing the name as that of the nurse he spoke with earlier, he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Agent Morgan. How can I help you, Nurse Garfield?"

Reid saw Morgan's eyes narrow. He was about to say something when Morgan waved his hand at him indicating for him to be quiet. "Say that again? Are you sure? No. No, you did the right thing by calling me. No, I don't want you to do anything except keep your eyes and ears open. Where is Daria Hunt right at this moment? I see. Thank you. Thank you very much. We'll take it from here." Morgan then pressed speed call for Rossi and waited.

"Rossi, Morgan. Listen, I just got a call from a nurse in the hospital. She says she saw a man fitting Hotch's description was wheeled back inside the room I visited earlier by Daria Hunt and a man, who then switched the name tags on the doors. No, Reid and I are a few blocks away from the hospital. Okay, we'll wait for you guys a block from the hospital." Closing his cell, he tucked it inside his pocket then faced Reid as he started the engine of the SUV. "Looks like you might be right after all, pretty boy."

Reid felt a twinge of apprehension. "Did she say anything about Hotch's condition?"

Morgan exhaled. "Not much, kid, except that he appeared completely out of it and completely unresponsive to those around him."

Reid fell back against his seat. "They've been using the ECT treatments on him. That's the only explanation. Morgan, Hotch could already be lost to us as well as Jack and Haley."

"Try and think positive, kid," Morgan assured him as best he could as he slowed the vehicle to a stop half-a-block from the hospital. "We wait here for Rossi and the others along with the local police. Rossi also said he would have an ambulance standing by as well to transport Hotch to a local hospital if he is indeed here."

"So we wait?" Reid asked glumly.

"We wait," Morgan emphasized, knowing he felt exactly like the young genius, and wanted to burst through the hospital doors and demand to know where Hotch was, but realizing they couldn't enter a hospital with guns drawn. All they could do was sit and wait for back-up.

* * *

Daria didn't like the sound of Hotch's breathing as she tightened the restraints strapping him onto the bed. She again checked his pupils before checking his heart again. Sighing, she suspiciously looked at the man standing in front of the closed door with hands behind his back, and a smirk on his face. She placed her hands on her hips again. "He is not doing well. His heart rate is erratic, his pupils are dilated, and his breathing is ragged. I know what you told me, but my gut tells me you did something to him. Now what was…." a sudden expression of horror crossed her face. "Please tell me you didn't give him an ECT treatment."

The man simply stared at the woman. "I didn't do anything to your precious Agent Hotchner. So either quit accusing me of something, or I _will_ kill him and I won't need ECT to do it."

"You better not have done anything to him," Daria warned dangerously. "Or you'll have to face Dr. Hunt and explain yourself. And I promise you, he will not be pleased."

She heard a click indicating the door was being locked from the inside. The man then approached her and roughly seized her by her wrist and jerked her forward. "I don't give a damn about Agent Hotchner, your husband, or the great Dr. Hunt. You owe me, and I intend to collect…_now!_" He roughly grabbed her by both arms, and held her tightly against him, and roughly plundered her mouth as she fought to push him away. She yelped in pain as he crushed her body to his making it difficult for her to breathe. Then, with all her might, she pushed him away from her violently and raced towards the door.

But just as she reached it, a hand seize her by the shoulder, spun her around, and a hand viciously slapped her across the face. She fell backward onto the floor, striking her head sharply and lay dazed. She was so out of it at the moment that she didn't feel hands clutching at her ripping at her clothes.

* * *

Rossi, JJ, and Prentiss were hastily grabbing their jackets and preparing to leave when Chief Madison walked in somewhat surprised by the sudden flurry of activity.

"What's going on? Did something happen?" he asked.

Rossi, putting on his jacket, looked the Chief in the face. "We're going to Sierra Vista Hospital and would appreciate you and several of your men coming with us."

"Why?" Madison asked looking around. "What's going on?"

"C'mon," Rossi replied putting a hand on the Police Chief's back and gently pushing him out of the door. "We'll explain everything on the way. Just have several of your men join us. Things could get ugly in a hurry."

* * *

Daria groaned as she painfully rolled onto her side; her entire body hurt and was sore. She slowly forced herself up using one arm and with the opposite hand, wiped the blood from the corner of her split lower lip. She then gingerly touched her left cheek and winced, noticing blood on her fingertips. She glanced down and saw what was left of her clothes which were ripped everywhere. She grabbed the edges of her torn blouse and pulled it together as much as she could to cover herself. Her hair was a mess and her tears caused her mascara to run down her cheeks. As she tried to get to her feet the pain in her pelvic area made her stop all movement. She could recall him roughly thrusting into her and biting her breasts through her red lace bra. Looking down, she could still see the teeth marks where he had bitten her and smears of blood on her breasts. Then, something made her look up and she gasped.

Not only was the man gone, but Hotch was gone as well; and she had an idea where he had taken the agent. All she knew was that she had to stop him. Struggling to get to her feet despite the pain, she fell backward onto her back and lay there, groaning and unable to move.

* * *

Morgan and Reid sat in their SUV both impatiently waiting for the others to show up when Reid felt a sudden chill run down his spine, and he knew immediately something was terribly wrong. Morgan, eyes narrowing, looked sideways at his partner.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure," Reid replied straightening up in his seat, all color draining from his face. "But I feel like something's not right." He looked at Morgan, a look of panic on his face. "We have to go inside, Morgan…now." He opened the door and got out of the vehicle; Morgan, concerned, did the same.

"Reid, wait a minute. We need to wait for backup."

"It'll be too late for Hotch," Reid shouted over his shoulder without looking back.

"How do you know that?" Morgan asked, following him at a quick pace, catching up with the younger man at the front doors.

"Trust me," was all Reid had to say as he burst through the front door with Morgan close behind. The young profiler jogged quickly to the nurses' counter and flashed his credentials. "I was just here a short time ago. We'd like to see a patient you have here named Adam Hefner."

The nurse at the counter looked first at the ID and then at both men. "I'm sorry, sir, but nobody is allowed to see Mr. Hefner without Dr. Hunt's permission. If I allowed that I could get into serious trouble."

Not seeing Nurse Garfield present, Morgan looked directly at the blond woman. "Nurse Benson," he said with a quick glance at her name-tag. "You're going to be in more serious trouble if you don't let us into Mr. Hefner's room, and I mean right now."

"But sir…" Nurse Benson began nervously, but Reid didn't wait to hear any more excuses. He had a feeling of dread coursing through him as if something horrible was about to happen unless he could stop it in time. He stormed past the nurses' counter and down the hall to Hefner's room with Morgan hurrying after him. Nurse Benson, leaving the counter and the sanctity of the room that was part of the counter, raced after the two agents.

"Reid!" Morgan shouted grabbing the younger man's arm as he gripped the doorknob. Morgan immediately noticed that the room they were outside of was not the same room he had been inside of earlier.

Nurse Benson, who right now feared Dr. Hunt's wrath more than the threats of the FBI, stood nearby. She recalled the warning he had given regarding anybody who entered Hefner's room without his permission except for his daughter-in-law and son.

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid I have to protest," she stated emphatically. "You can't go in there. We take guarding the privacy of our patients very seriously. When Dr. Hunt hears about this…."

Morgan gave the woman a dark look. "If we find what we believe we will in this room, Dr. Hunt, his son and daughter-in-law will have some explaining to do themselves." He turned back to Reid. "Open the door, kid."

Reid, opening the door, stepped inside with the others behind him. The trio gasped at the sight that met their eyes.

Daria was slowly dragging herself across the floor in the direction of the door. Her swollen eyes and tear-stained face looked up and tried to focus on who was in front of her. She suddenly felt a pair of hands gently help her aching body to her feet and help her over to the bed, then gently helped her sit down on it. She felt the bed dip down beside her and became aware of someone kneeling in front of her.

"Mrs. Hunt, what happened?" asked a horrified Nurse Benson.

"Go get a doctor!" Morgan shouted looking over his shoulder from his kneeling position. "Now!" He watched the nurse flee from the room before turning back to the injured woman. "Mrs. Hunt," he said gently. "Who did this to you? Can you tell us who it was?"

Daria burst into tears. But her main concern right now was for the man in who's room she was in. "You have to…to find him," she begged. "He'll kill him! He's crazy!" She was becoming hysterical.

"Find who, Mrs. Hunt?" asked Reid gently, careful not to touch the woman and cause her to shut down. "Adam Hefner?"

Daria shook her head frantically. She knew once they found Hefner they would discover the truth. "No," she said in a voice just above a whisper. "Agent Hotchner."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to one and all both in the United States and around the world.  
**

**Chapter 14**

Reid and Morgan exchanged concerned looks before both turned back to Daria. Morgan looked up into the woman's face directly. "You said he'll kill him. Who, Daria? Who is gonna kill Agent Hotchner?"

She wiped her eyes with a hand. "Terry," she managed. "Terry Cochran. He's…he's a counselor here."

"Do you have any idea where he might have taken him?" Reid asked gently. But before the agents could get an answer, Nurse Garfield returned followed closely by one of the on-staff doctors and Nurse Benson. The doctor gave both agents dirty looks as he approached Daria.

"Gentlemen, I need to examine this woman," the doctor said authoritatively continuing to glare at the agents.

Morgan looked up at the doctor. "Just hold on one more minute, man," he said. He then turned back to Daria. "Mrs. Hunt, just one more question. If you can, can you tell us where Terry may have taken Agent Hotchner?"

Daria started to rub her hands up and down her arms. "The lab," she murmured. "In the closet."

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but that's enough," the doctor hissed. "I must ask you to leave this woman alone so I can examine her."

Morgan and Reid both got to their feet and hurried to the open door of the room where Nurse Benson stood. "Where is this closet she's talking about?" Morgan asked.

The nurse shrugged her shoulders. "The only closet on this floor is the supply closet."

"Show us," Reid ordered.

* * *

Cochran finished tightening the restraints holding the barely conscious Hotch onto the table in the lab. Next he ripped open the sleeve of Hotch's shirt and inserted the needle attached to the bottle of succinylcholine. Once that was done he opened Hotch's mouth and placed the rubber block inside. Chuckling, he then patted the agent's cheek.

"When I'm through with you, Agent Hotchner, your brain will not only be fried, but you will be of no use to anybody. You'll be a complete vegetable. Dr. Hunt will have no choice but to dispose of you." Hotch, only faintly aware somebody above him was speaking, tried to see who it was, but couldn't get his eyes to focus. Cochran then checked the flow of the paralytic drug; he was too close to reaching his objective and wanted no problems when he pushed the button on the ECT machine.

* * *

Reid, Morgan and Nurse Benson looked around the area. Reid's eyes landed on the door marked storage closet.

"This has got to be the one she meant," Reid commented, twisting the doorknob and finding the door locked. Morgan looked at the nurse.

"Do you have a key to this closet?" he asked.

Benson reached into her pocket and removed a key ring on which were several keys. Finding the one she wanted, she quickly unlocked the door. Morgan, drawing his weapon as did Reid, opened it partly but then looked over his shoulder at the woman.

"I suggest you wait out front in the waiting area," he said. "The rest of our team and the police should be here soon and they'll need to be shown where we are. Also, there could be some danger."

Benson nodded nervously before turning and scurrying off in the opposite direction. Morgan looked at Reid. "Ready, kid?" he asked. Seeing Reid nod his head, Morgan pulled the door open all the way and both agents, weapons aimed, entered the room looking around.

"There's nothing here, Reid, nothing but supplies," Morgan remarked, looking around, somewhat disappointed. "Why would she say the closet."

"I know," Reid replied also looking around. His eyes suddenly narrowed. "Unless….."

"Unless what?"

"Unless there's a hidden entrance to a secret lab somewhere in here," said Reid. "We have to find it, Morgan. Check the walls. One of them might be false." Each agent quickly checked each wall knowing time was growing short.

* * *

Cochran glanced upward and noticed the red light above the door light up, indicating someone had entered the supply closet. Not that he was worried about somebody walking in on him because the lab was completely soundproof so nobody could hear anything. He hummed a little tune as he placed an oxygen mask over Hotch's mouth and then proceeded to apply conducting jelly on the agent's temples. Finally, he connected the electrodes to Hotch's temples and turned on the ECT machine. Then, with a smirk on his face, he looked at the barely conscious agent as he reached to push the button.

"FBI!" a voice shouted causing the man to look up, his hand in the air, a scant half-an-inch from the button. "Move away from the machine and the table, and put your hands on your head!" The voice belonged to Morgan who stood with his weapon aimed. "Do it!" Just behind him but slightly to the side was Reid, also with weapon aimed, a dangerous expression in his hazel eyes that matched Morgan's.

The sound of footsteps behind the two agents caused only Reid to glance partially over his shoulder to see Rossi, JJ, and Prentiss enter the room with their weapons drawn and aimed as well. If they were stunned at seeing Hotch they didn't let on. Each agent wore a serious expression.

"You're too late!" Cochran smirked. "He's already had three treatments and will soon have a fourth and you can't stop it or me. I will turn his brain to mush."

"We won't let that happen," Reid said. "You make any attempt to press that button, and we'll stop you before you reach it."

Cochran didn't move, and made no attempt to lower his arm. "You can try shooting and short-circuiting the machine," he said with an amused grin. "But with those electrodes attached to his temples, you'll also electrocute and kill him."

"I won't tell you again to move away from that machine and table, and raise your hands," Morgan repeated more harshly than before.

"I'd do as he says," Rossi advised.

Cochran glanced at the agents and then broke out in a maniacal laugh. "The Agent Hotchner you knew is already gone forever or soon will be." As his thumb made contact with the button, two shots rang out simultaneously.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

Cochran's body fell against the machine as two slugs tore into his body. He struggled to stay on his feet but was failing. As he began to slide down to the floor, he reached upward with an arm and stretching his fingers, tried to reach the button, but a third slug tore into him and he crumbled to the floor and lay still. Both Morgan and Rossi, who had fired the shots hurried forward, and while Morgan kept his weapon aimed as a precaution, Rossi knelt down and pressed two fingers against Cochran's throat. He soon looked up, and shook his head before placing his weapon back in his holster. Morgan did the same as did JJ. The trio then hurried to the table where Reid, after making sure the ECT machine was turned off completely, removed the electrodes from Hotch's temples while Prentiss removed the rubber block, and began unfastening the restraints. All the while Hotch was barely conscious and his head slowly moved from side-to-side. He was barely aware of activity taking place around him, and of hearing voices, but right now he really didn't care. Reid then gently removed the needle from Hotch's arm, removed his own handkerchief, and wrapped it around the puncture site, using it as a temporary bandage to cover and protect the injection site until they could get Hotch to a hospital.

"Hotch! Hotch! Can you hear me? It's Morgan!" asked Morgan resting a hand on the man's shoulder, gently shaking it. All he got in response was unintelligible mumbling.

Rossi grabbed his best friend's hand and held it tightly in both of his. "Aaron. Aaron, it's Dave Rossi. If you can understand me at all, squeeze my hand. C'mon, Aaron." He got no response from his best friend at all even though Hotch slowly turned his eyes in Rossi's direction and looked at him with blank, unfocused eyes that were barely open.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Reid said, worried. "But not here."

Prentiss glanced at Reid and Morgan. "We called for an ambulance while en-route here," she announced. "They should be here in a few short minutes."

About five minutes later, Chief Madison appeared in the lab followed by two EMTs, one of them pulling a rolling stretcher behind him.

"Which one is the patient?" one EMT asked glancing back and forth between Hotch and Cochran.

"Don't worry about him," Rossi replied indicating the body on the floor. "He's not going anywhere." He gestured the EMTs forward towards the table; and as they began to work on Hotch, the agents stepped back to allow room to work, but stayed close to the agent at the same time. "As far as we know, he's been given three ECT treatments, and perhaps succinylcholine and God only knows what other drugs he may have been given," he added.

The one EMT who was shining a light in Hotch's eyes, glanced over his shoulder at the older agent. "Electroshock treatments? Does this gentleman suffer from depression or has been taking antidepressants at all?"

"No," Morgan replied. "The ECT treatments and the drugs were all forced on him."

"My God," the EMT said softly but his words were still heard by some of the others.

"What's his name?" asked the man's partner while he was checking Hotch's blood pressure.

"Hotchner. Aaron Hotchner," said Prentiss. "And he's with the FBI."

Morgan walked over to the Police Chief. "Chief Madison, Daria Hunt is in a room around the corner bearing the name Adam Hefner on the door. She's been beaten and possibly raped. A doctor from this hospital was examining her when we left to come here. You should have some of your men accompany her to the local hospital along with one of our agents. Mrs. Hunt, her husband, and Dr. Hunt are all under arrest for kidnapping a Federal agent, and possibly the deaths of the six women here in Sacramento, and probably the ones in Louisville as well."

Chief Madison nodded grimly as his eyes looked at Hotch as he was being moved from the table onto the stretcher. "Two of my men are posted outside that room as the doctor's still examining her." He exhaled deeply. "I just can't believe any of this," he said, stunned. "I mean, I've gotten to know Jack and his family since they moved here, and they're good people and pillars of the community."

Morgan sighed. "Yeah well, sometimes if somebody seems to good to be true, they usually are." He glanced over his shoulder at Rossi. "Rossi, I'm going with Chief Madison to arrest Dr. Hunt and his son, but someone will have to accompany Daria Hunt to the local hospital and place her under arrest."

Rossi nodded then his eyes fell on Prentiss. "Prentiss, accompany Dr. Hunt's daughter-in-law to the hospital and place her under arrest for kidnapping of a Federal agent and accessory to twelve counts of murder."

Prentiss hesitated. "I'd rather accompany Hotch to the hospital," she replied.

Rossi smiled faintly. "I know you would. But I really need you to do this."

Madison put his hands on his hips. "If it eases your mind any, Agent Prentiss, the only hospital in this area is Sacramento General. Your Agent Hotchner and Daria Hunt will both be taken there. I'll also have two of my men posted outside her hospital room the entire time she's there."

Prentiss nodded reluctantly and glanced back at Rossi. "You'll call and let us know if you hear anything on Hotch while Morgan and I are gone?" she asked.

"The minute I hear anything," Rossi replied with a smile. He then looked over at Chief Madison. "Agents Reid, Jareau, and myself will be accompanying Agent Hotchner to the hospital. That's where you'll find us."

"We're ready to move him," one of the EMTs announced. The top of the stretcher had been elevated and a breathing mask was over Hotch's mouth and nose. The agent seemed completely out-of-it and oblivious to what was going on. "Whoever's going to ride with us let's go."

"JJ, you and Reid follow us in the SUV; I'll ride in back with Aaron," Rossi said. He then motioned for the EMTs to get moving. As they watched the EMTs with Rossi following, roll the stretcher out of the room, JJ, standing beside Reid, put a hand to her mouth, her blue eyes bright with tears.

"I can't believe after all this time, we found Hotch and he's alive," she said quietly.

Reid glanced at the blond and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. "Hotch is alive. But we have to be prepared for just how much of Hotch is there, and will he regain what's been lost due to the treatments. Hopefully in time, the entire Hotch will come back to us."

JJ rested her head against Reid's shoulder, letting her tears fall. "Spence, what are we going to do if the Hotch we know is lost forever?" Raising her head, she looked into Reid's eyes. The younger man didn't respond right away as he was trying to arrange his thoughts. Finally, he figured it best just to be honest. "I have no idea and really don't want to even go there until we know more. C'mon, let's go." He led her out of the room.

* * *

All during the ambulance ride, Rossi sat beside his best friend, arms resting on thighs and hands clasped between his knees. He never let his eyes stray from Hotch's face, afraid that if he did, something might happen. He couldn't believe that after three years, his best friend was here in front of him, alive. Not in the greatest of condition, but definitely alive. He raised his eyes momentarily to glance at the EMT across from him who held a stethoscope to Hotch's chest.

"You're gonna be okay, Aaron," Rossi said softly reaching down and resting a hand on the younger man's arm. He suddenly noticed Hotch turn his head slightly in his direction, and appeared to be looking at him through barely open eyes. And despite that, Rossi could still see the vacant look in those dark brown eyes. "It's okay, Aaron," Rossi kept his voice reassuring even though his emotions were all over the place. "I know you're probably confused and scared right now. But I'm not gonna hurt you, so you don't have to be afraid of me."

Hotch continued looking at this man with the beard who was looking down at him. He didn't recognize him, and had no idea who he or this 'Aaron' was, or why this stranger was calling him 'Aaron'. Yet, there was something strangely familiar about that name that he couldn't figure out. And just as strange to him was that for some reason he felt safe in this man's presence but didn't know why. Why should he feel safe in a stranger's presence? Too exhausted to continue trying to get his muddled brain to work, Hotch closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to sweep him away.

* * *

JJ was staring at her reflection in the window while Reid was driving right behind the ambulance. She really wasn't paying attention to her reflection, for her mind was on the man in the ambulance. The man she considered a close friend, in addition to being Jack's father and Haley's husband. _Haley and Jack! _How were they going to explain to Haley that Hotch might not remember her, or to Jack that his daddy doesn't know him?

"JJ?" Reid asked, concerned. "You okay?"

Brought out of her thoughts, the blond turned her head towards Reid and smiled weakly. "I was just thinking. If Hotch has no memory of us or his family, how are we going to explain that to Haley and especially to Jack. He's so young, he won't understand why his daddy might not recognize or remember him. He's going to be so hurt and confused."

"I know. We just have to be there for both of them for as long as they need us to be, and try to help Haley get Jack to understand that his father's lost memories are hopefully only temporary, and that they will return eventually but that it could take a while."

JJ found herself chuckling despite the seriousness of the situation. "Believe me, Spence, children Jack's age don't have a lot of patience about things. It's going to be extremely difficult for him to both understand and live with his father not recognizing or even knowing him. And he'll pick up on Hotch's awkwardness and being uncomfortable around him."

"I know that," Reid replied. "All we can do is hope and pray that Hotch's memory loss is temporary, and that in time he'll regain what he's lost."

Then JJ asked the question that she knew was on Reid's mind as well. "What if Hotch never regains what he's lost? What if the memories he's lost never come back to him?"

Reid licked his lips and hesitated before he answered. Then after a few seconds of silence, he exhaled deeply. "Honestly, I don't know," was all he could answer.

* * *

Prentiss was following behind the ambulance that was carrying Daria Hunt to the hospital, mindful of the patrol car in front of her and knew there was another one in front of the ambulance. But it was another ambulance that occupied her thoughts right now; the one carrying her former boss and friend. She chewed her lower lip and blinked several times trying to keep her tears from falling as her lower lip began to tremble. Right now she was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that not only had they found Hotch after three years, but that he was alive.

She couldn't even begin to imagine what Hotch had gone through during those three years, but what had these people done to him? It was obvious from the needle marks she had seen on his arms that over the years he had been given drugs, probably to keep him under control and in a catatonic condition similar to that of the deceased women. But it was the electroshock treatments which worried her the most.

She remembered what Reid had said about with every treatment Hotch would lose ten percent of himself. If Reid's statistics were correct, and she didn't doubt for a second that they weren't, Prentiss wondered if Hotch could or would ever regain that thirty percent he lost; or would it be lost permanently. She had seen the vacant look in his eyes while she was undoing the restraints. His look of confusion, fear, and non-recognition tore painfully at her heart. She wiped at the tears that ran down her cheeks.

* * *

Morgan, with Chief Madison seated beside him in the SUV, were following two other patrol cars en-route to the home of Ronald Hunt after getting the address from Garcia who squealed with delight when Morgan told her they had found Hotch and he was alive. But he thought it wise for now not to tell her what had been done to the agent, seeing as they really had no idea what may have been done other than the electroshock. Morgan didn't mention that to Garcia either as it would only frighten her. Right now, all Morgan wanted to do was punch something; a wall, a door, a window, somebody. He really didn't give a damn which or who. His anger was mounting minute by minute not only for what he _knew_ had been done to his friend, but imagining what he must have endured while he was missing was too much to even think about.

Chief Madison, although not a profiler, could see the rising anger on the agent's face, and could understand it. He probably would have felt the same if it had been one of his men. The few days the BAU had been in town, he had noticed that these agents were not just agents and not really friends, but more like a family who cared very deeply for and about each other. Their facial expressions when they found Agent Hotchner was more like having finally located a long lost family member.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Madison asked Morgan, watching him.

"I will be," Morgan replied not looking at the Chief. "Once I get to the hospital and find out what's happening with Hotch."

Madison exhaled through his nose. "Look, I don't know anything about Agent Hotchner other than what you told me when you and your team first got here, but I truly hope he fully recovers from whatever was done to him."

Morgan then glanced briefly at Madison before turning his attention back to the road. "I really hope so, too, man," he said slowly. "Because I'd hate to be the one to have to tell his five-year-old son his daddy doesn't know or remember him, and may never because of ECT treatments." Madison nodded understandingly and the drive continued in silence.

Morgan knew that whatever happened from this moment on, he would never forget the look in Hotch's eyes. A look of not recognizing anybody who was around him before the EMTs arrived. What if Hotch never regained the parts of himself that he was robbed of by the treatments? What if the Hotch he knew was forever gone and what was left was an empty shell with no memory of who he really was, the team, and worse, his family. How would they all deal with that? Worse yet, what would happen to Hotch in that case? Morgan bit his lower lip as his eyes became moist. He blinked several times to keep his tears from falling and wondering why this had to happen to his friend, and what would be the repercussions. He also knew only time would supply the answers.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this story, but my allergies have been kicking my butt of late, and then I caught a cold which didn't help any. Also, thanks to all who voted for Forgotten Memories as a co-winner for the 2011 Profiler's Award as the Best Hotch/Reid Fanfic. And congrats to all the other winners and nominees.**

**Chapter 16**

Rossi continued pacing nervously back and forth in the waiting area as he waited for news on the man he considered like a son. He occasionally glanced at JJ and Reid who were seated side-by-side on a cushioned couch with the media liaison clutching the hand of the younger agent tightly. It had been at least two hours since Hotch had been brought to the hospital and rushed into the emergency area where a team had been waiting, informed of his pending arrival by the EMTs.

Sighing, JJ looked up at Rossi. "Has anybody contacted Haley and Jessica yet?"

Rossi stopped his pacing and stood in front of her. "Not yet. I wanted to wait until we had some news on his condition first before I did that." He exhaled deeply. "What the hell is taking so damn long for somebody to tell us anything?" he hissed. "This waiting is worse than not knowing where Aaron was for three years."

JJ got to her feet. "I'll see what I can find out," she said as she walked away in the direction of the nurses' station at the end of the hall. Rossi then resumed his pacing before he noticed Reid was staring at his own hands as he picked at his nails.

"You okay, kid?" the older profiler asked again halting his pacing.

Reid shrugged without looking up at the man. "Reid, talk to me," Rossi urged. "Don't keep it bottled up inside. Believe me when I say I know from personal experience it doesn't work."

When the younger agent looked up this time, Rossi could see his eyes bright with unshed tears as if Reid was struggling to keep himself together. "I was just wondering what we're going to do if the Hotch we all know is lost forever. What then?"

Rossi folded his arms across his chest and sighed wearily. "I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that question," he said solemnly. "But try not to think about that. Tell yourself that Hotch, in time, will get better and recover those parts of him that were stolen."

"I've been trying to tell myself that repeatedly," Reid explained. "But statistics aren't in his favor of a complete recovery. In fact, statistics show that…."

"Reid, stop," Rossi interrupted a bit harsher than he wanted to. "I don't care what the stats say. This is Aaron Hotchner. If anybody can beat the odds it's him. You just have to tell yourself that, and never mind what the statistics tell you. Can you do that?"

Before Reid could open his mouth and reply, the sound of heels was heard and turning, both men saw JJ coming their way with a look of frustration on her face.

"Well?" Rossi asked her already suspecting the answer.

"Nothing," she reply gruffly. "They're still examining him and running tests. All I was told was that a doctor would come out and talk with us when he was finished."

Exhaling deeply through his nose, Rossi ran a hand over his salt-and-pepper hair and returned to his nervous pacing. JJ sat back down beside Reid and draped an arm around his shoulders as everybody continued to wait.

Rossi was the first to notice her approaching and offered a weak smile. The others looked over at the sound of high heels to see Emily Prentiss walking quickly towards them. "They told me I would find you all here," she said. "Any news?" She saw Rossi shake his head.

"What about Daria Hunt?" he asked.

"She's being examined by a doctor in emergency and will be admitted. I made sure the evidence was gathered, photos were also taken of her injuries, and two of Chief Madison's officers are standing guard outside the exam room as a precaution and will be posted outside her hospital room once she's moved into one. I also advised the doctor-in-charge he could find us in the emergency waiting room for his report."

"Ummm," was all Rossi replied.

"Anybody hear from Morgan yet?" Prentiss asked looking back and forth between her three friends.

"Not yet," said Reid looking up at the raven-haired agent. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw a man in a white coat carrying a clipboard approaching; he rose to his feet as did JJ. Rossi and Prentiss both turned.

"Family of Aaron Hotchner?" the doctor asked.

"That's us," Rossi answered for all of them holding out his hand. The doctor, a gray-haired man with deep brown eyes, had a grim look on his face. "And it's Agent Hotchner, doctor. He's with the FBI as are all of us. How is he?" Rossi asked as he and the others gathered in front of the doctor.

"I'm Doctor Sherman. We took blood samples from Agent Hotchner and I put a rush on them so we should know what drugs were used on him. He has no broken bones or internal injuries that we can tell and I've ordered a cat scan to be done as well. There's no sign of rape or sexual assault of any kind. But his heart rate is somewhat erratic. We have him on oxygen to help ease his breathing until such time as his heart rate returns to normal." The doctor crossed his arms across his chest. "I was told Agent Hotchner was subjected to electroshock therapy?"

"That's correct," Rossi informed him. "We were told he was subjected to at least three treatments that we know of but there could have been more. We're not really sure."

Dr. Sherman nodded his head. "That explains the circular burn-like marks we found on his temples. Did he suffer from depression, or is he being treated for it currently?"

"Look, let me be straight with you so there is no misunderstanding. Agent Hotchner was, has never been, and is not currently under any psychiatric care whatsoever," Rossi said. "This man was kidnapped three years ago and was subjected to these treatments against his will along with whatever drugs you may find in his system."

"I see," replied the doctor. "That would explain a few things."

"How so?" asked Reid.

"What I mean is now that you've informed me about the electroshock treatments and the drugs, it would explain why when we asked him a few simple questions, he couldn't answer them."

"You said questions," Rossi repeated. "What kind of questions?"

"Nothing complicated. Just like did he know his name, what was the last thing he remembered, did he know where he was. He didn't know the answers and became agitated and frightened."

"Can we see him?" asked Reid.

Dr. Sherman sighed. "With the exception of Agent Rossi, I suggest the rest of you wait until tomorrow. However, the EMTs informed me he seemed to calm down while you were in the ambulance with him," the doctor said looking at Rossi intently. "And as I said he is very agitated, confused and frightened, but that may be due to the ECT treatments. Only time will tell. We'll soon be moving him to a room and I'd like him to get some rest. So I will allow you to sit with him and see if you can calm him down. I'll have a nurse come and get you once he's in a room."

"Thank you, doctor," Rossi replied. "I need to phone Agent Hotchner's wife. She'll want to be here as well."

"Of course," replied the doctor. "But I suggest you recommend to her that she wait until tomorrow as well. I believe in his current condition, seeing her husband this way would only upset her, thus upsetting him. I want him to rest and then we'll see how he is in the morning before we allow other visitors."

"I understand. But I don't know how his five-year-old son will react knowing his daddy is alive and can't see him," Rossi added.

"May I suggest Agent Hotchner's son not be allowed to see his father, at least not yet." He saw the agents about to protest and held up a hand quieting them. "I'm not saying this to be cruel, believe me. But given the situation, I believe subjecting a five-year old to seeing a father who may not even remember him at this point will only upset the child, and I'm sure none of you want that."

Rossi, looking grim, could only nod in agreement. He knew exactly how Jack would react if he saw Hotch and his daddy had no idea who he was or didn't remember him at all. The little boy would be crushed. He silently agreed it would be for the best for now. He exhaled deeply.

"Will…will he regain his memories?" asked a scared Reid.

Dr. Sherman sighed loudly. "Only time will tell. He may, or he may not. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my patient."

"Thank you doctor," Rossi replied; then, Sherman smiled, turned, and walked away. Once they were alone, the older profiler reached inside his pocket and took out his cell. "I'm gonna call Haley and let her know what's happening, and then phone Strauss and update her. If Morgan shows up, fill him in on what we know, then, I want all of you to go back to the hotel and get some sleep."

Prentiss glanced at both Reid and JJ, and then faced the older profiler. "I think I speak for JJ and Reid when I say we aren't leaving here until Hotch does. And if he can't leave until after the case is over, then neither are we, and you can tell Strauss that when you speak with her." She sat down next to Reid with JJ on the other side; all three looked up at Rossi.

Rossi smiled knowing the others wouldn't budge unless ordered to do so. And if Strauss gave him any grief about it, he would just have to 'persuade ' her as he usually could. He walked to the far corner of the waiting room, pressed the buttons, and held the phone against his ear.

* * *

Prentiss sat with arms resting on thighs, hands clasped and dangling between her knees, foot tapping on the floor as she was wont to do when nervous. From the corner of her eye she could see Reid and JJ holding each other's hand tightly. She looked down at her own hands and began picking at her nails as she often did. She turned towards the others.

"I know what the doctor said about perhaps in time Hotch might recover his memories," she ran a tongue over her lower lip. "But what do we do if he doesn't? What do we do if his memories are gone along with all memories of Haley and Jack? How do we and them deal with that?"

"I have no idea," JJ replied quietly. "We were discussing that before you arrived. We're just going to have to wait and see what happens with time." She let out a deep breath and sadly shook her head. "I'd hate to think what this will do to Haley and Jack if Hotch never regains his memories of either of them."

"I know what you mean," Prentiss replied just as quietly. "Haley will have difficulty dealing with it, and Jack even more so as he's too little and won't be able to understand his daddy not knowing who he is and that he may never again know him."

Reid looked back and forth between the two women. "It's a documented fact that impairment of the memory is the worst side effect of ECT, and the most frequently cited by patients who have undergone the treatment. The other most common side effects are headaches, nausea, confusion, and soreness or muscle aches. Sometimes memories return, but there are cases where patients have reported longer-lasting problems with recall of some of these lost memories, and some patients have claimed to have suffered permanent brain damage even though there's no evidence to substantiate that fact."(1)

Prentiss and JJ exchanged grim expressions. "Spence, I know you mean well, but right now we don't need any statistics," the blond replied with a sad smile on her face as her blue eyes met his hazel ones.

"Sorry," Reid replied hanging his head. He felt JJ's hand stroking his hair gently.

The trio looked up when Rossi walked back in their direction. "You reach Haley?" Prentiss asked.

Rossi nodded. "I did. She was overjoyed of course and wanted to head out on the next plane here, but I managed to persuade her to wait until tomorrow as she wouldn't be able to see him tonight, and I emphasized that for now, she must not tell Jack anything. I then had to explain the reason behind that request and she understood and agreed. She'll be here sometime tomorrow." He exhaled tiredly. "I told her to call me when she knows what flight she'll be on and her ETA so one of us can meet her at the airport and bring her here."

"Just let me know and I'll pick her up," JJ offered. Rossi smiled at the blond and nodded showing his appreciation.

"What about Strauss?" asked Reid after awhile lifting his eyes upward to look into the older man's face.

Rossi found himself smirking. "Erin was, how shall I say, stunned, for lack of a better word, that we had found Aaron after all this time, and that he was alive. When I updated her on his condition, she suggested once the case is wrapped up that we all return back to Quantico. I told her we weren't leaving until we knew for sure that Hotch was out of danger and to forget it."

"How'd she take it?" asked Prentiss with a slight smirk on her otherwise worried face.

"In the end I got her to see things my way," Rossi explained stroking his beard and smirking. "After this case is wrapped up, I convinced her to give us two weeks of downtime so we can be here for Hotch."

Prentiss saw Reid about to ask the older agent how he managed to accomplish that knowing what a hard-ass Strauss could be and put a hand over his mouth stopping him. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Sometimes it's best not to look a gift-horse in the mouth and this is one of those times," she said before removing her hand. Rossi and JJ were heard chuckling as Reid looked at the raven-haired agent, confused.

Just then, a nurse approached the small group. "Agent Rossi?" she asked looking at the group.

"That would be me," Rossi said.

The nurse, whose name-tag said Bellamy on it, smiled at the profiler. "Agent Hotchner's been moved into a private room and Dr. Sherman asked me to bring you to his room."

"Lead the way then."

* * *

Morgan eased the federal vehicle to a stop outside the home of Ronald Hunt. Four squad cars, lights flashing, pulled up as well. Morgan exited the SUV with the Police Chief beside him, followed by two officers. Morgan knocked loudly on the door. Not receiving an answer, he knocked again, more loudly this time. After waiting for several minutes, the door finally opened and Morgan and Chief Madison found themselves confronted by Ron Hunt. The young man looked back and forth between the two men curiously.

"Chief Madison, what are you doing here? What's happened?" Ron asked trying to appear concerned, but Morgan could sense the man was more nervous instead of concerned and obviously expecting someone else.

"Mr. Hunt, would you please step outside and turn around," Morgan asked keeping a tight reign on his anger.

"Why? What's going on?" Hunt asked the agent.

"Ron, do as Agent Morgan asks and there won't be any trouble," said Chief Madison solemnly. He then placed both hands on his hips. "Is you father here?"

"Yeah, he is," Ron said as he stepped onto the front steps where Morgan roughly grabbed the man by one arm, spun him around, and fastened his handcuffs on the man's wrists while reading him his rights. "Hey, dad!" he yelled. Soon, Dr. Jackson Hunt appeared in the doorway. He did not look happy seeing all the law enforcement officials gathered in front of his son's house nor his son in handcuffs.

"Just what the hell is going on here? Chief?" Dr. Hunt hissed.

Madison sighed. "Dr. Jackson Hunt, you and your son are both under arrest. Now, I'm sure neither of us want any trouble, so, if you'll just step outside and…."

"Like hell I will!" Hunt interrupted in a loud voice. "Neither my family or I have done anything wrong. And exactly what are these so-called charges?"

Madison looked at Morgan who was staring with hard eyes at the doctor. "You, your son, and daughter-in-law, are under arrest for the murders of six women here, six women in Louisville, and the kidnapping and assault of a Federal agent."

Dr. Hunt chortled at Morgan's words. "That is utter nonsense," he hissed. "I haven't killed anybody, nor have I kidnapped or assaulted any Federal agent, and neither has my son and daughter-in-law."

"Then you won't object to coming to the precinct and answering some questions," said Madison as he reached for the doctor's arm.

The doctor sighed as his hands were cuffed behind his back and he, too, was read his rights. He chuckled as Madison led him to the patrol car and opened the back passenger-side door. "This is all a mistake and you'll see that. And I can't believe, Chief, that you would even believe crap like that about me. I haven't done anything except improve the reputation of Sierra Vista Hospital which was going downhill until I took over and brought it back." Chief Madison watched as the older man slid beside his son; then closed the door, and turned to Morgan.

"We'll take them in if you want to go to the hospital and check on Agent Hotchner," he said quietly.

Morgan ran a hand over his bald head and exhaled through his nose. As much as he wanted to be at the hospital for Hotch, he also knew it was important that a confession be obtained as there were no witnesses to their crimes nor any direct link. Also, in his current condition, Morgan was pretty sure Hotch wouldn't be of much help. No, Morgan decided he would interrogate the suspects and obtain a confession for everything, including what happened to Hotch. And he knew the best way to accomplish that would be to play the doctor and his son against each other.

* * *

Rossi stood outside the closed door and took a deep breath trying to steady himself. After the nurse had taken him to Hotch's room, he thanked her and watched her walk away. Now alone, Rossi wasn't exactly sure what he could do for Hotch in his current condition, but he was willing to do whatever was necessary to help his best friend regain what he had lost. Determined, Rossi pushed open the door and entered; but nothing prepared him for the sight that met his eyes.

Hotch lay on his back in bed, a breathing mask covering his mouth and nose, with tubes and wires connected everywhere. But what broke Rossi's heart were the sobs that wracked Hotch's body as his face was turned away from the door. The older profiler walked toward the bed, grabbed the chair beside the door and moved it beside the bed and sat down. He reached out a hand and laid it on top of Hotch's; the younger man turned his head and looked the older man in the face. Rossi immediately saw the fear, the panic, and the confusion. He tightened his grip on Hotch's hand.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Aaron," the older man said quietly. "You're safe now. And I'm gonna make sure the people who hurt you never hurt you again. If you believe anything I say, you can believe that." He saw Hotch wipe at his eyes as he seemed to calm down a bit at Rossi's words. With his other hand, Hotch moved the breathing mask aside. Rossi noticed Hotch look at him oddly after hearing the older man address him as Aaron.

"Aaron," Hotch said. "I don't...but you…there's some…something…feel like I…should know you…" He didn't get to say anything else as Rossi put the breathing mask back in place and dissuaded his friend from moving it again.

"Don't talk, just listen," Rossi stated. "Don't try and remember everything now. It'll all come back to you in time. But you need to rest. Just close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." He smiled as he saw Hotch's eyes close and his breathing even out. He secretly hoped he hadn't just lied to his friend.

* * *

(1) Side effects of ECT from Electroshock Therapy Treatment article on ECT and how it works.


	18. Chapter 18

"_Truth is powerful and it prevails" - Sojourner Truth._

**Chapter 17**

Morgan stood outside the interrogation room with his arms folded across his chest staring through the two-way mirror at Ronald Hunt who was seated alone, his wrists handcuffed and hands on the table. Chief Madison stood beside Morgan also staring at the suspect.

"You gonna question him?" Madison asked the agent.

"I want to let 'im sit there and wait for somebody to talk with him," Morgan replied, his eyes never leaving Hunt. "If I march in there right away, then he's in charge. But if I wait and let him sit for awhile, then I'm in charge."

Madison nodded, understanding. "In other words you want to make him sweat."

"You got it," Morgan replied with a glance at the Chief before he turned and walked away followed by Madison. As they were walking away, Morgan felt his phone vibrate and reached inside his jacket. After checking the caller ID, he pressed the phone to his ear. "Yeah, Prentiss." He stopped walking and listened to what Prentiss was telling him. "Okay. Thanks. Listen, how's Hotch?" He listened again as Prentiss updated him on their friend's condition and that they were staying at the hospital, and for him to come there when he's done. Morgan promised he would before disconnecting the call and putting his phone away. The Chief watched the agent raise his head and look up at the ceiling. He swallowed the lump in his throat before turning around and facing Madison. He noticed Madison watching him with compassion in his eyes.

"How is Agent Hotchner?" the Police Chief asked.

Morgan exhaled deeply. "Physically, he'll recover; mentally, nobody really knows for sure. Right now he doesn't recognize anybody, he's afraid and confused. Hell, he doesn't even know his own name right now. About the only person he seems to connect with is Rossi. But then again, they've been friends long before any of us even joined the BAU. I can only hope that in time he'll regain what he's lost and be himself again."

"Well, even though I don't know him, I hope he fully recovers seeing how all of you seem to feel about him."

"Thanks, man. Hotch is the glue that holds our team together. If he doesn't come back from this, I don't know what we're gonna do. Also, I have no idea how to get his five-year-old son to understand that his daddy doesn't know or even remember him."

Madison rubbed the back of his neck. "That's gonna be rough on the little guy, that's for sure," he added softly. He decided to change the subject. "Did your agent have anything to say about Daria Hunt?"

"Yeah. Seems Ronald Hunt's wife was sleeping around. Her examination showed that other than the dead man, she had sex with at least one other man who was not her husband."

Chief Madison mulled over what the agent had told him. "Any idea who the other guy might be?"

"Daria Hunt doesn't strike me as the type of woman who would select just anybody to have an affair with. Her behavior says she's the type of woman who would seek to become involved with a man capable of giving her the kind of life she really wanted, the kind of life that apparently her husband or the late Terry Cochran couldn't give her," said Morgan.

"Yeah, but, Ronald Hunt had a good job as a nutritionist working at one of the most prestigious mental hospitals in the state. And this Terry Cochran was a counselor there as well. Both men made good money," Madison explained.

"True," Morgan agreed. "But Daria craved power and money, and there's someone else who made more money than both her husband and Cochran together, and could give her the kind of life and power she craved. The sex was just an added bonus."

"And who might that be?" asked Madison.

"Doctor Jack Hunt," Morgan replied. He saw the Police Chief's eyes widen in surprise as the man stared at him, speechless, thinking the agent was joking. It took him a few minutes to see that Morgan wasn't kidding.

"You can't be serious, Agent Morgan," Madison said. "You're accusing Dr. Jack Hunt of having an affair with his own daughter-in-law? His son's wife? You really expect me to believe that?"

Morgan looked at the Police Chief. "You don't have to believe it," he said. "As long as Ronald Hunt does, we may be able to get him to roll on his father."

* * *

Rossi awoke with a start when he heard the sound. Still in the throes of sleep, he closed his eyes briefly, and pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head to eliminate the cobwebs thinking the sound was in his head only. He then heard the sound again and knew he hadn't been dreaming it; it was very real. Leaning forward, he noticed Hotch was whimpering in his sleep, his fingers clutching the blanket's edge so hard his knuckles were white. Rossi, sensing his friend was in the midst of having a bad dream, he reached out a hand and rested it on his friend's shoulder, shaking it gently.

"Aaron," he said softly so as not to frighten him. "Aaron, wake up. You're having a bad dream." He shook Hotch's shoulder a bit harder. "Aaron."

Hotch's eyes flew open and Rossi could see the panic in the dark brown eyes along with the fear. He looked at the older man and found something in his brown eyes that gave him comfort as if to say everything would be all right somehow. He moved the oxygen mask aside. "I…I'm sorry…bad dream…you…you were in it with some others though."

Rossi arched both eyebrows at Hotch's words, but he fought to quash the hopeful feelings he had upon hearing them. "Can you tell me about your dream?"

"I…I'm not sure…couldn't see the others clearly…one was very small…like a…a child I think…."

Rossi gripped his friend's shoulder firmly. "Just tell me what you remember."

Hotch replaced the oxygen mask and took a few deep breaths. "Just take your time, Aaron," he heard Rossi say. Hotch moved the mask again.

"I…I kept seeing people standing…in front of me…their faces were clouded and blurred…couldn't make them out…" he replaced the breathing mask again for a few seconds before removing it again. "Then I…I heard your…voice…couldn't see your face…just hear your voice."

"Just one last question, Aaron," Rossi leaned forward with arms on thighs and hands between his knees. "You said there was a child. How do you know it was a child? Did he or she say anything to you?"

Hotch's eyes narrowed. "Couldn't make out what…was being said…too faint to hear…sounded like daddy. But not sure."

Smiling, Rossi then adjusted the oxygen mask over Hotch's mouth and nose. "That's enough for now. Just try and get some more sleep, Aaron." But the minute the older man removed his hand, Hotch moved the mask aside. He looked at Rossi quizzically.

"Why do you…keep calling me…Aaron?"

"Because that's your name. Aaron Hotchner." He replaced the mask and chuckled seeing his friend's confused look. "Now shut up and go to sleep. I promise you it'll all come back to you in time." _At least I hope so, _he thought to himself. He watched as Hotch settled down in the bed, but instead of closing his eyes, continued to look at the older man curiously. Rossi smiled affectionately at his friend and noticed the corner's of Hotch's mouth turn upward. The older man felt that his friend feeling comfortable in his presence was a start; but deep down, he wondered how would things go when the rest of the team came to see him, as well as Haley and Jack. For now, Rossi found himself in agreement with the doctor that it would be best for Jack to be kept away from his father, at least for now. He was brought back to reality when Hotch moved the mask.

"Aaron?"

"What's your name?" Hotch asked with narrowed eyes.

"Dave. Dave Rossi. But you can call me Dave."

Hotch scrunched his face as he tried to remember why that name sounded familiar to him. "Dave. That name…familiar somehow…but can't remember…." He tensed as Rossi replaced the mask.

"No more talking. Just try and get some sleep. I promise you I won't let anybody hurt you." Rossi could see the smile on Hotch's face under the mask; then, he watched his friend close his eyes.

* * *

Ron Hunt looked up at the sound of a door opening and saw Morgan and Chief Madison enter, Madison closing the door behind them. Morgan held three folders in one hand.

"Well, it's about damn time," Hunt stated, annoyed. "Just what the hell am I doing here anyway? And where's my father and wife?" He looked back and forth between the Police Chief and FBI agent, both of whom remained silent but stood eying him impassively. "Do you even have any charges?"

"Oh we have charges all right," said Morgan coolly as he pulled out a chair and sat down across from Hunt facing him, the folders in front of him. Madison, arms crossed over his chest, stood behind Hunt but just to the side of him. Morgan opened one of the folders in front of him and one at a time, laid the pictures of six women side-by-side in front of the man. "You recognize these women?" He watched Hunt's face as the man glanced at each of the photos, and saw a subtle tensing of the man's face. Hoping to fool the profiler, Hunt looked up at Morgan and shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, but none of them look familiar at all. Who are they?"

"They're the six dead women who were discharged from Central State Hospital in Louisville where you, your wife, and father were all employed at the time," Morgan explained keeping his face neutral. He produced another photo of a close-up of the burn mark on one temple of one of the women. "Each of these women had identical burn marks on both temples similar to this one. Any idea what caused that and where it came from?"

"Nope." Hunt continued to smirk at Morgan who wanted nothing more than to leap across the table and launch himself at Hunt, and pummel him into the floor; not only for what was done to twelve innocent women, but to Hotch as well.

"How about these women then?" Morgan asked removing photos from a second folder and placing them above the previous photos. "Do you recognize any of them?"

"Sorry," Hunt smugly replied. "Don't recognize any of them." He looked up at the Police Chief. "Look, I have no idea what you think I've done, but you've got the wrong man. I am innocent of whatever it is you think I'm guilty of. Now, where are my father and wife?"

Morgan opened another folder and removed a photo of Aaron Hotchner and placed it in front of the man and instantly saw a look of disdain cross his face. "This my boss, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner of the FBI. He disappeared three years ago. Perhaps you can explain to me how he came to be a patient in your hospital under the name Adam Hefner?"

Hunt stared at Morgan. "Look, I have no idea who this Aaron Hotchner is. I only knew the patient as Adam Hefner. My father was the one who met the ambulance when it arrived with the patient and handled the paperwork."

"So you're just gonna sit there and tell us you were completely innocent in all this?" asked Morgan, his eyes hardening.

"That's right. Now, where's my wife and father?"

"Your father's being questioned by one of my men," Madison responded causing Hunt to look up at him. "And as for your wife, well, she's been admitted to Sacramento General."

"You're lying!" Hunt shouted jumping to his feet staring first at the Police Chief, and then at Morgan. "What did you do? Where is she!"

"Sit down," Morgan ordered. The look on his face told Hunt he'd better do as he was told. He slowly sat back down.

"What…what happened to Daria? Is she all right? Can I see her?"

Morgan exhaled deeply. "I'm afraid not. She's under arrest on the same charges as you and your father. But she was assaulted by a Terry Cochran in your hospital who was shot and killed earlier." He noticed Hunt grinding his lower jaw. "Any idea why he would attack her?"

Hunt bowed his head. "He…she had a brief affair with him but broke it off. He…he didn't take it too well and was always bothering her." He raised his head and looked at Morgan. "You said she was attacked. What did you mean exactly by attacked?"

"She was raped and viciously beaten. But according to what I've been told, she should recover." Morgan hesitated a few moments before continuing. "But there's something else you should know."

Stricken, Hunt lowered his head, wondering what else could there possibly be. "What?" he asked in a strained voice, tears running down his cheeks.

Morgan sighed. "An examination showed your wife had sex with someone else as well as Cochran. However, there was no evidence of relations between you and your wife. Why is that?"

Dazed over this new information, Ron Hunt couldn't think straight. "I always used a condom when we had sex. Daria insisted on it. She didn't want children. At least not mine." He looked up at Morgan. "Do you know who this other man is?"

"You would know better than me, Ron. Has there been anybody your wife's been extremely close to of late?" asked Morgan, studying the man's reaction. "Anybody she's been spending a lot of time with at or outside of work?"

Hunt shrugged, still dazed over Morgan's news. "She wasn't close to anybody at the hospital. She kept mostly to herself. Except for when she spent time with my father." Suddenly, Ron's eyes narrowed and he looked up again. "She spent an awful lot of time with my father. And I use to see the subtle looks they gave each other when they thought I wasn't looking. How _could_ he? My _own_ father!"

"Sounds like your father betrayed you, Ron," Morgan said quietly, maintaining eye contact. He was aware the interrogation was being videotaped, and wanted to keep the man talking. "Both of them betrayed you in the worst way, man. You don't owe either of them any loyalty whatsoever."

Ron stared into Morgan's eyes with red eyes of his own. "What do you want to know?"

Morgan pointed to the photograph of Aaron Hotchner. "Let's begin with why you kidnapped Agent Hotchner three years ago and what was done to him during that time. We know the ECT treatments didn't begin until we got involved in the investigation back in Louisville, so what happened from that moment on?"

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Ron Hunt looked straight into the black agent's face, eyes never wavering.

"I should have known Daria had an ulterior motive when she suggested we take Agent Hotchner with us that day. I had suggested we kill him when he and that dark-haired female agent were searching the building. I saw the way she looked at him and could tell her interest in him was not professional, but I shrugged it off. I should've stuck to my original plan of killing him right there, but I gave in to Daria who thought Agent Hotchner might make a good test subject for Jack's experiment."

"Experiment?" inquired Madison, puzzled. "What kind of experiment?"

Hunt didn't even look at him. "Jack believed a person's existing memories could be wiped out and replaced with new memories thereby making a new person out of that person. He tried it with the six women in Louisville and again here. All of them ended up having to be killed because somehow the experiment failed."

Morgan's eyes hardened. "So you're admitting to us right here and now that this is what you, your father, and your wife did to all those young women and to Agent Hotchner?" Hunt didn't respond. "Did any of you give any thought to these young women who were in your care needing your help? Did it even matter to you that Agent Hotchner has a wife and a five-year-old son? Did _any_ of that mean _anything_ to you at all?" Again, Hunt didn't answer but looked at his hands. "_Answer me, dammit!_" Morgan shouted slamming his hands on the table jumping up causing Hunt to nearly jump out of his skin. The man looked at the agent swallowing hard, frightened by the dangerous look in Morgan's eyes.

"Y'know what I don't get, Ron?" a disgusted Madison interjected hoping to ease the tension. "I don't get why you kept that FBI agent alive for three years. I mean, seems to me you could have just as easily killed him and left his body for these other agents to find. So why did you hold onto him?"

"I already told you, Daria thought he might make a good test subject for Jack's experiment. Especially since none of the women survived."

"Okay," Morgan stated slightly calmer. "Start at the beginning. I want to know what happened starting from exactly how you and your wife captured Agent Hotchner."

Then, as both men listened, Ron Hunt began explaining exactly what happened that day three years ago.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter** **18**

Morgan sat facing Ron Hunt, arms resting on the table, waiting. He could see the man was now defeated, beaten, and broken, and not the smug, arrogant and cocky man at the time he was arrested.

"Whenever you're ready, man," the agent said, his eyes never leaving Hunt's face.

Leaning his head back, Hunt looked up at the ceiling and let out a deep breath before sitting up straight again and looked directly into Morgan's face. He began picking at his fingernails as his eyes shifted to his hands.

"I…we…that is, Daria and I were watching from behind concealed panels in the house when we saw Agent Hotchner and some dark-haired woman enter the room. There were hidden panels all throughout the house. We had planned to kill both of them and then make our escape, but then they split up, with Agent Hotchner going one way and the woman the other. We also knew there were three more agents upstairs looking around, but they didn't worry us."

"Why not?" asked Morgan. "Weren't you and your wife concerned about five FBI agents on the premises?"

Hunt shook his head. "We weren't worried. The hidden panels weren't in the original plans when the place was built. We knew nobody would discover them as long as we kept quiet."

"Then what happened?"

"Agent Hotchner entered one of the rooms alone. Daria agreed that I would take care of the woman agent while she kept her eyes on Agent Hotchner. It was my job to get rid of the woman agent. But I didn't want to kill her, just incapacitate her for awhile. So I left my hiding place, snuck up behind her and hit her with a club. I didn't know whether she was dead or not because as soon as she collapsed in my arms I laid her down on the floor and left the way I came. I had to get back to Daria."

"What happened next?"

"Agent Hotchner still had one room at his end of the hall to check out. I wanted to kill him, but Daria persuaded me that we might have better luck using him in the experiment than the women. So Daria and I arranged for him to find her thinking she was just another victim of whoever was killing these women while I watched. He came to her aid immediately. The plan had been that once he was at her side, I was to reveal myself as a threat to her and she would show her fear of me which was exactly what happened."

"Okay," Morgan interrupted. "Agent Hotchner and Agent Prentiss split up with Agent Prentiss going one way and Agent Hotchner going the other. After you assaulted Agent Prentiss, you rejoined your wife and decided to kidnap Agent Hotchner for your own sick experiment. How am I doing so far?" His eyes were narrowing. Hunt lamely nodded.

"Okay. Tell us how you overpowered Agent Hotchner, and how you got him out of that house without being seen?" Morgan asked.

A slow smile appeared on Hunt's face as he glanced at Morgan. "It was so simple even I couldn't believe it. Agent Hotchner was so predictable. He came to Daria's assistance when I appeared. Keeping his body in front of hers, he faced me with his gun drawn demanding I drop the club which I refused. Daria was on the floor behind him moaning like she was in pain. As I took a step closer to Hotchner, that's when Daria jabbed a syringe into the back of his thigh."

"What was in the syringe?" asked Morgan already suspecting the answer.

"It was a fast-working paralyzing drug. In seconds he was on the floor unable to move. We relieved him of his weapons and Daria told him she couldn't wait to see how out-of-control we could make an in-control man like him. I then reminded her we had to get out as there were others in the house."

"So what did you do then?"

"I got the stretcher we had hidden in the tunnel behind the wall panel, covered him with a sheet, then carried him out through the wall panel. We had an ambulance waiting in the woods in back of the house. We loaded him into it and took off."

"And this was while you were in Central State in Louisville?" asked Madison, still unable to comprehend how badly he had apparently misjudged Dr. Hunt and his family.

Ron glanced upward at the Police Chief. "Yes, sir."

Morgan shifted in his chair. "Okay, now let's move on to Sacramento. Tell me why it took three years before you and your family decided to begin the ECT treatments on Agent Hotchner after all that time seeing as you had him as a prisoner three years ago."

Hunt took a deep breath and exhaled out his mouth. "We knew we couldn't stay in Louisville any longer, so dad began searching for someplace we could go when he received a phone call from a friend in Sacramento who informed him the current COS was leaving Sierra Vista, and the position would be opening up and he would be perfect for the job. He'd even put in a good word for him if he was interested. Dad was. So he went ahead of us to Sacramento, got the position, and then began to get things set up with the hidden lab."

"The one inside the storage closet?" asked Madison. Both he and Morgan saw Hunt nod, his eyes looking glazed.

"It took dad an entire year to get everything set up so he could continue the experiments we began at Central State."

"How did your father feel about you and your wife bringing Agent Hotchner as a hostage?" asked Morgan folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"He was extremely angry and said we should have just killed him; that we could kill him now and dump his body somewhere. But then Daria explained her idea about how much more impressive it would be if dad could succeed with his experiment on a team leader of an FBI unit. I could tell dad was intrigued by the idea, so he agreed to keep Agent Hotchner alive for now, and Daria and I were to keep him drugged and transport him to Sierra Vista under the name of Adam Hefner."

Morgan exhaled deeply. "So let me get this straight. You and your wife kidnap a federal agent, drug him, then transport him from Louisville to Sacramento just to be part of some kind of bizarre experiment of your father's?" Hunt didn't respond. "_I asked you a question, dammit!"_ the agent shouted slamming both hands on the table so hard it caused Hunt to jump in his seat.

"Yes," Hunt nervously responded. This agent frightened him just with the glare in his dark eyes.

Standing erect, Morgan crossed his arms across his broad chest. "What happened between leaving Louisville and arriving in Sacramento?"

"The paralytic drug started to wear off after a few hours. So we kept Agent Hotchner tied to a chair in the house we were using in Louisville while Daria and I were packing and making arrangements for our move to Sacramento." Ron hung his head and heaved a hugh sigh of relief. "If only he hadn't tried…"

Morgan and Madison exchanged puzzled looks. "If only who hadn't tried what?" Morgan asked suspecting he already knew the answer.

Hunt looked up at the agent, his lower lip trembling. "Agent Hotchner. He tried to escape. That's why we had to put him in a medically induced coma for a year. We couldn't let him get away until Jack decided if he would use him. If he had escaped it would have ruined everything. It was either put him in a coma or put a bullet in his head."

Morgan's dark eyes narrowed as his face darkened with rage; the muscles in his face could be seen tensing and he ground his lower jaw. It was taking all his inner strength not to jump across the table and wrap his powerful hands around Ron Hunt's throat until he ceased breathing. Hearing what they had done to Hotch during his three years of captivity was enough to make him want to take the law into his own hands and damn the consequences. But he promised himself he would keep himself under control, but it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

Rossi turned his head hearing the door to Hotch's room quietly open to see JJ look in. Her eyes first fell on the sleeping Hotch before looking at Rossi.

"How is he?" she mouthed not wanting to wake the sleeping man. Rossi glanced at his friend before quietly rising from the chair and following JJ out into the hallway just outside the door.

"As well as can be expected," Rossi explained. "He still doesn't remember anything, but for some strange reason, he feels comfortable with me." He saw the blond smile at him.

"Why wouldn't he? He's known you for about twenty years."

Rossi chuckled at JJ's words. "True. But he still does despite not remembering who I am. He even asked me my name. But I'd have to say he's still scared and confused by not knowing who he is or remembering anybody or anything else."

The blond placed a hand on the older man's arm. "Hotch will be all right. We're going to make sure of it. Whether or not he returns to the BAU is not important. What is important is that he recover his lost memories and be whole again."

Rossi smiled slightly. "Thanks, JJ. You always know exactly what I need to hear and when I need to hear it." The blond simply smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Listen, can you do me a favor?" the older man asked.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I need to stretch my legs a bit and get some coffee, but I don't want to leave Aaron alone for long. Can you sit with him for a few minutes until I get back from the cafeteria? I promise I won't be long."

"I'd be glad to," she said, her hand gripping the doorknob.

"Thanks. Can I get you anything? Coffee maybe?" asked Rossi.

"I'd appreciate it. Thanks." Seeing the tired older man nod, she watched him turn and head down the hall before she quietly opened the door and entered the room. Fortunately, Hotch was still sleeping. JJ quietly sat down in the chair Rossi had vacated. Leaning forward, she placed a hand on Hotch's, and gently squeezed it, her blue eyes focused on her friend. "It's going to be all right, Hotch," she said softly. "You're going to be all right. And all of us are going to be right here to help you every step of…" she closed her mouth when Hotch, turning his head in her direction, opened his eyes slightly and noticed her. His eyes widened, and he immediately pulled his hand away from her and tried scooting over to the other side of the bed, terror evident in his eyes and on his face.

"Who…who are you?" he stammered.

"Hotch, take it easy. My name's Jennifer. Jennifer Jareau. But everybody calls me JJ. You and I are very close friends."

Hotch shook his head frantically. "I…I don't know you! What do you want from me? Where's Dave?"

Caught off guard by her friend's reaction to her, JJ got up and tried to calm Hotch down as the heart monitor started going crazy with incessant beeping. JJ touched Hotch's arm with her hands only to have him try to get away. "He just went to get some coffee and asked me to sit with you until he came back. I'm not going to hurt you, Hotch. Please calm down." She could see he was becoming more terrified of her.

"Get away from me!" he shouted at her. "I don't believe you!" The look on his face terrified the blond. Her head turned at the sound of the door opening to see a nurse hurry into the room followed closely by Rossi carrying two Styrofoam coffee cups. He also hurried inside placing the cups on the nightstand as the nurse brushed JJ out of the way. He watched the blond cover her mouth with a hand and, with tears running down her cheeks, bolt from the room. He looked at the nurse who had pressed several buttons on the heart monitor to stop the incessant beeping.

"Can you stay with him while I step outside? I'll be less than ten minutes," he said putting a hand on the nurse's shoulder. Seeing her nod without looking at him, Rossi grabbed one of the Styrofoam cups and glanced back at Hotch. "Just relax, Aaron. I'll be back very soon. I'm gonna be right outside this room. I promise. Is that okay with you?" He saw the younger man, whimpering and clutching the blanket tightly, nod slowly. Rossi then left the room.

He found JJ, her face up against the wall, hand over her mouth, sobbing uncontrollably. Placing the cup on the floor at his feet, the older man gently gripped the blond by her shoulders and turned her towards him, allowing her to bury her face in his chest as he held her tightly, running one hand repeatedly down her long blond tresses. "It's okay, kiddo," he said softly. "Aaron's just so scared right now. It's nothing personal."

JJ pulled back and looked into the older man's eyes. "I've never seen Hotch like that before. He was absolutely terrified of me. What are we going to do?"

"Shhh. We'll be there for him for as long as it takes for him to regain his memories."

"But…but suppose he doesn't? You heard what Reid said about ECT treatments and how with each treatment the person loses ten percent of himself."

"That's not going to happen with Hotch," Rossi said gently pressing the side of JJ's head against his chest.

"How can you be so sure of that?" she said not moving her head. "He may never again be the Hotch we know."

"I know because this is Aaron Hotchner we're talking about, and he's always beaten the odds. You wait and see. He'll do it again."

JJ pulled back again and smiled as she wiped at her eyes. She chuckled. "I must look a mess," she said.

"You look beautiful as always," Rossi announced before bending down and picking up the coffee cup and handing it to her. "But you might want to splash some cold water on your face before you rejoin the others," he suggested with a grin.

"I will. Thanks for the coffee." She started to turn and find a bathroom when she suddenly stopped and looked back. "Tell Hotch I'm sorry I upset him."

"I will," Rossi assured her before turning away and re-entering the room.

* * *

Morgan, having gotten up from his seat, was pacing back and forth slowly with hands on hips while trying to process what Hunt had told him. "So in other words," he said continuing to pace. "It was either kill Agent Hotchner or put him in a medically induced coma." He turned and stood behind the chair he'd previously been sitting in and stared at Hunt. "What made you decide to put him in a coma instead?"

Hunt sighed wearily. "As I told you, he tried to escape while we were packing for the move. He was tied to a chair where at least one of us could keep an eye on him at all times. But we were so busy packing and moving boxes and such that we didn't notice he was working on the knots binding his arms behind the chair. We didn't realize he had freed himself until I was passing in front of him with a box and he lunged at me knocking me down. We wrestled on the floor and he got the upper hand when he suddenly fell over onto me unconscious. I discovered my wife standing over me with a syringe in her hand. Apparently she had noticed him working on the rope binding him and had prepared a sedative just in case."

"Is that when you and your wife decided to put him in a medical coma?" Morgan asked. He saw Hunt nod.

"It was the only way to keep him compliant," the man said with a sigh "Then, about six months before we left for California, Jack advised us to bring Agent Hotchner out of the coma and start him on the drugs that would put him in a catatonic state by the time we reached California which we did."

Morgan, enraged, leaned forward, hands flat on the table glaring at the handcuffed man. "You sorry-ass excuse for a human being! You kept Agent Hotchner in a coma for one year, bring him out of it, and then pump him repeatedly full of drugs that'll put him in a catatonic state?"

"Yes. He was so out of it by the time we arrived at Sierra Vista hospital, he was ready for us to begin the ECT treatments." A small smirk appeared. "And the two treatments we were able to do were having an effect on him."

"Don't you mean three treatments, Ron?" asked Madison coolly. He was completely disgusted. He saw Ron look up at him, puzzled. "That's right, three. Seems the late Mr. Cochran subjected Agent Hotchner to a third treatment without anybody knowing hoping to possibly kill him by damaging his brain to the point the became a vegetable for life."

Morgan leaned so close that his face was a mere few inches away from the man. "Or did you not even give a damn that you, your wife and father could have ended up putting him into a permanent vegetative state?" His voice was like ice. Hunt didn't answer, but instead, looked down at his hands. Morgan looked at Madison. "You can take it from here, Chief. I need to get to the hospital." He gave one last disgusted look at Ron Hunt before turning and exiting the interrogation room.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. But my allergies have been driving me crazy off-and-on for the last three weeks to the point that I couldn't think or write.**

**Chapter 19**

Prentiss was the first one to notice Morgan walking towards them from down the hall, and getting to her feet, met him half-way down the hall. She immediately noticed the tired yet angry look on his face.

"How's Hotch?" he asked her in a low voice before she could say anything.

"Still the same. Derek, he doesn't recognize anyone. He got so upset and scared when he woke up and saw JJ in his room that he made her run out of his room in tears. Rossi's the only one who he seems to respond to. His doctor won't allow any of us to see him until tomorrow depending on how he's doing." She paused as Morgan looked past her and at the others who were seated and exhaled deeply. He then looked back at the raven-haired agent.

"Where's Rossi now?" he asked.

"He's staying in Hotch's room for now hoping to keep him calm. He also called Haley and she's flying in tomorrow."

"I hope she isn't bringing Jack with her," Morgan said, concerned. "Because if she is…."

"No she's not," Prentiss interrupted. "She's coming alone as far as we know. Derek, what happened with the Hunts? Did you get a confession?"

Gently taking her arm, Morgan led her back in the direction of the others. "I'll tell you and the others all at the same time." Joining the others, Prentiss sat down one seat over from where she was so that Morgan was now seated between her and Reid. The black agent looked over at the blond and saw her still swollen and now slightly red eyes. "You okay, JJ?"

"I'm all right," JJ replied with a weak smile.

With a nod, Morgan rubbed his hands together between his knees. He then repeated what Ronald Hunt had told him as to what had been done to Hotch during the three years he was missing. There were gasps heard from both JJ and Prentiss while Reid just bowed his head and stared at his hands while swallowing the lump in his throat. Looking up again, the young genius shook his head to get the hair out of his eyes which were bright with unshed tears. He looked over when he felt a hand on his shoulder to see Morgan's concerned eyes on him.

"You okay, kid?" he asked. Reid blinked a couple of times to keep the tears at bay. But Morgan could see it was a struggle for the younger man to keep himself together.

"No," Reid stammered, his voice cracking. "How could somebody do that to Hotch, to anybody? It isn't right. Hotch never hurt anybody in his entire life. And now he might never remember us or his immediate family. And all because somebody thought he'd make a good test subject? Tell me why someone would do that to another person, Derek." He looked into Morgan's face, waiting for an answer.

"I can't answer that, Reid," Morgan replied. "Sometimes, there just isn't an answer as to why some people do the things they do to others. We see it all the time. All I can tell you is that the Hunts are gonna go to jail and will never hurt Hotch or anybody else ever again."

Looking down at the floor again, Reid sighed. "Seems like a small victory if Hotch remains as he is now." The young man heard Morgan exhale through his mouth.

"You can't think like that. You gotta believe that Hotch will recover. And we'll help him as much as we can as well as Haley and Jack. We just have to stay positive." Looking over, Morgan noticed JJ putting an arm around Reid and pressing his head against her shoulder with her hand as she leaned her head against the top of his.

"Hotch will get well, Spence," she said. "And Morgan's right. You just have to believe he will."

"I…I can try. But statistics say that…." Reid never got to finish as JJ moved her hand to his shoulder and squeezed.

"Forget the stats for once," the blond replied. "Hotch has always managed to defeat the odds, and I'm certain he'll do it again."

"Sure, but what if he doesn't…" Reid replied with just a touch of annoyance as he bolted to his feet and walked away. JJ started to go after him but Morgan's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Let him go," he said. "He just needs some time to deal with things right now. He'll be all right."

Licking her lips, JJ glanced at Morgan and nodded as she slowly sat back down. Just as slowly the blond moved strands of her long hair behind her ears. She then rested her arms on her thighs with hands clasped together between her knees. She looked down the hall in the direction Reid had walked and disappeared.

* * *

Rossi hid a yawn with the back of his hand then crossed his arms and closed his eyes, hoping to catch a catnap while Hotch was sleeping. But moments after he closed his eyes, he heard the door open, although quietly, and opened his tired eyes again. He noticed Reid standing in the doorway; he was staring dejectedly at the sleeping man in the bed. Rossi glanced at Hotch then back at the young agent.

"C'mon in, kid," he said quietly. He saw the hesitance in Reid and smiled affectionately. "It's okay, I won't bite and Aaron doesn't either."

Reid quietly entered the room, closing the door behind him, his eyes never leaving his former boss and friend. "How is he?" he asked, swallowing hard. "Is he any better?"

Rossi looked at Hotch for a minute before getting up and approaching Reid who still stood near the door. "He's about the same," he said keeping his voice low so as not to awaken the sleeping man. "But I'm more concerned about you right now. How are you handling all this?"

"I…I'm…I'm scared I guess," Reid answered looking now at Rossi. "I deal with statistics and facts. And they both say that a person subjected to ECT is never the same again."

Rossi folded his arms. "And you're afraid Hotch is gonna be another of those statistics and facts." It was a statement more than a question.

"Well, yeah. I mean how could he not be? He's had at least thirty percent of his memory erased. Facts state that he will not regain them ever. How do we deal with that? How does his wife and son deal with that? Jack's only five years old and won't understand why his dad doesn't know him at all."

Rossi listened carefully to the younger man's concerns and fears. Seeing the young man was done speaking, the older man put a hand on Reid's shoulder and offered a slight smile. "I want you to listen to me. I understand your fears. But we don't know what the final outcome will be once Hotch has recovered; neither do the doctors. He could regain what the Hunts took from him, or he could not. But whichever way it goes, we'll be there for him regardless. Can you do something for me, kid?"

"I'll try. What is it?"

"Try and have a little faith for a change, and for now forget the facts and statistics."

Reid smirked. "Morgan told me nearly the same thing. He and JJ both said I should have a little faith."

"And they're right. All I want is for you to try and do what they suggest. Can you do that at least?"

"I think so. I mean I'll try."

Rossi's smile broadened. "That's all I ask." The older man saw Reid's eyes shift from him to Hotch again. "Do you want to stay for awhile? I can't be certain Hotch will awaken again, but I know he'd welcome your company."

But before Reid could respond, both men turned upon hearing a low moan coming from the man in the bed. Rossi walked back to the bed and sat down in the chair he had vacated as Hotch began tossing and turning, his hands clutching the blanket so tightly, his knuckles were turning white. Rossi placed a hand on one of Hotch's hands.

"Aaron, it's Dave Rossi. You're having a nightmare and need to wake up. Aaron."

"No," Aaron cried out as he continued tossing and turning, oblivious to Rossi's words. The heart monitor was again beeping incessantly. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

Rossi got to his feet, and grabbing his friend by both shoulders, began shaking him gently. "Aaron! Wake up!" Out of the corner of his eye, the older man noticed Reid was seemingly frozen in place, unable to move. In fact, he couldn't even move when the door opened, and a doctor and two nurses hurried past him into the room.

"Aaron!" Rossi shouted again. This time Hotch's eyes flew open with fear as one nurse moved behind Rossi and adjusted the heart monitor machine to stop the incessant beeping. The doctor, standing on the opposite side of the bed, removed his stethoscope from around his neck and placed the earplugs in his ears. The other nurse was checking the machines and wires on the opposite side of the bed. "He was having a nightmare, doctor," Rossi explained with a look at the doctor.

"I'm okay," Hotch replied calmer now looking into Rossi's face.

"Breath for me, Agent Hotchner," the doctor said as he placed the disc on Hotch's chest. He glanced up at Rossi and Reid. "I'll have to ask you both to leave."

As Rossi started to walk away, Hotch reached out a hand and seized the older man's wrist. "_NO_!" he nearly shouted. "Don't leave me! Please!" Rossi looked up at the doctor who, seeing how agitated his patient was becoming again, relented and indicated to Rossi that he could stay. Only then did Hotch release his hold on the older man's wrist. But as Rossi sat back down in the bedside chair, the doctor's eyes then fell on Reid.

"You'll have to leave young man," he said gently.

Reid nodded and exhaled through his nose. He was somehow sure he had caused Hotch to become upset and the guilt was overwhelming him. Right now all the young man wanted to do was crawl into a hole and bury himself.

"Wait!" a familiar voice called out. Reid stopped and looked back over his shoulder to see Hotch staring at him intently while the doctor checked his vitals. "Don't leave," he added.

Reid turned and faced Hotch, his nervousness evident and both hands stuffed in the pockets of his corduroy pants. He slowly came closer until he was standing at the foot of the bed; Rossi was quietly watching the interaction between the two agents.

The doctor stood up and draped the stethoscope around his neck. Exhaling out his mouth, he folded his arms and looked at his patient. "Everything seems all right. Your blood pressure's a bit on the high side but that might be because of the nightmare your friend said you were having. The rest of your vitals seem good." Walking around the bed until he reached its foot, he picked up the patient chart off the hook, and scribbled notations. "I'm going to recommend that your vitals be checked again in a few hours, and if there's anything out of the norm, we'll deal with it at that time. But I don't foresee any further problems, Agent Hotchner. Just try and rest or I may recommend sedation to make sure you do."

"I assure you, doctor, there should be no need to sedate him," Rossi advised the doctor as he placed a hand on his friend's arm. He saw the doctor look at both of them, nod, and exit the room followed by both nurses leaving the three men alone. It was then Reid turned back to Hotch and Rossi.

Hotch narrowed his eyes as he studied the skinny young man and tilted his head slightly. "Come closer," he asked softly.

Reluctantly, Reid walked closer until he now stood beside Rossi's chair, remaining quiet.

Both he and Rossi watched as Hotch rubbed his forehead as he continued looking at Reid as if trying to remember something.

"I…I know…I mean, I know something is familiar about you, and that I should know you. But I can't seem…that is, I can't recall your name. But I know I've seen you before."

"You have seen me before," Reid said quietly forcing a very nervous smile to his face. He focused his eyes exclusively on Hotch. "I…that is…we work together. I mean we did work together." He noticed Hotch's continuous stare at him; his face indicating he was trying to remember apparently without success the things Reid was telling him.

Hotch could only shake his head in defeat. Looking at Rossi, the older man could see the look of frustration on his friend's face. "Why can't I remember anything?" he asked Rossi. "I see people I feel I should know, but I can't remember them or their names. You say my name is Aaron Hotchner, but I don't feel like that is my real name. And that doctor who was here called me Agent Hotchner. What agent? Agent for whom or for what? I need to know and nobody will tell me!"

Rossi was about to respond when Reid put a hand on the older man's shoulder stopping him. The younger man then sat down slowly on the edge of the bed. "I can answer your questions but I don't know if I should as it might be too much for you to handle right now."

Hotch looked as if he was about to cry. "What could be worse than not knowing who you are or seeing people you feel you should know but can't remember?"

Reid looked at Rossi as if silently asking if what he wanted to do would be all right or would do more harm than good. The older man slowly got to his feet and patted Reid's shoulder before glancing at his friend. "I'll be right outside." He then looked at Reid. "Come and see me when you're done." He then walked out of the room leaving the two men alone. Reid then looked at Hotch.

"What would you like to know?" Reid asked.

"Dave said my name is Aaron Hotchner. That doctor said Agent Hotchner. Why would he call me that?"

Because Aaron Hotchner is your name. You are or were an agent with the FBI. In fact, your official title was Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. You were the leader of Team A in the BAU."

"BAU?"

"The Behavioral Analysis Unit."

Hotch's eyes narrowed as he listened. For some reason what he was hearing sounded familiar to him although he didn't know or understand why. "What does this…what did you call it?"

"The BAU."

"What does this BAU do?"

"We study the behavior of criminals and assist police departments all over the country when asked to."

"And you said I was the leader of Team A?" Reid nodded. "How come I'm not anymore? Did I not like the job?"

"You loved your job. But three years ago we had a case and you were kidnapped and missing for those three years. You were believed to be dead by everyone except us. We never stopped looking for you."

"We? You mean the BAU? You were looking for me?"

"Yes. Myself, Rossi, JJ and three others."

"Who are you? And who's JJ?"

"My name Dr. Spencer Reid. JJ is Jennifer Jareau, the media liaison. But we all call her JJ."

"A doctor? Aren't you kind of young to be a doctor? And why would the BAU need a medical doctor?"

"I'm not that kind of doctor. I deal with statistics and facts. I have an eidetic memory, can read 20,000 words a minute and have an IQ of 187.'

"You're some kind of genius then?"

"Yes."

Hotch's eyes narrowed. "You mentioned someone named Jennifer Jareau. What does this Jennifer look like?"

Reid bit his lower lip. "She is the blond who visited you earlier and left here in tears."

"Oh. Please tell her I am sorry about that. I feel badly. What else can you tell me? Who are the others on this Team A?"

Before Reid could respond, the door opened and Rossi stepped inside. "Everything okay in here?" he asked.

Hotch looked at Reid and then at Rossi. "We were just talking. Spencer has been answering some of my questions."

"Has he now," Rossi said gripping Reid's shoulder affectionately. "Well, I think you've had enough excitement for one day and that you should get some rest now. You can speak with Dr. Reid again tomorrow and meet the rest of the team at that time. But your doctor won't allow it if you don't get some rest."

"Okay then, Dave. I'll do what you say," Hotch replied pulling the blanket up under his chin. His eyes fell on Reid who had gotten up and was walking towards the door. As his hand grabbed the doorknob, Hotch called out to him. Reid turned and looked back at him.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

"I was just thinking, Spencer. Hotchner is such a long name to say every time somebody wants to speak with me. When Jennifer was here earlier, I faintly remember her calling me Hotch. I don't know why, but I sort of like the shortened version. Maybe it could be shortened to Hotch. That would be easier to remember than Hotchner."

Rossi and Reid looked at each other briefly. "Why Hotch?" asked Rossi feigning curiosity with arms folded.

Hotch shrugged. "I don't know. It just sounds right to me somehow. What do you think?"

Rossi smiled tiredly. "I think Hotch is a fine nickname for you, Aaron. But now, just close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll be right back." Watching as Hotch closed his eyes, Rossi then led Reid outside into the corridor just outside the room. "Okay, what and how much did you tell him?"

Reid looked apologetic. "I didn't mean to upset or anger you. Hotch was asking questions and I answered them as honestly as I could."

"I'm neither upset or angry," Rossi replied with a wave of his hand. "I just want to know what you told him." He listened as Reid repeated the conversation. When he was done, Rossi nodded. "So the only names he knows beside mine is yours and JJ's."

"Yeah. I didn't think it was fair to mention Prentiss, Morgan or Garcia as he hasn't met them yet. And I didn't mention Haley or Jack either." A smile suddenly broke out on Reid's face. The young man wiped at his eyes with the palms of both hands. This action didn't escape the older profiler.

"What's wrong?" Rossi asked, concerned. "You all right?"

Reid looked into the older man's brown eyes. "The fact that he prefers we call him Hotch is a good sign, isn't it?"

"It's a small one but I'd say so."

Reid smiled. "Maybe he will beat the odds again after all, Rossi," he stated as he permitted the tears of apparent joy to run freely down his cheeks.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

Rossi opened his eyes and wiped away the crustiness with his fingers. Stretching his aching limbs from sleeping in a chair all night, he looked at his watch and noticed it was after six in the morning. He then ran both hands down his face; interlaced his fingers, and stretched out his arms, the back of his hands facing him. Looking beside him, he noticed Reid was sound asleep in his chair, head having fallen to the side and mouth hanging open. Grinning amusedly, he then glanced at the man in the bed, he noticed Hotch was still sleeping, a somewhat peaceful look on his face.

Quietly easing his tired and slightly sore body up out of the chair, Rossi stepped over Reid's outstretched long legs, and made his way to the door of the room and just as quietly slipped out. He desperately needed some coffee to wake up. Reaching the bank of elevators, he pressed the down button, and while waiting exhaled deeply through his mouth. As he ran a hand over his hair, he suddenly heard someone calling his name. Turning, he saw two blond-haired women hurrying in his direction and immediately recognized Penelope Garcia and Haley Hotchner. Smiling tiredly, he approached the two women and hugged them both.

"I know I shouldn't be here," Garcia began nervously. "But I couldn't help it. I just couldn't stay behind in Quantico while the boss-man is here needing all the help and support he can get. Then I ran into Haley at the airport and we came here together and…."

Rossi held up both hands stopping Garcia's ramblings. "Slow down, kitten. It's all right," he said softly.

"Sorry," Garcia said, tears running down her cheeks along with her mascara dark watery lines staining her cheeks.

Rossi turned to Haley and kissed her cheek. "How are you doing, Haley?"

Haley clutched what looked like a brown photo album to her chest. She exhaled deeply. "I'm all right, I guess. Or as all right as I can be I suppose," she said. The corners of her mouth curled upwards slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't call before I came. I ran into Penelope at the airport and we came together."

"And Jack? How's he handling things?"

"He's confused and worried about his daddy, and doesn't understand why he can't come and see him. I told him his father is in the adult area of the hospital where children aren't allowed. I think he accepted that for now." He wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "How's Aaron? Is he any better?"

Rossi sighed. "I honestly don't know. Reid's with him now. He and I are the only two he seems to feel comfortable with. He hasn't seen the rest of the team yet except for JJ and she ran out of the room in tears because he freaked out at her presence." He paused seeing Garcia put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh," was all she could utter. "My poor boss-man."

"We're hoping the doctor will allow everybody else to see him today after he examines him. Which reminds me, kitten. Just how did you get past the others in the waiting room?"

Garcia swallowed the lump in her throat. "JJ and Emily were sleeping and Morgan went to take a walk and stretch his legs. So I decided to accompany Haley to Hotch's room." She saw Rossi nod. The older profiler then turned his attention to Haley and tapped the album.

"What's with the photo album?" he asked.

"I'm hoping seeing some of the pictures might jog Aaron's memory and help him remember." Suddenly her eyes glistened and the tears rolled down her cheeks freely. "I don't know what I'm going to do if he never remembers me or Jack and our life together. What will I do then?" Haley fell against Rossi, burying her face in his shirt getting it wet; the older profiler wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"Shhh. It's gonna be all right. It's just gonna take time; maybe a long time. We just have to have patience and be there for him." He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on it. "You're just gonna have to be strong for as long as it takes, not only for yourself, but for Jack and Aaron. Can you do that?"

Haley slightly pulled away as Garcia rubbed her back. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her fingertips. Looking up into Rossi's face, she allowed a small smile to appear. "I love him so much, Dave. And I'll be there for as long as it takes. And I know Jack will be too. He'll want to help his daddy get better." She exhaled deeply out her mouth. "I know we can't visit him yet as you said his doctor has to examine him first. But do you think we could just look in on him?"

Rossi smiled warmly. "I don't see why not. Just be quiet. He gets upset easily when someone he doesn't recognize comes in the room. He's frustrated and frightened right now."

Haley bit her lower lip, looked at Garcia, then back at Rossi. "We understand," she said.

Still smiling, Rossi led the way back to Hotch's room and as quietly as possible, opened the door and held it open. He allowed Haley and Garcia to stand in the doorway and look at the still sleeping man. Haley found herself silently beginning to sob again, covered her mouth with a hand, and quickly walk away, while Garcia chewed her lower lip, her eyes glistening.

"Poor Hotch," she said softly so only Rossi could hear. "He looks so sweet and innocent when he's asleep. One would never guess to look at him that anything was wrong." Her eyes shifted then to Reid who shifted in his chair but remained asleep. Garcia smiled through her tears. "How's my baby genius doing?" She glanced up over her shoulder at the older man.

Rossi smiled. "Better. I think Reid's finally allowing himself to believe that Hotch just might make it all the way back." Putting a hand on her shoulder, Rossi gently guided her back into the corridor and closed the door. Garcia immediately sat down beside Haley on the bench against the wall. The woman was staring blankly at the wall across from her; the photo album in her lap. Garcia touched her shoulder.

"Hotch is tough," the tech analyst explained. "He'll come back from this. You'll see."

Haley kept her red, wet eyes straight ahead. "I was just thinking of all the times I've visited Aaron in hospitals because of injuries he sustained doing this job. And every time he got hurt I always imagined that there's going to be one time he gets hurt that Jack and I are going to lose him." She turned her eyes toward Garcia. "Is this the time that I'm going to lose him?" she asked. "Is it? Are Jack and I going to lose Aaron for good?"

Not knowing how to respond, Garcia looked over at Rossi who was standing nearby listening, but far enough away to give the women some privacy. He took a few steps forward and leaned a shoulder against the wall with both hands jammed in the pockets of his jeans. "Listen to me," he said gently. "You're not going to lose Aaron. I promise you. You have to have a lot of faith and a lot more patience than normal. But I swear to you, you will not lose him." He saw Haley smile despite her moist eyes.

Rossi smiled back. "Listen, I was heading to the cafeteria for some coffee. Would you ladies care to join me? I'm buying."

The tech analyst wrapped an arm around Haley's shoulders and squeezed gently. "I'd say a good cup of coffee is just what is needed right now," she said looking into Haley's eyes. "It isn't often Senior Rossi buys so us girls better take advantage when he offers. What d'ya say?"

Haley, for the first time, allowed herself to chuckle and nod her head. "That sounds fine. I could use a good strong cup of coffee right now. Thank you." She allowed Garcia to lead her towards the elevators with Rossi following; he pressed the down button again.

"Don't thank me yet," he joked. "This hospital's coffee is strong enough to make patients out of visitors stopping in the cafeteria." A ding was heard and the doors slid open. The women entered the small car with Rossi following.

* * *

The dream kept replaying in his mind as Hotch's head flopped from side-to-side as he wrestled in the throes of a dream.

_He was driving a large vehicle with a raven-haired woman seated beside him, Spencer and Dave seated behind him in the back. There was a similar vehicle behind theirs. Having arrived at their destination, everybody got out and were putting on some strange-looking vests. Suddenly a blond with long hair and a black man approached from the other vehicle donning the same vests. The lettering on the front was in white block letters and read: FBI. He recalled pointing at the others._

"_You three go around the back. Prentiss and I will go in the front."_

"Prentiss…" Hotch mumbled in his sleep. "Prentiss…"

_He recalled the raven-haired woman following him into the building, and he pointed to several doors down the hall. "I'll check out the rooms at this end, you check put the others." The woman nodded then looked at him, a slight smile on her face. _

"_Be careful," she told him._

"_You too," he replied. Then they parted._

"Prentiss!" Hotch cried out a bit louder this time as he nearly squeezed the life out of the blankets, his knuckles turning white.

"Hotch!" a voice called out, hands gripping both his shoulders, gently shaking him. "Hotch, wake up! You're dreaming again. Hotch!"

Hotch's eyes flew open and he was breathing heavily. His eyes met the frightened ones of Spencer Reid looking down at him. He looked up at the younger man in confusion.

"Wha…what…what happened?" Hotch asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

Reid licked his lower lip and let go of his friend's shoulders; he stood up straight. "You were having what I believe was either a very intense dream, or another nightmare." He slowly sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I was?" Hotch asked, puzzled. "Did I say anything?"

"You kept shouting the name Prentiss out loud."

Hotch looked confused. "I did?" he saw Reid nod. "I don't…who's Prentiss?"

"Do you remember what the dream was about?" Reid asked.

"I don't…what I mean is…I had a dream about a woman with black hair and dark eyes. I remember her being with me. In fact, you and Dave were there as was JJ and a black man. We…we all were wearing some kind of vest with letters on it. And there was a building of some kind."

Reid nodded, the corners of his mouth curling upwards slightly. "Did the letters on the vest spell FBI by chance?" He saw Hotch nod.

"What is FBI mean?"

"Federal Bureau of Investigation," Reid explained. "The BAU is part of the FBI. And the name you called out is Special Agent Emily Prentiss. The blond is JJ, and the black man is Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan. And Dave and I you know. Do you remember anything else?"

Hotch scrunched up his face as he thought. "Only that Agent Prentiss and I split up inside this building. That's the last thing I remember. Sorry." Both men looked around and saw Doctor Sherman walking into the room. He had a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Agent Hotchner, and how are you feeling this morning?" the doctor asked with a glimpse at Dr. Reid.

"Okay, I guess," was all Hotch could say in response.

"Where's Agent Rossi?" asked Sherman not seeing the older man.

Reid shrugged. "I was asleep. I guess he went to get some coffee and stretch his legs," Reid explained.

"And you are?"

"Name's Doctor Spencer Reid." He watched as Dr. Sherman looked him up and down, confusion evident. Reid wasn't troubled by it for it was something he was use to.

"You're kind of young to be a medical doctor, aren't you?"

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Reid blushed. "I'm not that kind of doctor. I deal with statistics and facts."

"He's a genius," Hotch chipped in.

Dr. Sherman arched both eyebrows in surprise. "And you're with the FBI also?"

"Yes, sir." Both he and Hotch saw the doctor shake his head in amazement and look at the younger agent, seemingly impressed.

"You will have to leave while I examine Agent Hotchner." He noticed Reid about to protest and raised a hand. "You can come back in after I'm finished."

Reid looked back at Hotch and smiled. "I'll be right outside the door if you need me," he said softly. Hotch, with a look of nervousness, could only nod. He watched Reid turn and walk out of the room leaving him and the doctor alone.

* * *

Reid was leaning his back against the wall with legs crossed, and hands stuffed in his pockets when Rossi, Garcia, and Haley came into view. He looked up.

"What's happened?" asked a frantic Haley. "Is it Aaron? Is he all right?"

"He's fine," Reid explained. "The doctor's in with him conducting his examination and asked me to leave.

Garcia wrapped her arms around Reid's slender frame and hugged him so hard he nearly winced. "My poor baby genius," she whimpered, her face buried in his neck as he hugged her back. "How are you doing?" She pulled back and looked at him expectantly.

Reid mulled over what he wanted to say for awhile before he finally spoke. "I'm okay I suppose." He looked at Haley and Rossi. "Hotch had a dream and recalled a woman with dark hair and eyes being with him outside a building."

"He remembered Prentiss?" Garcia remarked excitedly as she looked at Rossi. "That's good isn't it? It means he's starting to remember, right?" She looked back and forth between the two profilers.

"I'd say it's definitely a good sign that he's beginning to recall bits and pieces," Rossi explained wearily. "But let's not get all excited just yet. Remember, how much more Aaron remembers is still unknown. But every little piece, every little thing he does recall, gives us hope."

"Does he know about me and Jack?" Haley asked shakily.

"No," Rossi said. "We thought at this point it was better not to overwhelm him with too much information. But if it helps, he did tell me yesterday that he recalls a small child calling him daddy. He just couldn't recall any names. Sorry."

Haley nodded. "It's okay. Really. That's why I brought the photo album. I'm hoping that…that it might trigger something in him."

The trio turned at the sound of the door to Hotch's room opening, and Doctor Sherman exit.

"Agent Rossi. And who are these two lovely ladies?"

"This is Penelope Garcia, our technical analyst with the FBI. And this is Agent Hotchner's wife, Haley."

Sherman gripped one of Haley's hands in both of his and squeezed. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Hotchner." He noticed the scrapbook. "And what is this if I may ask?"

"It's a scrapbook of photos of Aaron's and my lives and of the team's. I thought maybe they might help him remember," Haley explained.

"How is Aaron, Doctor?" asked Rossi.

Dr. Sherman exhaled. "Physically he's doing as well as can be expected. His heart and respiration are much better. We've managed to identify the drugs that were used on him and there should be no long-term effects from any of them. And his Cat scan shows no abnormalities of any kind."

"What about his memory?" asked Haley.

"That's a different thing. He's told me he's recalling bits and pieces of things but nothing concrete yet. But I'm hopeful things will improve as time goes on. But I must warn you that he may also never recover what he's lost. All you can do is be extremely patient with him and not force him to remember things he can't."

"I understand," Haley replied wiping her eyes again. "Can I see him?"

"Of course," Dr. Sherman said with a smile. "Just a suggestion. I would keep your visit to an hour. He tires easily and I don't want him to become exhausted as it could have an adverse effect on his recovery. Agent Rossi, perhaps you or Dr. Reid should accompany Mrs. Hotchner so that Agent Hotchner doesn't become upset or frightened as he did yesterday."

Rossi looked at the younger agent. "Reid, why don't you take Haley inside and introduce her to Aaron. Garcia and I will be out here waiting."

Reid looked nervously at Haley. "This way, Mrs. Hotchner," he said as he led the way to Hotch's room. As the duo walked away, Dr. Sherman looked at Rossi and Garcia. "The remaining members of your team can visit with Agent Hotchner this afternoon. After his visit with his wife, I want him to rest before he sees more people."

"Understood," Rossi replied. As the doctor walks away, Rossi turns his attention to Garcia. "Why don't you go to the waiting room and stay with the others. Tell them the doctor will allow them to see Hotch this afternoon and to get themselves some breakfast and some rest, then come back."

Garcia patted the elder man's knee as she slowly got to her feet. "Your wish is my command my fearless leader. But you should follow your own advice, sir. A cup of coffee is not breakfast. And you've been here all night. You and Reid both."

Rossi smirked. "Unfortunately, Aaron needs one of us here to keep him calm at least until he feels comfortable with the team and his wife. But I appreciate your concern. Now scram."

Penelope stood before Rossi who by now was seated on the bench looking down at him. "I'm scramming. Just one more thing."

Rossi looked up, puzzled. "What's that?"

Leaning down, Garcia kissed Rossi on one cheek and stood up. "That's for bringing the boss-man back home alive." Then, before the older man could respond, Garcia took off down the hall.

Rossi, chuckling, touched the cheek she had kissed. "You're welcome, kitten," he said to no one.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

Hotch was staring at the ceiling having resumed counting the panels as he was unable to rest, when the door to his room opened. Turning his head slightly to the side, he saw Reid enter with a woman with short blond hair behind him. He knew it couldn't be the woman called JJ because her hair was too short. She smiled despite traces of tears and mascara having run down her cheeks. She was wiping her cheeks with the pads of her fingers.

Reid held the door open allowing the woman to enter, then let the door close. Gently taking her arm, he led her to Hotch's bedside. Licking his lips, Reid looked into Hotch's brown eyes. "Hotch, this is Haley. She's been really looking forward to seeing you. Your doctor said she could visit for an hour if it's okay with you." He knew he couldn't force his friend to allow the visit, and if he refused, there wasn't much Reid could do about it except maybe try again later. _Please say it's all right, Hotch,_ he thought to himself. _Your wife needs this, and so do you._

Hotch looked into Haley's eyes and saw a nervousness in them. Now that she was closer, he saw she had the prettiest brown eyes he ever recalled seeing. He smiled nervously. His smile seemed to relax her a bit; he could see it in her face. "Sure. I don't mind," he told Reid before again looking at Haley. There was something about her that he couldn't put a finger on. "Haley. Haley. I don't know why or how, but your name sounds familiar but I don't recall ever meeting you before. Do we know each other?"

Haley looked at Reid who nodded as he moved the chair closer to the bed so she could sit down. As she did so, Reid looked at Hotch. "I'm going to wait outside, Hotch, so you two can visit. Dave and I will both be outside." He saw Hotch smile nervously at the prospect of being alone with somebody he didn't know, but she had come in with Reid so he should have no reason to be nervous. He waited until Reid left them alone before turning his eyes on Haley.

"You never answered my question," he said.

"What question is that?" she asked timidly. She saw the confusion in his eyes at seeing her and hoped something would give her a glimmer of hope; something that showed he recalled her and Jack even if just a little.

"I asked why your name sounds familiar, and have we met before?"

Haley chewed her lower lip. "We do know each other and have since high school. Overall, I'd say we've known each other for nearly twenty years."

Hotch arched an eyebrow. "High school? Really. How did we meet? Did we have classes together?"

"We dated from our junior year on. Actually, we first met through a drama class I was taking. We were doing a musical called The Pirates of Penzance."

Hotch appeared puzzled and scrunched his face as he processed what he'd been told. Finally, his face relaxed and looked at Haley.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember any of this. Yet, something tells me that I should though." His eyes then fell on the photo album. "What's that?"

Haley's eyes shifted down to the album she held pressed against her chest. "This? I brought a photo album with some pictures of people you might recall. Would you like to see them?"

Even though he couldn't explain it even to himself, he oddly felt a connection with this unknown woman. Also, he found himself drawn to this beautiful woman like a moth to a flickering flame; again, he didn't know why. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess so. What are they photos of?" he asked carefully easing himself upward further into a seated position as Haley put the photo album in his lap and opened it to the first page. The first photos that met his eyes were color photos of him and Haley in their junior year in high school, followed by other photos including those of their senior prom and at parties including Hotch's and Haley's. They checked out additional photos which Hotch looked at intently while Haley kept one eye on her husband to see if there was any spark of recognition, and the other on the photos. She frowned when even their wedding photo didn't seem to generate any memory. "Married?" he asked with raised eyebrows, looking at her.

"Yes, in 1999 we were married." Haley swallowed the lump in her throat. "Aaron, don't you remember anything about us? Do these photos trigger anything in you?"

Hotch studied the woman's face and noticed her moist eyes as she looked at him; and he found he could feel her pain. _How is that possible?_ he asked himself. He knew what she wanted him to say, and after a minute or two, exhaled deeply through his nose.

"I'm sorry but I don't. I'm really sorry." He watched as she swallowed hard and biting her lower lip, just nodded. It was then she watched Hotch turn a page and saw a photo of himself and Haley taken in what appeared to be a hospital setting. She was holding an infant wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms, and both adults were smiling broadly. Hotch looked up at the wall across from him with a seemingly blank look on his face. Haley, seeing this, became concerned and afraid her husband was reverting back to a catatonic condition.

"Aaron? Aaron, what's wrong? Do you want me to get the doctor?" She was beginning to panic seeing his blank expression.

"Jack," Hotch murmured so softly Haley almost didn't hear him. He looked back at the photo, and ran a finger along the infant's pudgy cherub face. "Jack," he repeated.

A small smile slowly appeared on Haley's face. Also, tears began to make their way down her cheeks again. Folding her hands as if praying, she leaned them against her lips. "Yes, that's Jack," she remarked quietly. "Do you remember our son?"

Hotch scrunched up his face again and shook his head indicating he didn't.

"Then how did you know his name is Jack?"

Hotch looked at her, seemingly confused. "I…I don't know. I saw his picture and the name Jack came into my mind. You say he's our son?"

Haley nodded eagerly. "Yes. Yes he is. He's five now, and he misses his daddy very much. He was just two when you went missing. He has a framed photo of you, me and him in his room, and people have continuously told him stories of his daddy, but…" she found she couldn't finish.

Hotch nodded he understood and continued looking at the baby's photo. He turned several more pages of photos of Jack at different ages until he came to one of himself, Haley and Jack in a family pose. Everybody had a broad smile on their face. He looked at Haley. "Does he remember me at all?" Haley's silence gave him his answer. He then returned to the family photo.

"Is this a recent photo?" he asked.

"Yes," Haley answered with a slight smile. "It was taken at a mall when you had a day off from work three years ago."

Hotch studied the photo of his son and noticed that the boy had sandy-colored hair, brown eyes, and dimples like his. Suddenly he felt a strong desire to see the little boy; to hold him in his arms; and hug him tightly. He couldn't explain it even if asked, but an inner voice demanded he must see Jack. He looked at Haley. "So he would be five now." He paused for a few seconds. "Do you think it's possible I could maybe see Jack?"

"The doctor doesn't think it's a good idea right now. At least not until more of your memory returns."

Hotch, appearing disappointed, simply nodded as he continued staring at the photo. He then covered his mouth with the back of his hand to cover up a yawn, but Haley saw it anyway. She reached for the photo album. "You're getting tired, so I'd better let you rest."

"Could you leave this here? Please?" Hotch asked as he slid down in bed eying the photo album. "I'd like to look though it some more."

Smiling, Haley took the album and sat it on the table beside the bed. "Of course. I'd be glad to." She then looked at her watch. "I'd better be going. The doctor said I could only visit for an hour. And besides, you need your rest." She started rising from the chair.

"Wait," Hotch suddenly said. Haley paused and looked at him puzzled. "Do you think you could stay."

"Why?" she asked sitting back down.

"I don't know. For some reason I feel a connection with you and I don't know why. But I would like to explore it a bit more. It might help me remember us."

Haley smiled. "Aaron, after losing you for three years, I am not letting you out of my sight again." She watched her husband close his eyes and soon she heard his breathing even out and a gentle snoring could be heard. She leaned back in the chair, crossed her legs, and folded her arms, never taking her eyes off the man she loved. She did, however, turn her head and looked around when she heard the door open and Rossi looked in. He smiled seeing Hotch sleeping peacefully. Haley quietly got up and with a final glance over her shoulder, silently exited the room to meet with Rossi and Reid. Both profilers noticed the slight smile on her face and knew immediately something had happened.

"He remembered Jack's name," she said excitedly. "He saw Jack's photo and knew immediately who he was."

"That's a good thing," answered Rossi. "Did he remember you at all?"

Her smile became a frown. "No. Nor did he remember us. But I'm hoping that will happen with time. But he did ask if he could see Jack."

"What did you tell him?" asked Reid.

"I told him the doctor didn't think it would be a good idea right now. He seemed to accept the explanation. But he asked me to leave the photo album with him so he could look through it some more."

"Sounds like he's trying to associate what he does recall with the faces in the album," Reid explained. "That's a good thing. It shows he's trying to recall people from his life."

"But the best thing is, he wants me to stay with him because he feels a connection to me even though he can't explain why." Haley touched the older man's arm. "David, I lost Aaron three years ago, and believed he was dead; and now I've got him back, so I'm not letting him out of my sight as long as he's hospitalized."

Rossi smiled affectionately. "You don't have to explain anything. We understand completely. Reid and I and the rest of the team are going to get something to eat. Can we bring you anything?"

"No. I'm fine. Thank you."

"The doctor said the team could visit Aaron this afternoon. He still hasn't met Morgan, Prentiss or Garcia. But for now we'll leave you alone with Aaron."

"Thank you," Haley said smiling before she returned to her husband's room.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Haley turned to see the door open and her husband's team quietly enter the room. She smiled at them. Other than Rossi, Reid, and JJ, Hotch eyed the others warily.

"How are you, Hotch?" asked Morgan cautiously, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"I'm okay," Hotch replied. "I'm sorry, but, what is your name?"

Morgan felt a pain in his chest. "I'm uh, Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan."

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Aaron. Aaron Hotchner, but they called me Hotch."

Rossi cleared his throat to ease the awkwardness in the room. He knew he had to be careful as far as introducing the remainder of the team. "Uh Aaron, these are the other people you worked with." He pointed to each person as he introduced them. "You know Reid. And you just met Morgan. Beside him is our Technical Analyst, Penelope Garcia." Hotch's eyes looked Garcia up and down and took in the brightly floral print dress, three inch heels, red framed glasses, not to mention her associated colored bracelets and rings which adorned each finger. He also noticed she was holding Morgan's hand.

"Are you two married?" Hotch asked.

Garcia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she stared at Hotch. "Married? Me and the chocolate stud muffin here? No. No. No. No. We're just very good friends is all."

"Chocolate stud muffin?" Hotch asked chuckling.

Garcia then realized that this Hotch didn't remember the flirting that took place between her and Morgan and her lower lip quivered. "I apologize, sir. I mean, Agent Morgan." She clung more tightly to Morgan's hand as her tears began to roll down her cheeks. She slid the fingers of her free hand up under her glasses to wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry, sir."

Hotch seemed puzzled. "Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, sir. It's just…just that…it's so hard seeing you here and knowing you don't remember us."

"I…I'm sorry."

Garcia smiled through her tears. "It's all right sir. It's not your fault. Don't worry about it."

Hotch was about to reply when his eyes fell on the woman beside her with long blond hair. "You must be the one they call JJ."

The blond smiled. "That's me."

"Reid told me your name is Jennifer Jareau but everybody calls you JJ." Hotch licked his lips. "I apologize for making you cry earlier. I was frightened, scared, frustrated and angry and I lashed out at you because you were a complete stranger to me. Again, I apologize."

JJ bit her lower lip as she forced herself with every fiber of her being to maintain control over her emotions. "Don't worry about it, Hotch. It's already forgotten."

Hotch then noticed a bit of black hair hiding behind JJ but couldn't see who it was. "Who's that hiding behind you?" he asked trying to get a look.

JJ glanced over her shoulder and grabbing the brunette's arm, shoved her gently forward. "This is Special Agent Emily Prentiss."

Hotch's expression, which had been relaxed although a bit nervous, suddenly changed and everybody saw it. His eyebrows knitted together and his eyes became hard. An angry expression appeared as he focused solely on Prentiss.

"You!" he snarled. "I thought you were dead, and you have the nerve to show up here? Get out!"

The remainder of the team looked at Haley and then at Hotch who was still focused on Prentiss.

Prentiss opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it, and shut it. Tears were starting to course down her face as she remained frozen in place, not understanding from where Hotch's rage was coming from and why it was directed at her. Looking at her teammates, Prentiss could see them looking at her with sympathy in their eyes. They couldn't understand Hotch's outburst either.

"C'mon, Hotch…" began Morgan.

"I _said get out!_" Hotch found himself shouting. He was becoming agitated. Haley got to her feet and put her hands on her husband's chest attempting to calm him.

"Aaron, calm down. Please." His heart monitor was beeping wildly.

"Somebody get her out of here!" Hotch could feel his chest tightening.

Haley turned towards Prentiss and looked at her with hard eyes. "I suggest you get out and stay away from Aaron," she hissed.

With a glance at Hotch and then her teammates, Prentiss bolted, sobbing, from the room.

"Emily, wait," JJ called after her as she followed her out of the room.

Hotch then let his head fall back on the pillow, closed his eyes, and exhaled deeply through his mouth. As Haley placed one hand on her husband's shoulder and stroked his dark hair with the other, the door opened and Dr. Sherman and a nurse hurried into the room looking concerned.

"Everybody out," Sherman ordered. "Now!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

Dr. Sherman's nurse pressed several buttons on the machine to end the incessant beeping; as that was being done, the doctor adjusted the stethoscope by putting the plugs in his ears. He put the flat disc on Hotch's chest in various places.

"Breathe for me, Agent Hotchner. Again. Again." He then had Hotch lean forward and repeated the process on Hotch's back before the agent was ordered to lean back in bed, watching the doctor drape the stethoscope around his neck. "Everything sounds fine. Can you tell me exactly what happened before the heart monitor went crazy?"

"It was nothing," the agent replied, now a bit calmer but still distressed.

"Agent Hotchner…" Sherman began crossing his arms. "There is no reason for your heart rate to suddenly become erratic for no reason. Now unless you tell me what upset you so much, I will be forced to ban all visitors from this room. If necessary, I will sedate you."

Hotch mulled over how he would answer the doctor's question, not wanting to see the raven-haired woman again, but not wanting to not see Reid, Rossi or Haley again. He realized in the short time he knew the three of them, he found he liked them. And he didn't want to be sedated either. He sighed wearily. "It was a dark-haired woman named Emily Prentiss. She upset me. I don't want her allowed in this room again."

Nodding, Dr. Sherman picked up the medical chart from its hook on the foot of the bed, and made several notations. "I will see to it that Agent Prentiss is kept out of this room until such time as you are comfortable with her visiting."

"Thank you," was all Hotch said in response.

* * *

"Emily, wait!" JJ cried out again before Prentiss found herself leaning against the bend in a wall leaning against it with arms wrapped around herself and head bowed. She sobbed quietly. She felt hands gently grip her shoulders and turn her around where she came face-to-face with JJ. She saw the pained expression in her friend's bright blue eyes. "Hotch didn't mean what he said," the blond explained gently. "I'm sure he's just frustrated because he can't remember us."

"JJ's right," Garcia assured her with a look of sympathy in her eyes. "Try not to let what the boss-man said get to you."

Prentiss wiped her cheeks with the pads of her fingers as she looked at her friends gathered around her. "How can I not?" she stammered, lower lip trembling. "Hotch sounded like he knew exactly what he was saying."

Suddenly Haley pushed between Rossi and Morgan and confronted Prentiss, her eyes blazing. "I want you to stay away from Aaron!" she hissed. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" Prentiss was about to respond when she saw Doctor Sherman exit Hotch's room and approach them. The doctor looked around until his eyes feel on the raven-haired agent, a concerned look on his face.

"I assume you are Agent Prentiss?" he asked.

"That's me," Prentiss replied. "Is Hotch all right?"

"He's fine now that he's calmed down a bit. However, he has asked me to inform you that you are hereby banned from his hospital room until further notice. And I suggest you honor that request because if you don't, I will have to have you banned from the hospital. Do you understand me?"

Prentiss chewed her lower lip as her dark eyes looked around at anything except her teammates or Haley. "I…I understand," she murmured shakily.

"Good," Sherman replied. "Mrs. Hotchner, you may return and sit with your husband. But I suggest the rest of you visit later this evening and allow the patient to get some rest."

"We understand," Rossi replied. "And thank you doctor." Everybody watched the doctor walk away.

Haley glared at Prentiss one last time before turning and walking back in the direction of Hotch's room just as the nurse walked out and down the hall. Now alone, Prentiss let JJ guide her to the bench with a hand on her back, where they sat down beside Garcia who sat on the opposite side of Prentiss. Reid, Morgan, and Rossi stood in front of the trio; Rossi and Morgan with arms crossed, and Reid with hands stuffed in his pockets.

Prentiss exhaled through her nose. "I don't understand what happened," she said. "I don't understand why Hotch blew up at me like he did." She raised her eyes to met Rossi's.

"That's what we have to find out," Morgan replied. "My guess? Seeing you triggered a memory in Hotch that he recalled as being unpleasant. We just have to find out what that memory is."

"But how can that be?" asked Garcia looking between Morgan and Rossi. "Our raven-haired beauty here didn't do anything to Hotch to make him react like that."

"Something happened during those three years, kitten," Rossi assured her seeing the tech analyst about to protest. "But don't get me wrong. I'm not saying Emily did anything wrong. But something in Hotch's memory was triggered when he saw her.

Reid shifted his feet and cleared his throat; Rossi and Morgan both looked at the young genius. "What are you thinking, kid?" Morgan asked.

"I think we need to go over what took place when Hotch and Emily were last together before Hotch was kidnapped," he explained. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"What makes you say that, Spence?" asked JJ looking up at the man she considered her baby brother keeping a soothing hand on Prentiss's back. "What could Emily have done before Hotch was kidnapped that would make him lash out at her like that?"

"I don't know exactly," Reid replied. "But we need to review what we know about what transpired between Hotch and Emily just before Hotch went missing."

"But we know what happened before the boss-man went missing, my baby genius," Garcia chimed in.

"True," Reid responded. "But we need to look at everything again piece-by-piece. I believe if we do that, we will find what it might be that could be upsetting Hotch or that he might be misinterpreting and correct it." He looked at Rossi, Morgan, JJ and Garcia shyly, then lowered his head to look at the floor and cleared his throat again.

"It's worth a shot," said Rossi. "Since we can't visit Aaron under this evening, I suggest we all head back to the BAU and go over what we know about what happened prior to Hotch's disappearance." He sighed. "And whether or not we find anything, I will talk with Hotch to see if he knows why he lashed out at you."

Prentiss looked at each of her teammates with moist, red eyes, and a faint smile on her lips. "But, what if we can't find anything, and Hotch doesn't know why he lashed out?" Her eyes finally fell on Rossi. She noticed the older man smile at her affectionately.

"Then we'll keep looking and I'll keep talking to Aaron until either he either remembers, or he's encouraged to understand that you are his friend like the rest of us are. Let's go."

* * *

Hotch shifted in his bed as Haley, leaning forward, sat stroking his hair gently and resting her other hand on his arm. "That feels so nice," he muttered feeling his eyelids growing heavy as he turned his face towards the blond. "I can't believe that dark-haired woman had the nerve to show her face in here after what she did."

"It's all right, Aaron," Haley remarked quietly. "She's been ordered by me and the doctor to keep away from you. Just relax and get some rest. I'll make sure Emily Prentiss doesn't come near you again."

"Thank you," Hotch's voice became softer and softer as his lids started to flutter closed and his breathing evened out. "I really don't want to see…." he didn't finish as his eyes closed and a gentle snoring was heard; however, Haley continued stroking his hair all the while wondering what Emily Prentiss had done.

* * *

The dream replayed in his head over and over.

_He and the reddish golden-haired woman had entered the building with Rossi, Reid and Morgan following. Once inside, Hotch gestured toward the staircase and ordered Reid, Morgan and Rossi to head upstairs while he and the woman checked out the main floor. Once the others had gone upstairs, he pointed to the opposite end of the hallway while looking at the woman. She nodded her understanding._

"_Be careful," he told her in a low voice._

"_You too," was her reply equally as softly._

_Splitting up, he proceeded down the hall to the left and the woman to the right. He had gone to one of the closed rooms with gun drawn and opened the door. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, and with his gun aimed in one hand, and a mini Mag-lite in the other, slowly entered the room and looked around._

_He recalled calling out something but couldn't recall what in the empty darkness without receiving an answer. He called out something again, and again there was no answer. But he felt as if he was not alone in this room. But there was nobody present._

_He turned around warily keeping his weapon pointed recalling hearing a sound behind him. "FBI. Come out with your hands up!" _

Hotch shifted and made a noise in his sleep that caught Haley's attention. She immediately suspected he was dreaming. She debated whether or not to wake him. But what if he was remembering something and by waking him caused him to lose the memory? She finally decided for now to continue watching him, and not wake him unless whatever he was remembering caused him distress.

_A noise from behind him made him whirl around again shining his mini flashlight in one corner. There was nobody. What was going on here? A sudden moaning sound from behind him made him turn around again and shine his flashlight in the far corner where he found a young woman, lying on the floor curled up in a ball, whimpering so softly he hadn't even heard it prior to now. Her arms were wrapped around herself, her raven hair partially covering her face. _

_With eyes narrowed, he hurried to the woman's side and dropped to one knee. Brushing the hair out of her face, he recognized her as Emily Prentiss. How did she get here and in this condition? He placed a hand gently on her head and equally as gently stroked her hair attempting to calm her down. _

"_Don't hurt me," Prentiss begged in a shaky tone as she began to shy away from his outstretched hand. "I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me anymore."_

"_I'm not going to hurt you, Emily," he said in a calming voice. "Can you tell me what happened? How did you get here in this condition?"_

"_Don't hurt me anymore, please. Please don't hurt me." She squeezed her eyes tightly shut refusing to look at him. She just continued to whimper as if in pain. A noise behind him again made him turn while remaining on one knee beside Prentiss; his flashlight illuminating a man about six feet tall standing beside the door holding what appeared to be a club._

"_Get away from her," the man with the club demanded as he took a step closer. "Prentiss belongs to me."_

_Still kneeling beside the frightened woman, Hotch aimed his weapon at the approaching man who was slapping the weapon into the palm of his opposite hand and continued approaching. "FBI. Drop your weapon and put your hands up where I can see them," he ordered. The man paused._

_Suddenly Hotch heard himself yelp dropping the flashlight and grabbing the back of his thigh having felt the pin prick. Looking around, Prentiss, now seemingly recovered, was leaning on one elbow and holding a syringe in one hand. She had a grin on her face._

"_What did you…what…?" he managed to get out before a weird sensation overtook his body, and suddenly he found himself unable to speak or move. He fell forward onto the floor; even his weapon was too heavy to hold now and slipped from his fingers. He knew immediately he had been given a paralyzing drug. As he couldn't move or speak, but was awake and could feel things, he felt the woman's body press against his as she leaned over his and picked up his dropped weapon before scooting around him and was now in front of him gazing into his eyes. She was smiling._

"_You're probably wondering why I did this to you, Hotch. It's very simple really. You know me for one. The other is that you'd be perfect for the experiment; a big, strong man like you. So in control. It'll be enjoyable to see how out-of-control you can get." She looked up at the man who still carried the club._

"_We can't stay here any longer," he told her in a low voice. "We need to get out of here and take him with us. He brought others with him and they're all in the house searching for us and the girl."_

"_How do we get him out of here then?" Prentiss asked._

"_Simple. I have a stretcher hidden inside one of the secret panels. We can use that to help get him out of here as he can't speak or move. I've taken care of the red-headed woman who came with him so she won't interrupt us. Once we get him out of the house and into the woods, we can then load him into the ambulance and head to our location where we can keep him until it's safe to move him. We'll have to get him somewhat prepared for what needs to be done." _

"_Get the stretcher," she ordered. She waited until the man had walked away before leaning over and running a finger along Hotch's jaw line. "You are a looker," she said softly. She kissed the tip of Hotch's nose and glanced over her shoulder to make sure the other man hadn't returned yet. Turning back to Hotch she stroked his cheek. "Jack probably won't like us bringing you to him at first. But the idea of breaking a big, strong FBI agent like Aaron Hotchner will appeal to him, so he'll come around. And anyway…" running her hand now down the agent's body, Prentiss let it linger on Hotch's groin area. She groped him through his trousers. Her eyebrows arched and a pleasurable smile appeared. "…I always knew you were well endowed, Hotch. Perhaps it won't be a total waste after all." She turned and spotted the man carrying a folded stretcher. Standing, Prentiss walked over to him, leaving Hotch alone. His eyes watched the two of them as they went about their business knowing he couldn't do or say anything to stop them. And what had the man done to his subordinate? What did he mean by he had taken care of the woman? Was she dead? No. He wouldn't think like that. He couldn't afford to. He blinked back the gathering moisture in his eyes._

_The man reached under the stretcher after it had been opened and locked it after laying it flat beside Hotch. Then, he stuck his arms under Hotch's armpits and moved the upper half of his body onto the stretcher while the woman moved his legs. Once that was done, the woman stuck Hotch's weapon in her waistband and his mini flashlight in her pocket as the man picked up a sheet and shaking it open, quickly covered Hotch with it from head-to-toe. _

"_Let's go," he said as he crouched down grabbing the front end of the stretcher while Prentiss picked up the other end and the duo then left the room by exiting through the hidden wall panel being sure to close it behind them. But just as suddenly, Prentiss turned into the reddish-golden-haired woman he had entered the building with. But how could that be?"_

"Can't be…" Hotch murmured still sleeping. "Can't be true…" Haley stopping stoking his hair and looked at her husband's face seeing his eyebrows knitted together and his face showing signs of distress.

"_I took care of the woman," he had heard the man say to Prentiss. "She won't interrupt us." Hotch's eyes fell on the woman who was helping load him onto the stretcher, and was surprised to see she now had reddish-golden hair instead of the black hair she originally had._

"No!" Hotch nearly shouted in a loud voice still in the throes of sleep as he began twisting the blanket in his white-knuckled hands. "No!"

Haley was on her feet now, shaking her husband by both shoulders frantically as tears were staining her cheeks. "Aaron. Aaron, wake up! Please! You're scaring me. Please wake up!" She shook him harder. _"Aaron!"_

Hotch's eyes suddenly flew open and darted around like a frightened deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle. His body was tense and he was both sweating and breathing heavily. His eyes suddenly noticed Haley and the words spewing forth did nothing to chase away the frightened look on her face.

"Daria?" he asked, fear showing in his eyes as he moved away from Haley. "What are you doing here? Get away from me."

Haley, shocked at her husband's outburst, didn't even move when the door to Hotch's room opened and a nurse hurried in. She had been attracted by Hotch's shouting. She looked at Haley.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to leave the room while I try and settle your husband down. Doctor Sherman has been alerted and is on his way."

Covering her mouth with a hand and with tears coursing down her cheeks, Haley bolted from the room.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. RL and illness made it impossible for me to even think much less write. Hope this chapter is worth the wait.  
**

**Chapter 23**

Haley, her arms wrapped tightly around her slender body, paced back and forth outside her husband's room, waiting. She had seen Doctor Sherman go into the room not too long ago and the nurse was still inside as well. And until they emerged and updated her, all she could do was wait; wait and think and wonder. Who was Daria, and what did she have to do with what happened to Aaron? She recalled seeing the fear in his eyes as he looked at her directly as he called her by that unrecognizable name. She had a feeling this Daria, whoever she was, was somehow connected with Emily Prentiss as far as what had happened to Aaron during the time he was missing. Haley looked up at the ceiling and exhaled deeply as she slowed her pacing. She wished the team was here right now as she had so many questions.

The opening of the door to Hotch's room caused her to stop pacing and look to see the nurse and Doctor Sherman emerge. The doctor and the nurse exchanged a few whispered words; then, the nurse smiled at Haley and walked away, Sherman approached Haley.

"How is Aaron?" she asked hesitantly. "Is he all right? Can I see him?"

Dr. Sherman gently took Haley's arm and led her to the nearby bench and motioned for her to sit beside him. He could see the fear and worry in the woman's eyes. "First, let me say that your husband is fine, but we thought it advisable to sedate him considering this was the second time today he became extremely upset." He hesitated for a few minutes to give Haley a chance to adsorb what he had just said. "Mrs. Hotchner, can you tell me exactly what happened before my nurse entered the room? All she could tell me was that your husband was shouting."

Haley wiped her cheeks with the pads of her fingers. "He was having a dream or a nightmare of some kind, but he didn't seem to be in any distress so I didn't wake him. Then all of a sudden he started shouting no, no, and that's when I woke him up. He then looked at me in fear and called me Daria and ordered me to get away from him. That's when the nurse came in."

"I see. And just who is this Daria? Do you know her?"

Haley shook her head. "No. But his team might know. Do you want me to call them?"

Sherman shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I can speak with them later. But right now, I suggest you get something to eat and then get some sleep. Your husband is heavily sedated and will probably sleep through the night so there's no need for you to stay."

Haley smiled through her tears. "I appreciate your concern, doctor, but I'm not leaving Aaron's side. He was missing for three years and I just got him back. So, I'm staying right here by his side."

Sherman marveled at the devotion and love this woman had for her husband. He patted her hand. "Then at least go to the cafeteria and have something to eat. I assure you your husband will be all right while you're gone."

"Thank you, doctor," Haley said. Doctor Sherman patted her hand again before getting to his feet and walking away. Now alone, Haley lifted her eyes to the ceiling and let out a deep breath. "You're going to be okay, Aaron," she said softly to no-one. "And I don't care how long it takes." Then swallowing the growing lump in her throat, Haley forced her tired body to it's feet and headed toward the elevator bank.

* * *

The office was empty by the time the five exhausted agents had returned several hours ago. They each had a folder before them in the conference room along with cups of coffee. Prentiss finally shoved her file away from her and rubbed her tired eyes with both hands.

"I've been looking at this file for so long I can't see straight anymore," she said. "Besides, there's nothing here to indicate why Hotch would blow up at me."

"We can't give up, Princess," Morgan advised her. "Hotch lost it when he saw you for a reason. We just have to find out what that reason is."

"And considering how his memory is right now…" JJ added. "…I'm willing to guess it's something he's misinterpreted because of it. We just have to keep looking."

Looking around at her teammates, Prentiss's eyes found Rossi smiling at her. "Don't worry, kiddo, we'll straighten this all out with Hotch. Trust me when I tell you that."

Emily found herself smiling weakly as she looked at the older agent. Then with a sigh, she pulled the file closer to her, picked it up again and started going through it again.

Nearly an hour later, the team looked up to see an excited Penelope Garcia bursting through the Plexiglass doors carrying her laptop running as fast as her high heels would allow.

"I found it! I found it!" she shouted. "I found why the Boss Man lost it with our raven-haired Gumdrop!" She sat the laptop on the table and turned it around so that the screen faced the others. "Check this out," she added as she pressed a key. Seconds later up on the screen popped a photo of Emily Prentiss.

"That's a photo of Prentiss," Morgan said, not getting it. "So what?"

Garcia smiled deviously. "Wait and see my hunky chocolate God of War." She then pressed another key which caused the screen to split in half. A photo of Daria Hunt on the right, and Emily Prentiss on the left. There was silence as the tech analyst looked around at her teammates. She then rolled her eyes with a look of exasperation. "Well? Don't you see it?" she asked. Nobody said anything.

Garcia looked to the heavens and shook her head before looking back at the team. "And you call yourselves profilers?"

Morgan shook his head. "Well, like the rest of us, we must all be dead tired because I don't see whatever it is you see, Baby Girl."

"Look at their faces," Garcia said frustrated. "It's so obvious."

Reid, who was the closet to the monitor, leaned forward with eyes narrowed. "She's right," he said.

"I don't understand," Prentiss replied. "What do you see that the rest of us obviously don't."

"Look at the two photos," Reid explained. "Except for the hair and the eye color, Daria Hunt bears a slight likeness to Emily. Same shape face, eyes and mouth."

"Bingo, my baby G-man," Penelope said with a smile.

"She's right," Rossi agreed leaning forward, eyebrows knitted together, studying the photos. "You and Daria aren't exactly identical twins, Emily, but there's a close enough resemblance that Hotch could be confusing the two of you and thinking you're Daria."

"So what you're saying…" Morgan remained slouched in his chair fiddling with his pencil. "…is that Hotch may be confusing Daria with Emily." Tapping his pencil on the desk for a few seconds, he shrugged. "I suppose it's possible."

They were interrupted by the sound of a vibrating phone. Rossi reached into his jacket pocket and pulled his out, checking the caller ID. "It's mine," he said. "It's Haley." He pressed the phone to his ear. "Rossi. What's wrong, Haley? Is Aaron all right?" The others watched as the older man's expression changed to one of relief from one of concern as his eyebrows knitted and his eyes narrowed. "Okay. We'll stop by in the morning then. Thanks for calling. Take care and get some rest. Goodbye." Closing his phone, he stuck it back in his pocket. He then clasped his hands atop the table, pursed his lips, and appeared lost in thought.

Garcia, Morgan, JJ, Reid, and Prentiss all exchanged looks before Morgan finally broke the tense silence.

"We gather that was Haley, man. What did she have to say? Is Hotch all right?"

"Aaron's fine except…" Rossi didn't finish as he tried organizing his words before continuing.

"Except what?" asked Reid feeling something had happened to his boss and friend.

Rossi stroked his goatee. "I'm not really sure. Seems that Aaron had a dream or a nightmare of some kind, and when Haley woke him, he screamed at her to get away from him, and called her Daria. The doctor sedated him so he'll sleep for the rest of the night. So we can't visit again until tomorrow morning. Haley's gonna stay in his room regardless."

"Why would Hotch call Haley Daria?" asked Morgan, looking puzzled. "She looks nothing like the woman."

"Good question," Rossi remarked.

"I think I might know why," chimed in Reid.

"You do?" asked JJ.

"Rossi, did Haley say what Hotch was dreaming about before she woke him?" Reid asked.

Rossi shrugged his shoulders. "She had no idea except to say that he was extremely distressed by it."

Reid rubbed his chin. "It's quite possible his dream involved Daria Hunt, and when Haley woke him, Daria was on his mind from his dream."

"It's a possibility," Rossi commented. He then looked at Prentiss. "I think it's time we should do a cognitive interview with you, Emily. You and Morgan can use my office for privacy. We need to know everything that happened the day Hotch was taken."

"But I already told you everything that happened that day after Hotch vanished," Prentiss argued.

Rossi nodded. "I know you did. But there may have been something you forgot or perhaps might have overlooked and not realized it. Remember, you had been struck on the head."

Morgan and Emily exchanged looks before Morgan faced Rossi. "That was three years ago. It's possible Prentiss might not remember anything new from that long ago."

"I realize that. But we have to look at every angle before we visit Hotch in the morning and are able to convince him that he is wrong about Emily."

Morgan rubbed his tired eyes. "I'm not sure about this, Rossi."

"I am," Prentiss stated. "What I mean is I'm at least willing to try. What have we got to lose?" She looked to Morgan and nodded her head. She saw the black agent shrug his shoulders and start getting to his feet.

"Let's go then," he told her as he and Prentiss started to leave the conference room together.

"Think it'll work?" JJ asked the older agent.

Rossi shrugged noncommittally. "I wish I could give you a definite answer but I can't. I really don't know."

"What if it doesn't work, sir?" asked Garcia, chewing her trembling lower lip. "What if the Boss Man doesn't remember our raven-haired beauty other than he currently does? What if…"

Rossi held up a hand. "Slow down, kitten. If this doesn't work, then we'll keep working until we convince Hotch he's wrong about Emily. Regardless, everything will be all right."

* * *

Morgan, after closing the door to Rossi's office, motioned for Emily to sit down on the leather sofa while he pulled the chair from behind the older man's desk and sat down, facing the female agent. He saw Prentiss take a deep breath in through her nose and let it out through her mouth.

"You ready?" he asked studying her carefully.

Prentiss swallowed her nervousness and nodded. "I'm ready. Let's do this."

Morgan nodded. "Okay. Close your eyes and think back to that night when we entered the house looking for Traci Hopson. What happened after we entered the house?"

With her eyes closed, Prentiss could see the house in question in her mind and Hotch standing beside her along with the others. "Hotch is giving orders for you, Rossi and Reid to search the upper level of the house. He wanted me with him to search the lower level…"

* * *

Haley quietly opened the door to her husband's room and peeked inside holding a cup of herbal tea in her hand, and saw her husband still asleep; for once, a relaxed expression on his face. She just as quietly entered the room and sat in the chair beside the bed before removing the lid off her Styrofoam cup and sipping her tea.

As she did so, she again thought about what Rossi had told her when she updated him about Aaron. She had a suspicion that the older man knew who this Daria was but wasn't saying. And despite the problem with Emily Prentiss, she knew in her gut that the raven-haired woman was a friend and was a good person. But it was her own over-protectiveness right now towards her husband that probably caused her to lash out at the agent. That and Aaron's reaction to seeing Prentiss. Haley took another sip of tea and crossed her legs. Deep down, she really hoped whatever the problem was between Emily and Aaron, she was hoping it could be explained and straightened out soon. She stared at the sleeping man and allowed a small smile to appear as she studied his handsome face.

"Oh Aaron," she said softly. "I know you're in there somewhere. The you that we all know and love. Please come back to all of us. Your family needs you, both your families, not just me and Jack." She then swallowed hard as thoughts of her son came to mind and she wiped her tears away with her fingers as they rolled down her cheeks. How was she going to explain Aaron's behavior around Jack when Aaron was allowed home? He did remember their son's name but nothing else about him, and Jack would pick up on his father's awkwardness around him and it would scare him. But then again, she couldn't very well keep her son away from his father until Aaron regained his full memory if he ever did.

Sighing, she held her Styrofoam cup in her lap and looked at the liquid inside as if she hoped to find the answers she sought. Then, taking a deep breath and exhaling through her mouth, she raised her head and licked her lips. Somehow, someway, she had to believe that those problems would resolve themselves soon. They just had to.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. A touch of RL mixed in with a case of writer's block. Here's hoping this chapter was worth the wait. Also, there is one more chapter before the epilogue.**

**Chapter 24**

The team arrived at the hospital an hour before visiting hours, and decided to head to the cafeteria before it was time to head upstairs. Rossi kept the file folder in his possession tucked under his arm. But before heading for the cafeteria, Rossi looked in on Hotch and saw Haley with her arms folded on the bed with her head resting on top of them sleeping soundly. He decided not to wake her and let the door close quietly before rejoining the others waiting outside the bank of elevators.

"Is Haley coming?" asked JJ.

"She was sleeping so I decided to let her sleep," Rossi explained. "Poor kid, she's gotta be tired."

Once they were all seated at a table drinking their coffee, Reid glanced at Rossi. "Think Hotch will believe our explanation about him confusing Daria with Emily?"

"I think so," the older agent replied. "But before we try and convince Aaron, I believe we should show our evidence to Haley. She might be able to help us convince him."

"Speak of the devil," Reid muttered softly straining his neck as he looked around. The others looked in the direction their young genius was looking, and spotted Haley entering the cafeteria. She quickly got herself a Styrofoam cup of tea and was about to leave after paying the cashier, when she spotted Rossi waving for her to join them. With a tired smile, she approached the group as Morgan grabbed a chair from a nearby table and gestured for her to sit which she did between Morgan and JJ.

"How you holding up?" asked Prentiss eying Haley. She noticed the blond staring at her.

"I'm all right," Haley replied tiredly. She licked her lips as she thought about what she wanted to say. "Emily, I need to apologize for going off on you before. I shouldn't have done that."

Prentiss smiled as she tucked a loose strand of raven hair behind her ear. "You don't have to apologize to me. It isn't necessary."

Haley sighed. "Yes I do. I was wrong to jump on you the way I did. I should have realized that you would never hurt Aaron. I hope you can forgive me."

Prentiss smiled. "There's nothing to forgive. And as far as I'm concerned, it's already forgotten." She saw Haley smile warmly at her. Then, the woman noticed the file folder under Rossi's elbow.

"What is that?" she asked, curious, gesturing to the folder.

Rossi slid the folder out from under his elbow to in front of him. "We believe we know why Aaron lashed out at Emily." He removed photos of Prentiss and Daria and handed them to Haley to study. He saw the blond's eyebrows knit together.

"My God. There is a sort of resemblance between them." Haley pointed to Daria's photo. "Is this the woman who was involved in Aaron's kidnapping?" She looked up at Rossi.

Before the older man could respond, Morgan interceded. "Her name is Daria Hunt. She and her husband Ronald, and his father, Dr. Jack Hunt, were all involved in Hotch's kidnapping."

"But I was the last one to see Hotch before he disappeared," Prentiss added. "We separated after we entered the location where a girl was being held. Hotch went one way and I went another. The rest of the team was searching the upper level. Next thing I knew, somebody knocked me out from behind. When I came to, the rest of the team was standing over me telling me that Hotch had disappeared."

Laying the photos on the table in front of her, Haley shoved them back at Rossi who put them back in the folder. She took a drink of her tea, then stared into the cup at the liquid. "What did…what did they do to Aaron during those three years?" she asked not looking up.

"That's not important," JJ replied gently laying a hand on Haley's arm.

"Please," Haley looked up, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "I need to know what happened to him."

The group exchanged troubled looks as if deciding who was going to be the one to explain. Finally, Morgan inhaled and exhaled through his mouth.

"They uh, they kidnapped Hotch to use him in some kind of experiment they were conducting on innocent people."

"What kind of experiment?" asked Haley. "Don't hold anything back from me."

Morgan continued. "The experiment was to put a person into a catatonic state first, then used electroshock treatments on them to wipe out their memories, and replace them with different memories."

"All the other victims died," Reid added softly.

Haley looked horrified. "They died from the electroshock treatments?"

Rossi shook his head. "No. If the uh, treatments didn't work right, the victims were killed and their deaths made to look like suicides."

"Oh God!" Haley murmured burying her face in her hands, her sobs heard by the group. Morgan reached out a hand and gripped the upset woman's shoulder.

"Haley, we got to Hotch in time. He only had three treatments which was way less than what the others had. With luck, he could regain the memories he's lost in time. He's already showing signs of remembering things. It's just gonna take time and a lot of patience."

"And whatever you and Jack need," JJ added. "All you have to do is call us. And unless we're on a case, we'll be available to help."

Haley allowed a small smile to appear. "Thank you. All of you. I don't know what Jack and I, or even Aaron, would do not having all of you to help." She finished her tea and looked at her watch. "We should see if Aaron is awake by now."

* * *

Hotch slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them, removing the crustiness from them. He then glanced over at the empty chair beside the bed, and wondered where Haley had gone to.

Just then, the door opened and Doctor Sherman walked in.

"Good morning Agent Hotchner. How do you feel this morning?"

"Okay, I guess." Hotch again glanced at the empty chair. Sherman glanced as well.

"Do you know where your wife went?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hotch replied nervously. "She wasn't here when I awoke a short while ago."

"She probably went to the cafeteria after being here all night. One of my nurses told me when I came on duty this morning that she saw her sleeping in the chair beside your bed last night." Sherman noticed a frown appear on his patient's face. "Is something wrong?"

Hotch shrugged. "Nothing you can do anything about."

"That depends," said Sherman wrapping his arms around himself. "What seems to be the problem?"

Hotch looked at the doctor. "What's going to happen to me once I get out of here? I mean, with my memory being what it is, where am I going to go after leaving here?"

"What do you mean where are you going when you leave here?" asked a female voice. Both Hotch and Sherman looked at Haley standing just inside the doorway. She had heard part of their conversation. "You're coming home with me and be with our son. He's going to be so excited to see his daddy after all this time."

Hotch frowned. "All I remember about Jack is his name, but nothing else about him. I barely remember anything about you. How am I suppose to act around you, much less as a father around a child I don't even remember?"

"We'll get through it together," Haley explained fighting to hold it together. "You won't have to face this alone." She then looked at Sherman. "Is Aaron all right? His team is outside and would like to see him."

"I'd like to examine him before I allow any visitors, Mrs. Hotchner," Sherman replied. "I promise I will update you as soon as I'm done."

Haley nodded and smiled weakly. "I'll wait outside with the others."

About an hour later, Doctor Sherman emerged from Hotch's room to find the six agents and Haley waiting. His eyes immediately fell on Prentiss and a look of disapproval crossed his face. Haley immediately noticed it.

"It's all right, doctor," she said. "Aaron is wrong about Agent Prentiss, and it's important that he see her."

"I'll allow it only if Agent Hotchner doesn't become extremely upset. The moment he does, she will have to leave. Is that understood?"

"Understood," Rossi replied. "How's Aaron?"

Doctor Sherman let out a sigh. "Physically, he's doing quite well. In fact, there's a good possibility he could be released by the end of the week. Mentally, although he remembers a few things, he's still having problems with his memory. Unfortunately, with the kind of memory problem he's having, there's nothing we can do for him. The only thing any of us can do is wait and see how much, if any, of his memory returns with time." He paused as he waited to see how the information he gave was received. He noticed the frowns that were appearing.

"So there's a possibility that he may never remember anything other than what he has so far?" asked Garcia grimly, her lower lip trembling.

"That's correct," Sherman replied. "Look, I know it's not what any of you want or were hoping to hear, but it's the best I can offer you. Only time will tell."

"Can we see him now?" asked Haley, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Of course. But I would not suggest Agent Prentiss go in just yet. If what you told me earlier is correct, then it would be best to break it to him gently without upsetting him. Seeing Agent Prentiss right now would only upset him at this point."

Nodding her head, Emily looked at Rossi. "I'll wait out here," she said. "I don't want to upset Hotch. Just have somebody come and get me once everything's straightened out."

"You sure, Princess?" Morgan asked. Prentiss nodded and slowly sat on the bench.

"I'm sure," she replied with a faint smile.

* * *

Hotch lay on his back staring at the ceiling, the head of the bed slightly elevated when he heard the door open. Turning his head to the side, he saw Haley, Rossi, Reid, Morgan, Garcia and JJ enter. The corners of his mouth curled upward.

"Haley, Dave, hi," Hotch greeted them before looking at each of the others individually. "Let me see if I can remember your names. You're JJ…" He noticed a smile come to JJ's face. "And you are Garcia…" The computer tech smiled as tears rolled down her face. "You're Reid…" Stuffing his hands in his pants pockets, Reid smiled shyly. "And you are Morgan." The black agent grinned.

"From all your expressions, I must have got it right," Hotch replied.

"Right on the button, Boss man," Garcia joked. "How do you feel?"

Hotch shrugged. "Okay I guess." He focused on Haley. "You said something about me coming home with you once I'm out of here?"

Haley slowly walked around the bed and sat down in the chair beside it. She gripped her husband's hand and squeezed it. "That's right. The doctor told us you could leave here by the end of the week, and I want you to come home with me."

Hotch suddenly looked nervous. "I can't do that."

"What do you mean you can't?" asked Haley, surprised. "Aaron…"

"It's nothing against you," Hotch explained carefully knowing what he was going to say would probably hurt her, but he didn't know what else he could do. "But I don't think it's fair that I go home with you to a life I don't remember nor be around a child I don't remember anything about."

Haley fought to control her tears. "But…but…don't you want to see your son? Where will you go?"

"I don't want to discuss it right now until I speak with the doctor. So, could we just drop it for now?"

Haley opened her mouth to respond, but promptly shut it rather than argue the point. She didn't want to upset her husband right now; but also, she couldn't think straight at the moment after hearing his decision. She looked over her shoulder at the team who also had stunned looks on their faces. Stepping forward, Rossi rested a hand on her shoulder causing her moist eyes to look up into his. She saw him smile at her indicating he would talk to Hotch later about his decision.

"Thank you," she silently mouthed.

It was then Hotch spotted the folder in Rossi's hand. "What's that?" he asked.

Rossi looked at Haley who got to her feet and allowed Rossi to sit in the seat she had just vacated; the older agent placed the folder on the bed.

"Aaron, we need to talk about Emily Prentiss and your outburst at her the other day." He folded his hands atop the folder.

"I don't want to talk about her," Hotch stated turning his face away from the older man.

"Aaron, look at me." Rossi said. He waited until the younger man faced him again. "Look, I know how you feel about Prentiss and what you think she's done to you. But what if I can prove to you that you're wrong about her? Can you at least listen to me if you do nothing else?"

Hotch inhaled and exhaled through his mouth. "Fine. I'll listen to what you have to say. But I don't think it'll make me change my mind."

For the next hour, Rossi explained everything to Hotch from the moment the team had entered the premises three years ago in Louisville up to and including when he disappeared. When he was finished, Rossi waited for Hotch to say something.

"So what you're telling me is that I am confusing this Daria Hunt with Emily Prentiss?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," said Rossi. He opened the folder and handed Hotch the photo of Daria Hunt. "Do you recognize her?" he asked.

Hotch, studying the photo, felt that he should recognize the woman, but wasn't certain. "She does look familiar to me yet…" he didn't finish.

"How about this one?" asked Rossi handing him the photo of Prentiss. Immediately Hotch noticed a resemblance between the two women, although very slight. He watched the younger man look back-and-forth between the two photos. The expression on his face indicating he was trying to make himself remember. After several minutes he found his eyes drawn to Prentiss's photo as the words came to mind.

"Be careful. You too," Hotch murmured in a soft voice as he continued to stare at the photo of the raven-haired woman. "He said he took care of her. Prentiss," he added with eyebrows knitted together.

Rossi glanced over at Haley. "Get Prentiss," he said softly. He watched the woman move to the door and opening it part-way, look out into the hall, and gesture with one hand for Prentiss to come inside. Seconds later, Emily Prentiss came inside the room staying close to the door, her back against the wall where Hotch could see her without obstruction. She noticed him look up and focus his eyes on her. Only this time she didn't see the anger in his eyes that she had seen the previous time; she thought she saw what looked like…compassion perhaps?

"Hotch?" Prentiss asked, licking her lips.

"Prentiss. Are you all right?"

A small smile appeared on her face. "I'm fine. But I should be asking you that question."

"He said he took care of you."

She knitted her eyebrows together. "Who did?"

Hotch tilted his head slightly. "I don't know. I can't remember who he was or is. I just seem to remember a man saying he had taken care of you." He sighed. "Prentiss, I apologize for screaming at you before."

Emily's smile grew wider as she came closer to the bed. "It's forgotten. Hotch, I know you don't remember everything yet, and you're probably confused about certain things, but trust me when I tell you we're all behind you."

Hotch's eyes shifted from agent to agent. "Why would all of you be behind someone who doesn't remember any of you other than what you've all told me so far?"

"It's simple, Hotch," Morgan told the dark-haired man. "You're our friend, we care about you, and you matter."

"I agree with them, Aaron," Haley added with a small smile. "Add to that I love you very much and so does our son. I understand you don't remember us or Jack right now, but like your team, we also will fight to get you back."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter** **25**

After the team left at Rossi's insistence and ordered to get away from the hospital for awhile, the older profiler nodded at Haley and patted her shoulder as he walked her to the door.

"It'll be okay," he said softly as he held open the door for her. Letting it close behind her, he returned to the chair beside the bed and sat down. He and Hotch looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Aaron, now that we're alone, I'd like to speak with you if you're up to it."

Hotch, his head resting against the pillow, exhaled deeply. "Sure. What about?"

Rossi leaned forward resting his forearms on his thighs, clasped hands between his knees. "Well, how about we discuss what you're going to do when you get out of here?"

Hotch turned to stare up at the ceiling. "I don't want to discuss that. Besides, there's nothing to discuss."

"Oh? Well, from where I stand, I think there's a lot to discuss. Like why aren't you going home to your wife and son when you're discharged?"

"Dave, how can I go home to a wife I barely remember and a child I don't?" He turned to face Rossi again. "It isn't fair to them, and it isn't fair to me. I couldn't handle seeing a child upset because I don't remember him."

Rossi sighed wearily. He noticed his friend turn away again. It was then he noticed the photo album Haley had brought with her lying on the table beside the bed, and he got an idea he hoped would work. Picking up the album and placing it in his lap, Rossi quickly went through it until he found what he was looking for. He carefully removed the photo, closed the book, and sat it back on the side table.

"Aaron, look at me." Hotch turned towards the older man. "I want to show you something." He held up a color photo of Hotch and Jack. "I want you to look at this photo and tell me what you see." He held out the photo to Hotch who took it and looked at himself and his son with smiles on their faces looking so happy.

"I see a photo of what looks like myself and a little boy whom I assume is Jack," he chuckled. "He does resemble me a bit around the eyes, and he does have dimples like mine." A slow smile crept onto his face. To Rossi, the expression on his friend's face almost resembled one of pride.

"You know what I see?" asked Rossi causing Hotch to face him. "I see a little boy who loves his daddy very much, and a man who adores his son."

"Jack does seem happy in this photo," Hotch murmured turning back to the picture.

"Haley has struggled to try and keep that smile on that little boy's face since you disappeared three years ago. We kept telling him you were on a special mission and would return after you caught the bad guy. It was difficult as time went on to keep that smile on that little boy's face after awhile. All he wanted to know and kept asking was when was his daddy coming home. When he found out you were in the hospital he wanted to visit you, but Haley made up a story that you were in the adult section of the hospital where little kids weren't allowed, and that you were suffering from amnesia. He was so disappointed."

Hotch looked up. "He was?"

Rossi nodded. "Umm-hmm. He wanted to see his daddy. He even told his mother that he'll help you remember. Can you just imagine how this little boy is gonna feel when he's told his daddy doesn't want to see him. It just might make him believe his daddy doesn't want to remember him."

Hotch found himself running his fingers across Jack's face gently. He had, up to now, no idea how his son felt, and that he wanted to see and be with him regardless of his memory problems. And he found it sweet that this adorable child even wanted to be with him despite everything.

"Jack," Hotch murmured softly letting his eyes fall on the photo; then, he looked up again. "But what if I end up hurting him because I can't remember? How can I be the father he knows when I don't even know what kind of father I was to begin with?"

"Trust me, Aaron. When you're with Jack, you'll know what kind of father you want to be after you've been around him until you get your memory back. And if you have problems, Haley will help you and so will we."

"And that's another thing. I don't remember my life with her at all. I can't be the husband she expects or knows. How does that help her or us?"

Rossi pursed his lips as he organized what he wanted to say. "The best way I can say this is to consider this a new adventure for the both of you. By being with each other, she'll learn about you as you are now, and you'll learn about her. And before long, you'll both feel comfortable around each other."

"You think I can do this, Dave?"

"Yes, I do, or I wouldn't be trying to convince you to give it a chance. You can't run away. It'll serve you, Haley, and Jack no good. The three of you need to be together as a family and re-learn each other. And should your memories return, that's great. But if not, you will all be learning things about each other that'll bring the three of you closer together as a family. So, what do you say? You willing to give it a chance?"

Hotch chewed his lower lip for a few seconds while staring at the photo of him and Jack before looking up at Rossi. "Is Haley still here? I want to talk with her."

Rossi allowed the corners of his mouth to curl upward. "I think she's still outside. I'll go check." Getting to his feet, the older man walked to the door and opened it; he noticed Haley sitting on the bench alone. "Haley?" She looked over hearing her name and tentatively stood up. "Aaron wants to see you."

Approaching Rossi, Haley looked at him expectantly. She wasn't able to read his face whatsoever as he kept it neutral. He held the door open for her to enter. "I'll wait outside so you two can talk," he added looking over his shoulder at the duo before leaving.

Now alone, Haley slowly approached the chair beside the bed and sat down. "Dave said you wanted to speak with me?" she asked nervously wondering how Dave's talk had gone, and what her husband had decided. She reached out and gripped his hand while chewing on her lower lip. It was then she spotted the photograph lying on Hotch's lap and picked it up. "I remember when this picture was taken," she said.

"You do?"

"Yeah. It was taken the day of Jack's fifth birthday three years ago. You and the team were out of town on a case, and you didn't think you'd make it back in time. But you ended up catching the bad guy the night before, and flew all night to get home in time. You got home in the wee hours of Jack's birthday." She smiled. "When he woke up and saw you he was so excited. He said it was the best birthday present he ever could have been given."

Hotch grinned despite not remembering the incident. "Tell me about Jack. What is he like?"

Haley inhaled and exhaled through her mouth as she wiped her cheeks. "Let's see. He's a very energetic and inquisitive little boy who asks questions about everything. He's very polite and so smart for his age. But he has a way of staring at a person just like his daddy. Penelope refers to him as the mini-Hotch because when he does that he reminds everybody of you. He idolizes you and tells people you a real-life super hero. And he missed you so much the last three years. All he would ask is when is daddy coming home over and over."

"Dave told me you informed Jack that I had amnesia. How does he feel about that?"

Haley shrugged. "He didn't understand what amnesia was. Once it was explained to him, he said he would help you remember everything. We've always tried to be honest with him and explain things in terms he could understand, because despite being only five, he understands more than the average child his age. He also appreciates the truth."

"Sounds like an amazing little boy."

Haley smiled. "He is, trust me." She noticed her husband chuckle and look down at his hands.

"Think he'll be able to accept me as I currently am even if I can't or never remember him or things about him or things we enjoy doing together?"

"Aaron, what are you saying?" Haley tried to curb her emotions. Could her husband be about to say what she dared hope he would?

"Answer my question first," Hotch asked.

"It'll be difficult for him in the beginning as it will for all of us. But I think in time he will learn to adapt."

Hotch nodded his head and exhaled deeply. "And what about us? What is our life together like?" He looked directly into her eyes as if trying to gauge whether or not she had been lying to him so far and didn't notice anything.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Are we happy?"

"Quite. Oh I won't say we didn't have arguments like other couples. But we've been sweethearts since high school and have been together for about twenty years in total."

"And what kind of husband am I?"

"I wouldn't have stayed with you as long as I have if you were anything but a wonderful, loving, and giving man." She paused. "Now, how about answering my question?"

Hotch licked his suddenly dry lips. "You make our home life sound so wonderful. But I'm scared Haley. I'm scared with my memory loss I'm gonna mess up and screw everything up and…" he didn't finish, and looked down at his hands again. He only looked up when he felt Haley squeeze his hand.

"You won't mess everything up, Aaron. And you have a right to be scared. This is, for you right now, a scary situation only because of your lost memories. But believe me when I say that we will get through this together, and make new memories if necessary. And you won't have to go through this alone."

"You promise?"

"I promise. So, does that mean when you're discharged you'll come home with me?"

Hotch swallowed hard. "I must be crazy, but my answer is yes."

* * *

Several days later, the moment everybody had been waiting for had arrived. The team was gathered in Hotch's room watching him pack what few personal items he had in the hospital. To the profilers, it was apparent their friend and former boss was a nervous wreck.

"Everything's gonna be all right, Hotch," Morgan told him. "You'll fall into a regular routine before you know it."

"I know," Hotch replied sitting slowly down on the edge of the bed. He glanced at his watch. "What's taking Haley so long?" he asked looking up at Rossi.

"She had to sign a few papers before you're officially discharged. And she had to speak with your doctor about your aftercare," Rossi replied. "But you'll soon be out of here."

Hotch suddenly got to his feet and began to pace while rubbing the back of his neck. "Am I doing the right thing?" he asked no one person. "I mean, what if I'm making a huge mistake? What if…"

"Hotch, stop looking for things to go wrong," JJ interrupted him. "You're going to do fine. That's not to say things won't be awkward in the beginning. But just take it one day at a time." She smiled faintly as the dark-haired man ceased his pacing and looked into her bright blue eyes.

"And if you need to speak with any of us," Prentiss was quick to add, "We'll all be here for you."

"And even if we're on a case," Reid added. "We're still just a phone call away."

Hotch then looked at Garcia who had been strangely quiet up until now. But there were tears rolling down her face. He studied the blond who was wearing a bright yellow dress with huge red roses and matching red heels and glasses with red frames. He still couldn't help but think how different from the typical FBI agent she looked; how different from the others. In fact, if he had to choose a word to describe Penelope, he would choose perky. Yes, that was it exactly. She was perky.

"You've been rather quiet," he said. "Or is that how you normally are? I don't remember."

As if on cue, Garcia hurried forward and wrapped her arms around a stunned Hotch who didn't seem to know what to do with his arms or hands. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried. Thinking of the only thing he could do, Hotch gently took her arms and eased her away. "Are you always this emotional?" he asked, puzzled.

Garcia ran the pads of her fingers under her glasses and on her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Boss Man," she replied. "I'm just so happy that you're getting out of here and going home. I just hope this is the first step towards you coming back to us."

"Coming back?" Hotch looked confused.

"To the BAU," Penelope replied looking up at him. It was then that Morgan approached from behind and gently grabbed Garcia's shoulders. She turned her head and looked up at him.

"That's enough, Baby Girl. Don't overwhelm the man on the day he's leaving the hospital." Seeing the expression on Morgan's face, Garcia's jaw dropped as she realized what she had just done. She looked back at Hotch.

"I'm sorry, sir," she apologized. "I…I didn't mean to put pressure on you. I wouldn't want to do that to you. The fact that you're here with us and you're safe and alive is more than I could even hope for. I'm just hoping…I'm talking too much, aren't I?" she asked. She bit her lower lip and shut her mouth and ran two fingers across her mouth as if closing a zipper.

"The BAU. That's the…the…I can't remember," Hotch was frustrated as he rubbed his forehead.

"The Behavioral Analysis Unit," Rossi replied. "And don't worry about that now. What will be will be. Just concentrate on your family, and on getting better."

Just then, the door to Hotch's room opened, and Haley walked in followed by Doctor Sherman who was pushing a wheelchair.

"You're officially discharged, Aaron," Haley replied with a smile, holding up several papers in one hand. She noticed Hotch eying the wheelchair warily.

"I don't need that," he said. "I can walk."

"Sorry, Agent Hotchner. But hospital rules," Sherman pursed his lips.

With a sigh, Hotch sat in the wheelchair and Rossi picked up his go-bag. Then with Haley and Rossi on either side of him, and the team behind him, Doctor Sherman pushed the wheelchair out of the room and into the corridor in what was the first leg of what was Aaron Hotchner's return to the land of the living.

* * *

The flight from Sacramento to Virginia was, for the most part, in silence, at least from Hotch's part. He didn't want to talk to anybody, nor have anybody ask him anything. Inside, he was too wound up for conversation. His mind was a flurry of jumbled thoughts as to exactly what he was getting himself into. He was so occupied with his thoughts that he didn't even feel Haley holding his hand through the entire flight. After leaving the hospital, Hotch expected he and Haley would catch a cab to the airport; only to discover that Rossi had arranged for the couple to fly with the team on their private jet.

Hotch was in awe when he saw the jet and was in further awe when he boarded it. To him, he couldn't recall flying on something so luxurious in his life; in fact, he couldn't ever recall flying period. Instead, he found himself staring out the window during the entire flight watching the occasional bird flying by, or watching the clouds. Yet, he felt the eyes of the team on him during the entire flight, and suspected they were watching him and though it made him feel awkward, it really didn't bother him too much and gave him an odd feeling of security.

Once the jet landed, Hotch received another shock. After they all disembarked from the jet and the team retrieved their go-bags, the profilers each wished Hotch the best and reminded him they would be there for him before heading to their individual vehicles except for Rossi.

"Aren't you going home?" Hotch asked him, secretly hoping the older man wasn't leaving. Right now he was scared even though he was with Haley; if Rossi left, Hotch didn't know whether he could go through with this despite agreeing to.

"I am. But not until I drop you and Haley off at your place."

"We can take a cab," Haley informed him not wanting to take advantage of Rossi after everything he had done so far.

"No you won't," Rossi insisted. "Besides, it's in the same direction I'd have to go anyway to get to my place so it's not a bother." He kept his grip on the handle of Hotch's go-bag as well as his own, and tossed them both in the trunk of his car. He then opened the back passenger side door allowing for Haley to slide in first followed by Hotch.

"We appreciate this, Dave," Haley said. Glancing at Hotch, Haley noticed he had become quiet again, turning his attention out the car window to stare at the scenery during the drive. Rossi studied him briefly in the rear-view mirror before sticking the key in his ignition. He could see that his friend was starting to rethink his decision about going home with Haley. He could also feel the fear and wished he could do something to ease Hotch's feelings, but there was nothing he could do except be there for the dark-haired man should he need him. Once the engine warmed up, Rossi pulled out of the parking area.

* * *

As Rossi's car pulled up outside the Hotchners' home, Hotch looked at the house with it's medium backyard with a swing set and a white picket fence.

"Is this where we live?" the dark-haired man asked staring at the house.

Haley got out as Rossi opened the trunk to fetch Hotch's go-bag, then shutting the trunk. She spotted the small red compact car parked two cars in front of Rossi's, and knew who it belonged to. A smile appeared on her face.

"This is it," she said as she walked around the back of the car and stepped up onto the sidewalk and stood beside her husband. She clutched his hand. "I have a surprise inside for you." She saw Hotch turn to look at her.

But before he could ask the blond what kind of surprise, the door to the house opened and a small whirlwind with blond hair, wearing jeans and a red and white stripped shirt with sneakers, raced out the door and came flying down the steps. The small figure raced toward the trio, finally colliding with Hotch's legs causing the man to stagger backward but maintain his balance. He wrapped his small arms around them and hugged as tightly as he could looking up into the man's dark eyes with a wide toothy smile.

Startled, Hotch didn't know how he was suppose to respond or act right now. He recognized the little boy was Jack. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come forth, so he shut it. But that didn't seem to faze the little boy.

"Hi, daddy! I missed you!"


	27. Chapter 27

"_Healing is a matter of time, but it is sometimes also a matter of opportunity"- Hippocrates._

**Chapter 26-Epilogue-One Year Later**

Aaron Hotchner was seated behind his desk in his office at the BAU attempting to go over reports, but found his concentration lacking. Laying down his pen, he leaned back in his chair, folded his arms, closed his eyes, and allowed his mind to wander. It had been one year since he had been rescued and returned to his families; both of them. And while most of his memory had returned in time, there were still some small gaps. He hoped the still missing memories would come back in time, but if they didn't, he couldn't allow their loss to dominate his thoughts. He let out a deep breath he didn't even realize he had been holding as he thought back to his first day at home with his family.

_**(Flashback)**_**:**

_He looked down at the little boy with the toothy grin whose arms were wrapped around his legs tightly._

"_Hi_, _daddy! I missed you!_"

_He didn't know what to do, how to act, what to say. He could feel his panic rising making him want to turn and flee and not look back. He looked at Haley and then at Dave, both of whom smiled and nodded their silent encouragement. Taking a deep breath, Hotch bent over and released Jack's arms from around his legs, then crouched down to eye-level with the child. He smiled hoping it was friendly-looking enough._

"_Hey, Jack," he said softly. "How you doing, buddy?" Jack suddenly wrapped his arms around his father's neck and held on for what seemed like dear life to Hotch and rested his head on his father's shoulder. _

"_You remember me, daddy!" Jack exclaimed excitedly. That made Hotch look up at Haley questioningly. She could tell he called their son 'buddy' but not remembering that he did or why. _

"_You always call him buddy," she replied with tears in her eyes. _

_He tentatively returned the hug_ _and noticed how alien it felt to him_._ He stood up still holding his son in his arms and faced Dave. He took his go-bag from him._

"_Thank you, Dave," he said gratefully. "I truly mean that."_

_Rossi smiled as he ran a hand over Jack's hair. "No thanks necessary. You just take your time and get better. And don't forget, if you need anything, and I mean anything, don't hesitate to call."_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Hotch opened his eyes and exhaled again. That day was so scary. Pyramiding his fingers against his lips, he let his eyes scan his desk until they fell on the framed photo of him and Jack sitting on one corner. Leaning forward, he picked up the frame and with a smile, looked at the photo and allowed one hand to gently caress the little boy's face. He thought some more about that first day.

_**(Flashback):**_

_Hotch was seated on the sofa thinking about what he normally did while relaxing, or what it is he should be doing. Haley was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner so he was pretty much left to his own devices. Spotting the remote to the television on the coffee table in front of him, he reached for and grabbed it figuring he would watch some television. Perhaps that would keep him from thinking too much. Just as he turned on the television, Jack came running into the living room and climbed up on the sofa, cuddling up against his father. He looked up at him._

"_Daddy, can we go to the park after dinner? I want to play on the swings again. Can we?"_

_Hotch started to panic. Park? What park? How could he take Jack someplace he didn't remember. He faced Jack nervously. _

"_I…I…I can't, Jack. I…."_

"_Why, daddy?" the child asked looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes, waiting._

_Before Hotch could answer, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and noticed Haley standing in the doorway leading to the living room. From the look on her face it was apparent to him she had overheard at least the last part of the conversation. She folded her arms and leaned against the doorway._

"_Jack, sweetie, daddy just got home a short while ago and we don't want to overwhelm him. Look, I have an idea. Dinner won't be ready for at least an hour; why don't you and daddy go out into the back yard and toss the ball around. I'm sure daddy would enjoy that."_

_Hotch forced a smile to his face. "Sure, buddy. Go get your ball and we'll toss it around in the backyard until dinner's ready."_

"_Okay!" Jack said excitedly jumping off the couch and racing upstairs to his room. The dark-haired man glanced at Haley and silently mouthed 'thank you' to her. Haley smiled and returned to the kitchen just as Jack raced back downstairs with his football in one hand, and grabbing Hotch's hand in the other pulling him up from his seat on the sofa. "C'mon, daddy! C'mon!"_

_With a sigh, Hotch allowed himself to be dragged out into the backyard and then started tossing the ball with his son._

_After dinner was when Hotch began to feel he had made a mistake in coming home with Haley. And he felt so uncomfortable around his son that he was nearly positive the little boy sensed it. He and Haley were seated on the sofa side by side after Jack had been put to bed. She sensed they needed to talk._

"_Aaron, what's wrong?" she asked as she cupped his cheek with a hand only to see him pull away. She dropped her hand. "Are you all right?"_

_Hotch rubbed his forehead. "No," he replied gently. "This was a mistake."_

_Haley was confused. "What was?"_

"_All of it. My coming here with you. Interacting with Jack or trying to. I can't do this, and it was a mistake to tell myself I could. I'm afraid of doing or saying the wrong thing. I don't even know what it is I'm suppose to do right now both as a father and a husband."_

"_What are you saying, Aaron?"_

"_I think it would be better if I left and went to stay at a hotel or something until I can get my head together."_

_Haley warily touched his arm and was surprised he didn't pull away this time. "Honey, perhaps I was wrong to expose you to Jack today when you got home, but he was so excited when he found out you were coming home, I just couldn't say no when he said he wanted to see you. I'm sorry. Maybe after a goodnight's sleep you'll feel differently come morning."_

_Hotch vehemently shook his head. "I'm sorry. But I can't share a bed with you. It's too much to deal with. I'll sleep on the sofa and you can have the bed. In the morning, I will call Dave and see if I can stay with him for awhile."_

_So engrossed were they in their conversation that neither noticed Jack, wearing his dinosaur pajamas and clutching a worn teddy bear, come downstairs quietly._

"_Daddy?" he asked. Both Hotch and Haley turned towards the stairs at their son, wondering how much he heard._

"_What is it, buddy?" Hotch asked carefully. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"_

_Jack came closer and the two adults could see tears streaking the child's cheeks. "Daddy, are you leaving again?"_

"_Jack…" Hotch began._

"_Don't you like us anymore? Is that why you're leaving?"_

_Hotch exhaled deeply. He gestured for Jack to come closer, and when he did, he picked up the little boy and sat him on his lap. He then wiped his tears away with a hand and allowed a small smile. _

"_You misunderstood me, Jack. I'm not leaving in the morning. I was just a bit overwhelmed by everything because of the problems with my memory, that's all. I'm sure mommy told you about how I don't remember things."_

"_But I can help you remember things," Jack explained, sniffling. "Please don't leave, daddy. Pretty please." He looked ready to cry again._

_Hotch sighed. "I know you can, and I'm gonna need a lot of help from you. Just don't expect too much too soon. It's gonna take a while."_

"_How long is a while?"_

"_It just means it's not going to happen soon so I don't want you to get your hopes too high. Okay?"_

"_Okay, daddy."_

"_Now, back to bed with you and goodnight, buddy."_

_Jack kissed Hotch and Haley each on the cheek, then hurried towards the stairs. " 'Night," he shouted as he disappeared up the stairs._

_Alone again, Hotch and Haley looked at each other. "Well?" asked Haley. "Did you mean it when you told Jack you were not leaving?"_

_Hotch nodded. Jack's reaction to having heard him say he was leaving broke his heart, and even though he didn't have any memory of his life with Jack, he just couldn't do that to the child. He'd stay and find a way to work through his fears._

_That night, at Haley's insistence, Hotch slept in the main bedroom and Haley took the sofa._

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Hotch sat the framed photo back in it's place on his desk, then leaned back in his chair again. It was a difficult year after that first day. But he never considered nor brought up leaving again. And over a period of months, he found some of his lost memories were returning to him piecemeal. He found also that most of his memories of the BAU and his team had come back, and what he had problems with, Rossi and the other team members helped him through and explained things to him as many times as necessary until it became part of his permanent memory. He found the small things he still didn't remember in relation to the job, the team was more than happy to teach him and help him re-learn. The small things he still didn't remember regarding his family, Haley was helping there.

Then, after one year to the day he went missing, Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan went to Section Chief Strauss's office and Morgan reminded her that if Hotch wanted the Unit Chief position back, he would gladly step aside. And Hotch had indicated that he felt he was now ready to reclaim his position. So, after going through a psych evaluation, a refresher training course, and re-learning things about the Bureau and the BAU, Hotch, after passing his tests with flying colors, was reinstated with the FBI and the BAU as Unit Chief.

Then, exhaling through his nose, he decided if he was going to get out of the office at a somewhat reasonable hour, he picked up his pen again and resumed going over the reports. He was soon interrupted by a knock on his office door.

"Come in," he ordered. The door opened and Dave Rossi, holding a bottle of Jack Daniels and two glasses, walked in followed by JJ, Garcia, Reid, Prentiss and Morgan; both Morgan and Prentiss were carrying glasses as well. As Morgan closed the door, Hotch arched both eyebrows.

"Drinking so early in the day? And the good stuff. What's the occasion?"

Setting one glass in front of his friend, and the other in front of himself, Rossi opened the bottle and poured some of the whiskey in each glass. The others gathered in front of Hotch's desk. "We're drinking to you being back where you belong." He picked up his glass as did Hotch and the others; then, everybody raised theirs. "Four years ago we lost you, and despite what people were saying, we never gave up looking for you. And then we found you."

Morgan picked it up from there. "And after we got you back, we were determined to help you regain what was taken from you as much as we could."

"We must've done something right," Prentiss chimed in with a smile. "Because you're here and you're Unit Chief again."

"Welcome back, sir," said Garcia

Reid remained silent but allowed a small smile to appear on his face showing how he felt.

"It's good to have you back, Hotch," JJ added.

Hotch, holding his glass in both hands looked down at the amber liquid. He waited until he had reigned in his emotions, not wanting his team to see him about to cry. Swallowing hard, he looked up at the people in front of him and slowly got to his feet.

"I want to thank all of you for not giving up on me when it would have been so easy to agree with others who thought I was more than likely dead. And for bringing me back to this point. So to all of you I again say thank you." They clinked their glasses together followed by each draining their glass.

As the team prepared to leave their boss's office and return to their desks, and Garcia to her lair, Hotch's desk phone rang as he sat back down. The team paused in front of the doorway as he picked up.

"Hotchner." The dark-haired agent listened carefully. "I understand. Send the information to our media liaison, Jennifer Jareau. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and looked up at the six people in front of him. "Conference room in ten, people. We have a case. JJ, the police in Phoenix are sending you what they have." As he watched the people leave his office, Hotch fell back in his chair and let out a deep breath. Then, a small smile appeared.

It was once again business as usual for him and his team, and he felt more ready than he ever had, and it felt good to be back.

**The End**


End file.
